


To Heal a Soul (Curar un alma)

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Bonding, D/s, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Autora: shanfawn16Una vez más, Severus se ve obligado a estar a la entera disposición del llamado Niño Que Vivió…Pero Harry no será el Niño Que Vivió por mucho tiempo… NO es un Deathfic.Disclaimer: Ya todos lo sabemos, pero hay que decirlo^^. Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling, incluso Sev¬¬. Los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de shanfawn16





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Heal a Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177829) by [shanfawn16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16). 



> Esta historia es algo triste y angustiosa pero, según palabras de la propia autora, no es un Deathfic, así que ninguno de nuestros niños termina mirando crecer la hierba desde abajo. Disfrútenlo

Severus paseaba de un lado a otro frente al escritorio de la Directora; la irritación fluía de él en oleadas y su ancha túnica ondulaba alrededor de sus piernas cuando se giraba enérgicamente, sólo para continuar su recorrido. Después de todas las pruebas y tribulaciones a las que había conseguido sobrevivir, había muy pocas cosas que todavía conseguían sorprenderle. Minerva acababa de lograrlo. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que pisara Hogwarts y había esperado fervientemente nunca tener que volverlo a hacer. Era sólo la urgencia expresada en la convocatoria de Minerva la que lo había traído de vuelta a ese odiado lugar.  
  
—No puedo entender cómo se te pudo ocurrir que ésta sería una sabia decisión —gruñó, mirando con fría furia a la mujer—. No importa cuán enfermo esté el idiota, nunca elegiría colocarse en una posición donde yo tuviera alguna clase de poder sobre él.  
  
—Me malinterpretaste, Severus. No dije que él solicitara tu ayuda —replicó la vieja bruja, sorbiendo estoicamente su té Earl Gray como si no acabara de empezar a hacer peticiones estúpidas—. Yo soy quien está pidiendo tu ayuda.  
  
—Me da igual. Aun cuando estuviera de acuerdo, que definitivamente no lo estoy, él nunca aceptaría nada de mí —argumentó Severus, dejando finalmente su paseo y apoyándose contra el escritorio, reuniendo la implacable mirada de ella con la propia—. Hicimos a un lado nuestras diferencias para conseguir la victoria ante el Señor Oscuro, pero eso no significa en forma alguna que se vaya a someter feliz a esta necia idea tuya.  
  
Minerva suspiró pesadamente y, por un momento, mostró cada día de sus noventa años.  
  
—De lo que entiendo, no tiene mucho de dónde elegir. Está muy enfermo. Ya no hay nada que los sanadores de San Mungo puedan hacer por él.  
  
—Todavía no entiendo qué enfermedad se le ha presentado. Estaba sano y libre hace apenas un año. ¿Qué pudo pasar en este año para justificar tan extremo malestar.  
  
—Creo que sería mejor si eso lo hablaras personalmente con Harry —dijo la bruja, quitándose los lentes y frotando sus ojos con cansancio—. Sigue viviendo en su casa del Valle Godric, pero pronto será incapaz de manejarse solo y necesitará cuidados constantes. Estoy esperando poder persuadirlo para que venga aquí.  
  
Severus se hundió en su silla, sintiéndose agotado e indispuesto. Aunque aún no conocía toda la historia, tenía la impresión que había algunas circunstancias algo calamitosas que rodeaban al ilustre señor Potter, de nuevo. Consciente de que era poco lo que podía hacer para tratar de ayudar al insufrible mocoso, cerró los ojos y suspiró en derrota.  
  
—Imagino que te gustará prevenir al señor Potter de mi visita —sugirió, antes de levantarse para abandonar la oficina de Minerva. Ella asintió y, con grave expresión, lo acompañó hasta la puerta.  
  
Dos días más tarde, Severus se encontró caminando a grandes zancadas por el largo sendero que conducía a la casa Potter en el Valle de Godric. Apartando su irritación por tener que asistir a esta reunión, golpeó la puerta principal y esperó. Cuando cinco minutos completos transcurrieron sin respuesta a su toque, decidió terminar con esta tonta diligencia y se dio la vuelta para partir. Justo cuando estaba descendiendo el último escalón, la puerta crujió, abriéndose detrás de él.  
  
—Tan experto como siempre en malgastar mi tiempo, señor Potter — espetó con desprecio, irritado porque tanto el chico como Minerva lo hubieran impulsado a hacer esto—. Tengo demasiadas ocupaciones sin tener que tomar tiempo de mi día para venir a jugar a la niñera con usted.  
  
Cuando llegó a lo alto de los escalones y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa, fue finalmente capaz de observar adecuadamente al joven mago; la imagen lo hizo detenerse brevemente y contener la respiración.  
  
El Salvador del Mundo Magico, el héroe guapo y joven que había, en su última reunión, exudado vida y salud, era apenas una sombra de si mismo. Estaba pálido y tembloroso, pesando mucho menos de lo que debería; su piel estaba obscenamente delgada sobre sus huesos. Sus ojos se veían cansados y con hematomas, y su una vez espeso, brillante y estupendamente desordenado cabello, era mustio y delgado. Si no hubiera sabido a quien estaba mirando, nunca hubiera imaginado que la consumida, enferma figura frente a él, era Harry Potter.  
  
—Me disculpo por hacerlo esperar, señor —dijo Harry débilmente—. En estos días, me toma un tiempo movilizarme. Por favor, pase y póngase cómodo.  
  
Severus fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de él, mientras lentamente lo guiaba al interior de una confortable salita en la parte frontal de la casa. Tan sólo el pequeño esfuerzo de caminar la corta distancia hizo que Harry respirara con dificultad. Severus no estaba seguro de haber visto nunca algo tan espantoso como lo que se presentaba frente a él. Observó, mientras Harry se sentaba lentamente en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y respirando pesadamente para tratar de recuperarse luego del esfuerzo.  
  
>>Minerva me dijo que pararía por aquí —comentó Harry, después de unos incómodos momentos—. Me sorprendió escuchar sobre su preocupación.  
  
Severus mantuvo un comportamiento natural, aunque encontraba difícil hacerlo.  
  
—No fue tanto mi preocupación como la de ella lo que me trajo aquí hoy —contestó—. Ahora que estoy aquí, sin embargo, apreciaría si pudiera iluminarme sobre las circunstancias detrás de su enfermedad.  
  
Harry sonrió con languidez y chasqueó los dedos. Un elfo doméstico apareció y miró a Harry con tristeza.  
  
—Dobby, ¿por favor, podrías traernos algunos refrigerios? Creo que el Profesor y yo tenemos que hablar un buen rato —el elfo desapareció con una pequeña explosión y regresó rápidamente, portando una bandeja con té y galletas.  
  
>> ¿Qué, exactamente, le gustaría saber, señor? —preguntó el anfitrión una vez fue servido el té.  
  
—¿Qué fue lo que lo puso tan enfermo? ¿Por qué en San Mungo han sido incapaces de ayudarle? ¿Qué es en lo que Minerva piensa que yo podría ayudar?  
  
—Es básicamente un efecto secundario de una maldición que me golpeó durante la batalla final —explicó, balanceando cuidadosamente su té entre sus temblorosas manos—. Es similar a un cáncer, que se ha extendido rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, atacando mi sistema nervioso y la mayoría de los órganos internos. No fue detectado durante mucho tiempo y ahora no hay nada que los sanadores puedan hacer, excepto mantenerme tan cómodo como sea posible. Creo que Minerva estaba esperando que pudiera proveerme las pociones que los sanadores recomendaron, ya que es del conocimiento general que usted es, de lejos, mucho mejor elaborando pociones que el personal del hospital.  
  
Severus se sentó en su silla, la incredulidad y el horror enfrentándose para controlar sus emociones.  
  
—¿Y usted? ¿Qué espera usted? —preguntó, desconcertado por la calma y objetividad con que el joven mago había impartido la información.  
  
—A este punto, hay pocas razones para esperar, señor. Simplemente, acepté reunirme con usted porque Minerva me pidió que lo hiciera. Además, aunque aprecio que haya tomado un tiempo de su apretada agenda para venir aquí, creo que ambos sabemos que sólo vino por complacerla. Las pociones que estoy tomando tienen el propósito de aliviar mi dolor mientras, con dificultad, camino lentamente hacia mi muerte. Me interesa poco quien las elabore.  
  
—Nunca antes lo había visto darse por vencido, señor Potter —dijo Severus con voz calmada.  
  
—No es darme por vencido, señor —enfocó sus ojos con una mirada cansada—. Es aceptación. Si Dobby no hubiera aceptado venir a ayudarme, hace rato que estaría en una sala de San Mungo. Al menos de esta forma puedo esperar mi fin en mi propia casa, con algo de privacidad y al menos una pizca de dignidad.  
  
La furia se encendió en las entrañas del hombre ante lo injusto de la situación. Harry Potter podía ser un insufrible, irritante, imposible e insolente mocoso, pero no merecía esto. En ese momento, el desprecio que acostumbraba albergar hacia el joven no le importaba.  
  
A pesar de sus sentimientos, para el final de la guerra, Severus había visto demasiadas similitudes entre las situaciones de ambos y, en ese momento, eso lo irritó tremendamente. Pero, a pesar de eso, ambos habían sido utilizados como peones en la guerra; a ambos se les había pedido hacer lo imposible; ambos había sido obligados a dejar de lado sus propias vidas, sus propios deseos, sus propias esperanzas y sueños. Y aunque Harry había cosechado los honores que habían llegado con la derrota de Voldemort, Severus sabía que no los había deseado.  
  
En la corta vida de Harry, había sido obligado a soportar más penurias que la mayoría de las personas que superaban cuatro veces su edad. A regañadientes, habían formado una relación de trabajo civilizada, adaptada a las necesidades de los tiempos, y Severus había aprendido a conocerlo bastante durante ese periodo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Harry Potter le parecía en realidad un individuo intuitivo, valiente, y fastidiosamente noble. Si los eventos hubieran sido diferentes, pensaba que incluso podría haber disfrutado explorando la posibilidad de una amistad. Verlo así, solo y olvidado, esperando la muerte, era más de lo que podía soportar.  
  
—¿Qué pasó con sus amigos, señor Potter? ¿Dónde están durante este lento y difícil camino hacia su muerte? —indagó, preguntándose a qué se debía la ausencia de la habitual conglomeración de irritantes entrometidos.  
  
—Mi enfermedad los hace sentir muy incómodos, aunque nunca lo admitirían —explicó, sonriendo forzadamente sobre su taza de té—. Hace un par de meses, les deje saber que me encontraba demasiado cansado para visitas personales. Así, me llaman fielmente por la red flu una vez por semana, cada miércoles por la noche a las siete y treinta, para verificar cómo estoy. Les aseguro que Dobby me está cuidando maravillosamente y que estoy tomando todas las pociones que necesito, y les prometo que si algo pasara les enviaría a Dobby. Entonces, ellos contentos, le informan a cualquier persona que sienta la necesidad de saber, y sienten que es seguro regresar a sus vidas y olvidarme por los siguientes seis días.  
  
—Encuentro difícil de creer que lo hayan dejado con tanta facilidad —comentó Severus, la furia creciendo lentamente ante el pensamiento de que quienes una vez fueran leales compañeros lo abandonaran.  
  
—Créame, no fue fácil. Sin embargo, rehusé ofrecerme para que velaran por mí. Dobby les informará después que todo pase, ya le he dado las instrucciones. Es, de lejos, mucho mejor para ellos que continúen con sus vidas sin el complejo de mi muerte.  
  
Severus estaba involuntariamente impresionado por la fuerza de carácter que Harry estaba mostrando. Entendía completamente el deseo de morir bajo sus propios términos. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de tener un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor, rondando, aguardando, observando a la muerte llegar. Harry lo acababa de convencer, sin darse cuenta, de hacer todo lo que pudiera para facilitar su travesía.  
  
—Cuénteme sobre las pociones que está tomando —pidió. Fue evidente, por la mirada en el rostro de Harry, que lo había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Cuántas está tomando?  
  
—Actualmente, estoy tomando ocho pociones de forma regular —informó, bebiendo un sorbo de su té—. Seis de ellas las tomo diariamente, una dos veces por semana, y la otra, semanalmente.  
  
Severus se sorprendió ante el gran número de pociones y le hizo un gesto al joven para que continuara.  
  
>>Como mi sistema digestivo no puede manejar más que alimentos blandos, tomo una poción nutritiva tres veces al día. Actualmente, sólo estoy comiendo hojuelas de avena, huevos revueltos, y caldo. Luego está una poción para el dolor nivel cuatro, que tomo cada cuatro horas para controlar el dolor más agudo.  
  
Severus apenas contuvo el jadeo ante el alto nivel de la poción analgésica. Su dolor debía ser impensable para que se justificaran tales dosis.  
  
>>Dos veces al día, debo tomar una poción diseñada para ayudar a la eliminación, ya que uno de mis riñones está paralizado y el otro está fallando. Cada seis horas tomo un tónico que ayuda a controlar los temblores que experimento debido al daño en mi sistema nervioso. Cada mañana, bebo dos pociones que, combinadas, ayudan a mantener mi presión arterial, que se ha vuelto bastante errática.  
  
>>Los miércoles y sábados tomo una poción especialmente reforzada para ayudar a elevar el descenso de mi inmunidad, no puedo dejar que un resfriado o un virus precipite mi fin, ¿no? —dijo con una risita, haciendo que Severus sonriera pese al tema de conversación.  
  
>>Finalmente, los lunes tomo una infusión especial que ayuda a elevar mis niveles de hierro, ya que estoy bastante anémico, como podrá imaginar —concluyó—. Por supuesto, hay otras pociones que tengo a mano cuando es necesario: medicación adicional para el dolor, poción contra las náuseas, esa clase de cosas.  
  
Severus estaba aturdido. El sólo hecho de que Harry continuara caminando y hablando luego de las numerosas medicinas y dolencias que acababa de mencionar era un pequeño milagro.  
  
—¿Y usted se mantiene en este horario terriblemente complejo de ingesta de pociones?  
  
—Sí, con la ayuda de Dobby —contestó, amortiguando un bostezo contra la palma de la mano—. Mi sanador general también viene semanalmente a traerme las pociones y verificar los avances.  
  
—¿Cuándo tiene programado venir esta semana su sanador? —preguntó Severus, planificando estar presente para aprender tanto como fuera posible sobre la enfermedad.  
  
Harry sonrió débilmente.  
  
—Bien, dado que está tan curioso, tiene suerte. Estará aquí en media hora.  
  
—Excelente —replicó, acomodándose en su asiento y comiendo una galleta—. Estoy seguro que usted no se molestará si le pregunto algunas cosas sobre su enfermedad y prognosis.  
  
Harry bufó y logró sonreír, haciendo que sus rasgos semejaran los del chico que una vez conociera.  
  
—Aunque yo tuviera algún problema con eso, usted no se detendría —afirmó.  
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.  
  
—¿Le importaría?  
  
—No, por supuesto que no, señor.  
  
—¿Y si pido ver su historia médica?  
  
—Tampoco tengo problema con eso, pero me gustaría preguntarle por qué.  
  
—¿Por qué, señor Potter? Me temo que deberá ser más específico —dijo, aunque tenía una idea de a qué se refería.  
  
—¿Por qué gasta su tiempo? ¿Por qué se preocupa? ¿Por qué le importa?  
  
Severus colocó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, atrapando la mirada de Harry y sosteniéndola.  
  
—De ser posible, me gustaría contestar sus interrogantes con otra pregunta. Paso mucho tiempo persiguiéndome tras la muerte de Albus; cuando finalmente me encontró, ¿por qué no me maldijo? ¿Por qué no me entregó a los Aurores?  
  
Harry suspiró pesadamente, sus hombros hundidos como si soportaran una pesada carga.  
  
—Cuando el testamento de Dumbledore fue leído, me entregaron una carta que había dejado para mí. En ella, me explicaba las circunstancias tras todo lo que había pasado y que todo había sido planeado en gran parte. Me pedía que mantuviera la mente abierta y no lo juzgara duramente por sus acciones. También me pedía que cuidara de usted… que lo ayudara y protegiera de ser necesario.  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja, aguardando a que Harry juntara todas las piezas. Sonriendo, el joven prosiguió.  
  
>>¿Debo entender que no fui el único que recibió una carta similar?  
  
—Diez puntos para Gryffindor, señor Potter —contestó Severus, permitiendo que una esquina de su boca se alzara—. No es sólo que Albus me pidió que velara por usted, sino que, por mucho que me resista a aceptarlo, encuentro que ya no es tan irritante como una vez lo fue.  
  
—De hecho, ése es un gran elogio, señor —Harry se puso serio una vez más—. Aprecio el gesto y le doy libertad para examinar todos mis reportes médicos.  
  
—Muy bien —aceptó—. Y una cosa más, señor Potter. Tiene un elfo doméstico. Por el bien de sus visitantes, y de usted mismo, instrúyalo para que responda la puerta a partir de ahora. Algunos estamos muy ocupados, como bien sabe.  
  
—Comprendo, señor —dijo el joven, riendo ligeramente. Chasqueó sus dedos y Dobby apareció nuevamente—. Dobby, mi invitado pide que seas tan amable de contestar a la puerta de ahora en adelante. Él no lo admitiría, pero me temo que está ligeramente preocupado por mi bienestar.  
  
—Por supuesto, Harry Potter, señor; Dobby atenderá la puerta —dijo, antes de desaparecer con una pequeña explosión.  
  
Ante la risa de Harry, Severus sacudió la cabeza sin darse cuenta.  
  
—Arruinará mi reputación con esto.  
  
—Oh, pero que noble meta sería esa, en mis últimos días —contestó Harry, sonriendo.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja, otra vez, y se puso cómodo para esperar la llegada del sanador.


	2. Capítulo 2

El Sanador Applewhite arribó según lo programado, a las cuatro en punto de la tarde. Después de lanzar varias miradas curiosas hacia Severus, y recibir garantías de que el hombre era bienvenido a continuar allí, comenzó su evaluación física de Harry, tomando notas mientras lanzaba diferentes hechizos y exploraciones para determinar el progreso de la enfermedad.  
  
Una vez concluido, Harry convocó a Dobby y el sanador entregó las numerosas botellas con pociones y viales que el enfermo requería para la semana. Una vez que todas las instrucciones necesarias habían sido transmitidas, Severus se acercó al medimago.  
  
—Sanador Applewhite, si fuera tan amable, apreciaría una sinopsis básica de la enfermedad de Harry —pidió.  
  
El sanador se giró hacia Harry y, al constatar su aprobación, se sentó en el sofá y le hizo un gesto a Severus para que lo imitara.  
  
—Desafortunadamente, esto nos tomó por sorpresa —comenzó—. Harry estaba bastante mal cuando nos lo trajeron después de la batalla. Tenía numerosas heridas internas además de varios huesos rotos. Lo curamos, o al menos pensamos que lo hacíamos.  
  
>>No fue sino cuatro meses más tarde cuando regresó para hablarme de un dolor recurrente en la región epigástrica del abdomen. De inmediato revise su hígado, ya que previamente había sido golpeado en esa área con un hechizo, provocándole una laceración. Aunque habíamos curado la laceración, lo que encontré en la revisión fue muy preocupante —hizo una pausa para aceptar una taza de té que le ofrecía Dobby, para luego tomar un sorbo mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.  
  
>>Debido a la naturaleza de sus heridas anteriores, fuimos incapaces de diagnosticar los efectos secundarios de la maldición. Había ocurrido una mutación, por así decirlo, a nivel celular. Normalmente, esto podría haber tenido poco efecto o hacer que sólo un órgano fallara, dependiendo de la extensión de la mutación. Sin embargo, debido a que se desarrolló en su hígado, nos enfrentamos a un nefasto escenario.  
  
—Siento interrumpirlo —dijo Severus—. Pero, ¿por qué importaría el hecho de que fuera en el hígado y no en otro órgano?  
  
—Ése es el quid de la cuestión —dijo el Sanador Applewhite, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando con fuerza—. El hígado es capaz de regenerar su masa. De hecho, incluso los muggles han capitalizado este hecho, y son capaces de trasplantar porciones de hígado de una persona a otra. Eventualmente, ambas porciones de hígado se regeneran completamente y ambos órganos recuperan su completa funcionalidad. En el caso de Harry, la porción mutada de hígado se regeneró, haciendo que las células se extendieran a otros órganos y sistemas, y de esa forma infectándolos también.  
  
—¿Y no hay manera de detener la propagación? —indagó Severus, su atención dividida entre el sanador sentado a su lado y Harry, sentado plácidamente en el otro extremo de la habitación, como si no estuvieran discutiendo tranquilamente sobre su inevitable muerte.  
  
—Si lo hubiéramos descubierto a tiempo, podríamos haber sido capaces de hacer algo. Desafortunadamente, para el momento en que fue determinada la causa del dolor, la mutación ya se había extendido por demasiados órganos y sistemas. Ya había invadido sus sistemas linfático y circulatorio, con lo que la mutación continuaba transportándose a cada parte de su cuerpo.  
  
—Ya veo —la irreversibilidad de las declaraciones del sanador pesó con fuerza sobre la mente y corazón de Severus—. El señor Potter me ha dado permiso de leer su historia médica. Me gustaría tomar algún tiempo con eso; ¿quizás podría hacer una copia para mí?  
  
—Por supuesto, señor Snape. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál podría ser su interés? —inquirió el sanador mientras duplicaba el extenso expediente y le entregaba una copia.  
  
—Soy profesor de Pociones y me gustaría comprender los fundamentos y el progreso de su enfermedad tanto como fuera posible antes de empezar la elaboración de las pociones que requiere —contestó, hojeando el documento.  
  
—Muy bien. Harry, como siempre, por favor, notifícame cualquier cambio. Te veré en una semana —dijo el sanador Applewhite antes de levantarse y estrechar la mano de Severus. Dobby lo acompañó a la salida y regresó rápidamente para administrar a Harry la poción nutritiva.  
  
Haciendo muecas ante el sabor, el joven bebió la poción y agradeció a Dobby, entregándole la botella vacía. Observando con cuidado, Severus decidió que lo primero que elaboraría sería una versión mejorada de la poción nutritiva.  
  
—Siempre listo para un desafío, ¿verdad, señor? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
—Usted siempre ha sido un desafío, señor Potter —contestó—. Esta noche, me gustaría examinar concienzudamente estas notas. Tengo algunas ideas con que empezar; regresaré en dos días para discutir con usted mis descubrimientos y recomendaciones.  
  
—Gracias, señor —el joven encontró sus ojos con una mirada férrea—. Apreciaré cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarme.  
  
El hombre asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa noche, Severus no durmió. Leyendo el grueso y exhaustivamente detallado archivo médico, tomó notas y las cruzó con referencias de varias publicaciones de pociones, tratando de rastrear la progresión de la enfermedad de Harry. Tenía la sospecha de que, aunque parecía imposible detener o reversar el deterioro del cuerpo del joven, podía ser posible ralentizarlo drásticamente.  
  
Finalmente, a altas horas de la madrugada, cayó en un sueño agotador, sus notas a un lado de la cama.  
  
Después de apenas unas pocas horas de sueño, estaba nuevamente en pie. Tomando medidas para abordar su primer desafío, tomó la información recopilada de las revisiones más recientes de Harry, realizadas por el sanador Applewhite el día anterior, y se puso a desarrollar una versión más refinada de la poción nutritiva. Dado que el Gryffindor se veía obligado a tomar esa poción con tanta frecuencia, y sabiendo cuan desagradable era su sabor habitualmente, estuvo dispuesto a alterar la fórmula lo suficiente como para que, al menos, tuviera un mejor sabor.   
  
Normalmente, no se hubiera preocupado por cuan repugnante fuera el sabor de una poción. Sin embargo, toda la vida de Harry estaba regida por pociones. Si al menos las podía hacer más soportables, sería una pequeña victoria.   
  
Trabajo incansablemente todo el día hasta que hubo perfeccionado la poción. Con suerte, esta nueva fórmula aumentaría la absorción de nutrientes por parte de Harry, ayudándolo a ganar algo de fuerza.  
  
Regresando a su dormitorio, tomó el expediente médico de Harry una vez más, mirando los diferentes análisis y notas que el sanador había tomado en cada una de sus visitas anteriores. Estaba asombrado de cuan bien habían conseguido manejar el rápido avance de la enfermedad, pero había algo que le preocupaba.  
  
Revisando sus notas, observó que las pociones que Harry se veía obligado a tomar permanecían igual, a pesar del avance de su deterioro. Para Severus, eso era inconcebible. A fin de proveer un mejor cuidado, la fórmula de la poción debería ser variable… cambiando cuando las necesidades del paciente cambiaran. Cualquier aprendiz de Pociones de primer año sabría eso.  
  
Lentamente, en el fondo de la mente de Severus comenzó a formarse un plan. Si pudiera tener acceso a actualizaciones regulares de los exámenes de la condición de Harry, podría proveer un suministro de pociones que cambiara y evolucionara constantemente. Teniendo cuidado, podría reducir drásticamente tanto el número de pociones que el joven se veía obligado a tomar como los síntomas que estaba forzado a soportar.  
  
Por supuesto, razonó, tendría que hacer múltiples exámenes diarios para obtener información detallada para elaborar las pociones. Además, si se comprometía verdaderamente con este trastornado plan, estaría elaborando pociones casi constantemente. Tendría que residir cerca de Harry para este trabajo… En su casa sería lo ideal.  
  
Estaba seguro que el joven obstaculizaría la idea. Él deseaba su privacidad, lo cual era comprensible. Además, tener a su anteriormente más odiado profesor sitiando su hogar… Se necesitaría algo de persuasión.  
  
Por supuesto, él también podría ver su ganancia personal de sus futuros esfuerzos. Durante el pasado año, desde la caída del Señor Oscuro y su bendito y pacífico retiro lejos de Hogwarts, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo desarrollando investigaciones. La situación de Harry, asombrosamente rara y compleja, podría suministrarle una plétora de información para artículos, ponencias, desarrollo de nuevas pociones… casi se le hacía agua la boca ante el pensamiento de lo que podría resultar de esta infortunada situación.  
  
Finalmente, determinado a convencer al Gryffindor para que aceptara su plan, se permitió sumergirse en el sueño.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Está malditamente loco? —preguntó Harry, la boca completamente abierta mientras su olvidada taza de té casi se deslizaba de su mano, sólo salvada por el fortuito arribo de Dobby al salón.  
  
—Algunos lo creen —contestó Severus con calma, tomando otra galleta de almendra del plato posado en la mesita ante él—. Sin embargo, le aseguro que esta vez estoy en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales.  
  
—Entonces, lo que está diciendo es que quiere mudarse a mi casa y convertirse en una especie de criado personal.  
  
—No, señor Potter. Lo que le estoy proponiendo es que me haga algo de espacio en su casa, de forma que yo pueda conseguir ejecutar exámenes regulares de diagnóstico sobre usted, para seguir el progreso de su enfermedad. Con esta información actualizada, seré capaz de prepararle pociones personalizadas— explicó, intentando mantener su fachada de calma y no mostrar las facciones de irritación y excitación que al mismo tiempo luchaban en su interior.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras lo miraba con recelo.  
  
—Comprendo que, de algún modo, se sienta en deuda con Dumbledore y quiera tratar de ayudarme, pero esto es ridículo.  
  
—¿En qué sentido es ridículo? —contraatacó.  
  
—En todos los sentidos —exclamó Harry, derramando su té en el piso.   
  
Severus observó mientras Dobby aparecía y limpiaba el desorden, reemplazando la taza de té y desapareciendo de nuevo, sin que Harry lo notara siquiera.  
  
—Aunque usted esté contento con ocultarse y sufrir con esas viles e inefectivas pociones, yo siento que, como maestro en Pociones del mayor nivel, sería negligente de mi parte permitir que usted continuara así.  
  
—¿Así que, por la bondad de su corazón, va a poner su vida en suspenso y extender la mía por unas cuantas semanas o meses? —tanteó Harry, manteniendo la mirada cautelosa.  
  
—Vamos, señor Potter, me conoce mejor que eso —contestó Severus con una sonrisa—. Aunque hacer esto ciertamente satisfaría cualquier promesa o deuda con Albus, también trae unos cuantos beneficios para mí —ante la mirada de incomprensión de su interlocutor, posó su taza de té y se inclinó hacia delante—. Sólo piense en las oportunidades de publicación.  
  
Harry bufó antes de caer completamente en una alegre risa.  
  
—Tonto de mí, ¿cómo se me ocurrió pensar que esto era sólo en mi beneficio? Adelante, disponga de mi casa.  
  
Severus no pudo evitar sentir calidez ante la visión de Harry riendo. Ya fuera que lo quisiera admitir ante si mismo o no, Harry Potter se había vuelto importante para el amargo y hastiado mago. Si todo lo que podía hacer era lograr que los meses que le quedaban fueran más confortables y eventualmente facilitar su tránsito, que así fuera. Si alguien merecía un poco de paz, ése era Harry Potter.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Severus se había mudado a una habitación vacía al lado de la de Harry. Con la ayuda de Dobby, había convertido una sección del sótano en un laboratorio adecuado para las muchas horas que tendría que pasar trabajando.  
  
Después de presentarle la fórmula mejorada de la poción nutritiva el día anterior, los últimos argumentos de Harry habían caído. Severus no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo la mirada de sorpresa y deleite en el rostro del joven cuando probó por primera vez la poción. En lugar del brebaje vil y amargo al que estaba acostumbrado, se encontró con un dulce sabor a frutas, que sentaba mucho mejor en su estómago.  
  
Una vez que el nuevo espacio de laboratorio estuvo suficientemente ordenado, Severus tomó las primeras pruebas, detallando el actual estado de la enfermedad. Harry se sentó, indiferente, mientras el hombre garabateaba frenéticamente en un pergamino, revisando distraídamente su historia médica y comparando notas.  
  
—¿Y ahora qué viene? —indagó, mientras Severus murmuraba para si mismo sobre su trabajo.  
  
Sin levantar la mirada, el profesor de Pociones chasqueó los dedos y convocó a Dobby.  
  
—Tome su dosis de la siguiente poción y permítame calcular algunas fórmulas. Mañana comenzaré a trabajar en el laboratorio.  
  
—Oh, vale —contestó, aceptando los viales que Dobby le entregaba y tragando las pociones—. ¿Hay algo que necesite?  
  
—¿Además de paz y quietud? —preguntó Severus, todavía inmerso en sus notas.  
  
—Bien, entonces me iré a acostar.  
  
—Muy bien. Buenas noches, señor Potter.  
  
—Buenas noches.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El siguiente día fue productivo. Severus fue capaz de reformular cuatro de las ocho pociones que Harry tomaba regularmente. Por supuesto, las pociones tendrían que ser ajustadas con frecuencia, pero una vez dado este primer paso, el más difícil, el resto del trabajo podría ser cumplido sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
Después de embotellar las nuevas pociones y limpiar el trabajo del día, Severus subió las escaleras, ansiando una comida caliente y una taza de té. Como era su hábito, había trabajado durante el almuerzo, pues necesitaba atender las diferentes pociones para asegurarse un correcto resultado en la elaboración.  
  
Al pasar por la salita, escuchó voces y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta a escuchar un momento.  
  
—Sí, Hermione, he tomado todas mis pociones —estaba diciendo Harry, arrodillado frente a la chimenea encendida.  
  
—Es sólo que te ves un poco más agotado que la semana pasada. Estamos preocupados por ti, Harry —la cabeza de Hermione Granger apenas era visible entre las llamas verdes, bajo el cuerpo del dueño de casa.  
  
—Estoy seguro que tienes muchas otras cosas de que preocuparte aparte de mí —dijo él—. Por ejemplo, deberías estar preocupada sobre cómo vas a hacer para que Ron te proponga matrimonio.  
  
Severus pudo notar el rubor que aparecía en el rostro de la bruja y escuchó un improperio emerger de algún lugar detrás de la cabeza de ella; obviamente, a Ron Weasley no le había gustado el comentario de Harry. Severus sonrió ante los intentos del Gryffindor para quitar la atención de su deteriorada salud.  
  
—Harry… —ella lo amonestó, todavía ruborizada.  
  
El moreno hizo una mueca y comentó:  
  
—Ya basta con todo esto. Tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Ve a entregar tus reportes a todas las partes interesadas; estoy bien y puedo sostenerme a mi mismo, así que pueden seguir con sus propios asuntos. Ve a trabajar, continúa con tu repugnante sexo heterosexual con Ron y disfruta de tu comida en la Madriguera el domingo.  
  
—¿Prometes que llamarás por la chimenea si necesitas algo?  
  
—¿No lo hago siempre? —contestó.  
  
—Hablaremos la semana que viene, Harry. Te amamos.  
  
—Yo también los amo, Hermione. Dale a Ron un gran, húmedo y baboso beso de mi parte.  
  
Severus escuchó otro improperio desde el fondo antes que Hermione pudiera cerrar la conexión. Sonrió y estaba a punto de dejar escapar un comentario mordaz acerca de los amigos de Harry, cuando escuchó un quejido proveniente del muchacho, quien seguía arrodillado en el piso, frente a la chimenea.  
  
—¿Harry, está todo bien? —preguntó, mientras cruzaba la habitación rápidamente y se inclinaba para ayudarlo a incorporarse del piso.  
  
—Estoy bien, señor —contestó, aunque su pálida expresión y ligero temblor traicionaban sus palabras—. Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme. Creo que es hora que me vaya a acostar.  
  
—Antes que te vayas, tengo unas nuevas pociones para ti —entregándole las pociones nutritivas y fortalecedoras recién hechas, observó mientras Harry las tragaba con rapidez.  
  
—¿Por qué será que de repente todas mis pociones saben mucho mejor? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Supuse que era preferible no sufrir innecesariamente. Pero si lo prefieres, siempre podría regresar a las fórmulas originales.  
  
—No será necesario, señor. Gracias. Aprecio todo su esfuerzo —musitó débilmente—. Ahora, me iré a la cama.  
  
—Harry —llamó Severus antes que pudiera abandonar la habitación—. Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme siempre.  
  
—Gracias, señor —replicó, ofreciéndole otra pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse a su habitación.  
  
Suspirando pesadamente, Severus dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, convocando a Dobby para pedirle la cena. Una vez a solas con sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la menguada salud del joven. Fortaleciendo su resolución, juró encontrar una manera de ayudar a Harry… sin importar el esfuerzo o las consecuencias.


	3. Capítulo 3

Severus despertó repentinamente, parpadeando ante la luz del amanecer. Algo lo había despertado, aunque no podía imaginar qué había sido. No había ningún problema en su habitación. Aguzó el oído, atento a cualquier ruido que le indicara cuál podría haber sido la causa.   
  
Cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe, saltó de la cama, salió al pasillo y corrió hacia la siguiente puerta, la habitación de Harry. La cama estaba vacía, pero era evidente que había dormido en ella; las sábanas se arrastraban a un lado de cualquier modo. Al escuchar un suave gemido, se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y encontró a Harry yaciendo en el piso y apenas consciente.  
  
Al llevarlo de regreso a su cama, Severus se sintió impactado de cuan fácil resultaba moverlo. Harry no pesaba casi nada. Estaba sudando copiosamente y temblaba. Un toque en su piel, reveló cuan alta era su temperatura.  
  
—Dobby —llamó, convocando al elfo doméstico. Cuando este apareció en la habitación, jadeó aturdido ante la vista de su querido amo—. Ve a mi habitación y trae mi botiquín de pociones, está en la cartera blanca, al lado de la cama. También necesito mi varita, que está en la mesita de noche. Luego, ve al laboratorio y trae dos viales de poción reductora de fiebre. Están en el tercer armario de la izquierda, etiquetados con tinta púrpura.  
  
Dobby asintió y desapareció, regresando apenas segundos más tarde con los artículos requeridos. Haciéndole una rápida revisión para diagnóstico, Severus quedó consternado ante lo que encontró. La inmunidad de Harry estaba terriblemente baja y, de alguna forma, había contraído un virus de gripe. En su estado de debilidad, ese simple virus podía ser fatal.  
  
Persuadiendo suavemente al casi inconsciente mago, Severus consiguió reducir su fiebre. Una vez que la temperatura descendió a niveles más normales, lo dejó al cuidado de Dobby. Después de dejarle instrucciones estrictas para que lo llamara si la condición de Harry cambiaba de alguna forma, se retiró a su laboratorio.  
  
Durante las siguientes horas, preparó una nueva tanda de solución fortalecedora, junto con la nueva poción nutritiva y un potente antiviral. Exhausto, pero optimista, se apresuró a regresar a la habitación de Harry con las pociones. Se sintió complacido al ver que, aunque todavía extremadamente débil, el joven había recuperado la consciencia.  
  
—Harry, has contraído un virus gripal que te ha debilitado aún más. Aquí tengo unas pociones que podrán ayudar—explicó, sentándose en la cama a su lado.  
  
Asintiendo débilmente, el joven trató de asir la primera botella, sólo para arruinarlo con los temblores. Severus alargó el brazo para estabilizar su mano y recuperó el recipiente. Acercándose, lo rodeó con un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse un poco más en la cama. Encontrándose con su sorprendida mirada, Severus levantó una ceja, interrogante, pidiendo permiso para ayudar al orgulloso mago. Harry parpadeó con cansancio y se relajó contra el brazo del hombre. Con esta silenciosa aquiescencia, Severus llevó la botellita hasta los labios temblorosos y lo ayudó a beber la poción sanadora.  
  
Repitió sus acciones con los otros dos viales y luego, cuidadosamente, bajó a Harry de regreso a la cama, alisando las ropas de cama alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
—¿Ha experimentado algo de náuseas?—preguntó, mientras le hacía un nuevo examen.  
  
—No, sólo me siento realmente débil y cansado—contestó, girando la cabeza para mirarlo—. Gracias por ayudarme.  
  
Severus detuvo el examen por un momento, sorprendido por la inesperada emoción que sentía ante la gratitud de Harry. Reasumiendo de nuevo, se aseguró de estudiar sus rasgos antes de contestar.  
  
—De nada, Harry.  
  
—¿Se da cuenta que desde ayer me ha estado llamando por mi nombre? —dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Severus se giró y encontró su mirada, sorprendido ante la sencilla declaración.  
  
—En realidad, no lo había notado. Si se siente incómodo con eso, intentaré ser más formal.  
  
—No —denegó rápidamente—. Me gusta. Es sólo que es algo nuevo… escucharlo llamarme así. Estoy acostumbrado a ‘Potter’, o ‘mocoso’, o ‘niñato insolente’—terminó, ampliando su sonrisa.  
  
—En ese caso, me esforzaré por continuar. Sin embargo, no le prometo que no regresaré a alguna de sus denominaciones anteriores. Si usted da razones para ser llamado niñato insolente, no tendré otra opción que llamarlo así.  
  
—Entonces, ¿eso significa que conseguiré llamarle Sev? —le preguntó con una sonrisa digna de un Slytherin.  
  
Sin preocuparse por evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió ante el horrendo diminutivo, el mago mayor se giró hacia el joven con mirada malévola.  
  
—Si lo hace, no seré responsable de mis acciones contra usted, mocoso. Sin embargo, si debe, puede llamarme Severus.  
  
—En ese caso, gracias, Severus —dijo suavemente, parpadeando con cansancio—. Por todo.  
  
—Descanse un rato, Harry. Estaré aquí, si necesita algo —aconsejó, observando como el enfermo se sumergía rápidamente en el sueño.   
  
Preocupado, Severus se ubicó en un sillón al otro extremo de la habitación, manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre el durmiente. Cuando Harry despertó, varias horas después, el Slytherin se sintió aliviado al encontrar que la fiebre no había regresado y los exámenes ya no mostraban señales de virus.  
  
Convocando a Dobby, ordenó algo de caldo para Harry, animándolo a tomarlo para que ayudara en la recuperación de sus fuerzas. Una vez que se aseguró que el joven no experimentaba más temblores, le dejó el caldo y se retiró, una vez más, a su laboratorio.  
  
Para el final de la tarde, había conseguido reformular el resto de las pociones que se necesitaban. Con la prolongada tarea terminada, llegaba la esperanza de tener que pasar en el laboratorio solamente un par de horas al día, ajustándolas según se necesitara.  
  
Deteniéndose en la habitación de su anfitrión, encontró que estaba dormido, luciendo bastante sereno. Cerró la puerta suavemente y convocó a Dobby.  
  
—¿Harry tomó sus pociones nocturnas? —preguntó.  
  
—Sí, amo Snape, señor. El amo Harry Potter se sintió mucho mejor esta noche, señor. Y también se ve mucho mejor —contestó el elfo doméstico, sonriéndole.  
  
—Muy bien, Dobby. Gracias por tu ayuda de hoy. Ahora, me voy a retirar a descansar —dijo, girándose para entrar en su habitación.  
  
—Pero, amo Snape, señor, no ha cenado todavía —dijo Dobby, asiendo la manga del mago.  
  
—No es necesario, Dobby. Esta noche, estoy mucho más cansado que hambriento —contestó, alejándose del muy excitable elfo.  
  
—Pero, el amo Harry Potter preguntará si me estoy asegurando que el amo Snape esté cuidando de si mismo —argumentó, estrujando el raído jersey que vestía—. Por favor, amo Snape, señor. Por favor, permítale a Dobby traerle algo de comer.  
  
Severus lo observó por un momento, la diversión luchando con la irritación mientras el elfo doméstico seguía con la nerviosa cantaleta de no ser capaz de seguir las instrucciones de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiera deseado negarse a la petición, aunque sólo fuera por principios, le intrigaba el hecho que Harry se hubiera preocupado de asegurarse que él se cuidara.   
  
—Muy bien, Dobby. Un emparedado y una taza de té estarán bien. Por favor, tráelos a mi habitación —pidió, dejando a un elfo doméstico visiblemente aliviado, antes de dar la vuelta y entrar en su cuarto, pasando directo a bañarse, luego de todo su día en el laboratorio.  
  
Al terminar, regresó a la habitación, y no sólo encontró el emparedado y té que había pedido, sino también un plato de galletas de almendras. Sonriendo a pesar de si mismo, se encontró pensando que era agradable que el elfo hubiera notado sus gustos.  
  
Comiendo rápidamente, pero sintiéndose realmente mejor por haberlo hecho, escribió unas pocas notas sobre el progreso de Harry y las pociones que había completado, y luego cayó en la cama, satisfecho. En segundos, estaba profundamente dormido  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Dos días más tarde, el sanador Applewhite hizo una nueva aparición en la salita de Harry. Se sorprendió al ver a Severus acomodado en el sofá una vez más, pero no lo mencionó. Haciendo sus exámenes típicos, comenzó a tomar notas, sólo para revisar los exámenes anteriores y repetir los actuales.  
  
—Harry —indagó, mostrándose confundido—. ¿Cómo te has sentido esta semana?  
  
—Casi igual —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tuve un pequeño problema con un virus gripal pero, afortunadamente, Severus estaba aquí para ayudar —al Slytherin le costó trabajo no regresar la sonrisa que Harry estaba lanzando en su dirección—. Aunque, he notado que los temblores han disminuido los últimos dos días.   
  
—Ya veo —dijo el sanador, mirando nuevamente sus notas—. Señor Snape, usted ha estado elaborando pociones nuevas esta semana, ¿no?  
  
—Sí, pero sólo los últimos cinco días.  
     
—¿Podría suministrarme una lista con los cambios que ha realizado en las pociones del régimen?  
  
—Por supuesto —contestó Severus, sacando la lista, ya elaborada, de su bolsillo—. ¿Hay algún problema, señor?  
  
—Todo lo contrario —el sanador miró la lista—. Durante los pasados cuatro meses, cada semana, Harry ha mostrado un marcado deterioro en su salud. Deterioro que no observo en los exámenes que he realizado esta semana —explicó—. De hecho, Harry, has ganado dos puntos, y por primera vez en dos meses, tus niveles de hierro son normales. Además, tus niveles de magia son los más altos que he visto en los últimos tres meses.  
  
—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento.  
  
—Estoy diciendo que, lo que sea que el señor Snape está haciendo, está funcionando estupendamente. No sé si esta tendencia continuará y, por supuesto, no hay modo en que pudieras esperar que el deterioro de tu cuerpo se detenga. Sin embargo, este nuevo régimen muy bien podría extender tu vida enormemente.  
  
—Severus —sus ojos encontraron los del hombre, quien pudo ver las primeras señales de humedad recogida allí.  
  
—Vamos, vamos, señor Potter —replicó Severus, incómodo ante la evidente gratitud que brotaba de él—. Dejemos los lugares comunes hasta que esta maravilla dure mas de una semana, ¿quiere?  
  
Asintiendo inseguro, Harry se acomodó en su asiento, conteniendo visiblemente sus emociones. Trabajando en mantener su propia máscara y no mostrarse afectado, Severus encaró al sanador.  
  
>>Con su autorización, me gustaría quitarle a Harry su infusión de hierro, dado que sus niveles son normales.  
  
—Seguro, probaremos eso. Con algo de suerte, esta nueva poción nutritiva que ha fabricado para él será suficiente. Harry, como siempre, estaré a la distancia de una llamada de chimenea —recordó el sanador Applewhite, levantándose y reuniendo sus notas. Dobby apareció para acompañarlo a la salida, para regresar con huevos pasados por agua y una tostada para Harry.  
  
Severus se levantó para irse, tomando los resultados de la última revisión para estudiarlos, a fin de hacer cualquier cambio necesario en las pociones. Antes que pudiera abandonar la habitación, sin embargo, fue detenido por el llamado de Harry.  
  
—Severus… no sé cómo agradecerle —musitó, la voz ligeramente temblorosa.  
  
—No necesita hacerlo, Harry —contestó, incapaz de decir nada más. Salió rápidamente, huyendo de la mirada de absoluta adoración que adornaba el rostro del joven.  
  
Cerrando tras él la puerta de su habitación, se sentó inseguro en un sillón junto a su cama, pasando una cansada mano por su rostro.  
  
Nadie lo había mirado de esa forma antes. Aunque ya había admitido ante si mismo que había una recién descubierta calidez en sus sentimientos hacia el joven mago, lo había explicado como un toque de pena ante el conocimiento de todo por lo que el chico había pasado en su corta vida. Pero después de la manera en que Harry lo había mirado… era como si el joven pensara que Severus había colgado la luna para él. Descubrió que deseaba que Harry lo siguiera mirando de esa forma.  
  
Silenciosamente, se maldijo a si mismo por esta nueva debilidad. De ningún modo era apropiado para él tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia el joven. Para empezar, estaba muy enfermo. Aunque las pociones parecían ayudar, no había cura para la enfermedad que estaba arruinando su cuerpo. Tarde o temprano, el cuerpo de Harry se deterioraría hasta un punto en que ninguna poción sería capaz de ayudarlo.  
  
En segundo lugar, aún si, tan inverosímil como era, Harry desarrollara por él alguna clase de sentimiento diferente a la amistad, no estaría basados en la realidad. Severus sabía que la salud de Harry, la poca que poseía, dependía totalmente de las pociones que él prepararía. Cualquier expresión enamorada o mirada cálida del joven, innegablemente, estaría irremediablemente entremezclada con esa verdad.  
  
Suspirando con fuerza, masajeó sus sienes con una poción, tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que estaba abriéndose paso a través de su cráneo. Se resignó a una verdad que había permanecido omnipresente en su vida. Sin importar las circunstancias, estaba condenado a estar solo, obligado a participar en las tareas menos placenteras. Y esa creencia se veía aún más enfatizada; ahora que había admitido que podía tener sentimientos hacia alguien, ese alguien estaba muriendo.   
  
Antes que sus pensamientos pudieran tornarse sensibleros, fue interrumpido por un toque tentativo en la puerta. Levantándose con cansancio, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse de frente con el objeto de sus melancólicas reflexiones.  
  
—Sólo quería comprobar que estuviera bien —explicó Harry, moviendo los pies y luciendo un tanto incómodo.  
  
—Estoy bien, Harry —contestó, asegurándose que su máscara habitual estuviera firmemente colocada en su lugar.  
  
—¿Le gustaría algo de cenar? Podría tomarlo en la salita. Yo estaba a punto de empezar un libro nuevo y no me molestaría la compañía —sugirió, luciendo casi suplicante ante el hombre más alto.  
  
Su mente estaba gritándole que retrocediera y aumentara el espacio entre ellos, que no aceptara la invitación y regresara a revolcarse en su auto compasión. Sin embargo, esa misma esperanza de antes estaba en el fondo de los ojos verdes, y Severus no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para escuchar a su mente.  
  
—Dado que recientemente usted se ha visto tan preocupado por mis hábitos alimenticios, sería para mí un placer cenar donde pudiera atestiguar el evento —contestó, con una ligera sonrisita. Ante el leve rubor del Gryffindor, sin embargo, la sonrisita se transformó en una genuina sonrisa—. También estaré encantado con la compañía, Harry.  
  
Severus pensó que, en ese momento, la sonrisa del muchacho podría haber derretido hasta el más duro de los corazones.  
  
Una vez que se hubieron acomodado en la salita de estar, con un recipiente de cordero guisado frente a Severus, cayeron en un sencillo y agradable silencio. Mientras Harry intentaba ponerse tan cómodo como fuera posible en el sofá, con una cobija ligera cubriéndolo, el Slytherin observó con curiosidad el libro que había atraído la atención del joven.  
  
—¿Y cuál sería el nombre de esta pieza maestra de literatura? —preguntó, apenas ligeramente burlón.  
  
—Se llama _El Misterio de Salem’s Lot_. Está escrito por Stephen King. ¿Ha leído alguno de sus libros?  
  
—No —Severus estaba intrigado por la elección de Harry. Había escuchado hablar sobre Stephen King y sabía que escribía dentro del género de horror. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el muchacho disfrutara leyendo esa clase de historias. Después de todo, había vivido más horror del que se pudiera imaginar—. Le ruego que me diga de qué trata ese libro.  
  
—Vampiros —contestó, con una ancha sonrisa—. He estado deseando leerlo hace mucho tiempo. En realidad, siento que ahora es un buen momento para empezar.  
  
—¿Puedo? —preguntó Severus, tendiendo la mano para leer la sobrecubierta. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía intrigado por la premisa de ese libro—. Parece que será bastante interesante de leer.  
  
Harry retomó el libro e hizo una pausa antes de empezar.  
  
—¿Le gustaría que leyera en voz alta? —ofreció, excitado—. Dado que parece interesante, podría ser divertido si lo disfrutáramos juntos, ¿no lo cree?  
  
—Por supuesto, Harry. Hace bastante tiempo que no tengo el gusto de escuchar una lectura dramática ejecutada para mi disfrute.  
  
El joven rio mientras abría el libro. Pasando la página al primer capítulo, comenzó a leer.  
  
— _Casi todos pensaban que el hombre y el chico eran padre e hijo_  
  
Severus permaneció sentado, dejando que la agradable voz de Harry fluyera sobre él. Después de todo, si el joven se sentía lo bastante bien como para comenzar este libro largamente esperado, quién era él para negárselo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> El Misterio de Salem’s Lot es una creación de Stephen King. La cita que puse es, de hecho, la primera oración de la historia. Es uno de mis libros favoritos y lo he usado sólo con las mejores intenciones y con el mayor respeto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Durante las siguientes semanas, Severus se encontró cayendo en una cómoda rutina. De hecho, era casi impactante la facilidad con la que los dos hombres habían unido sus vidas. Cada mañana, Severus realizaba un examen completo y se retiraba a su laboratorio a trabajar unas cuantas horas, haciendo los ajustes necesarios de las pociones que permitirían que Harry mantuviera sus actuales niveles de salud.   
  
Luego almorzaban juntos en el saloncito, enzarzados en conversaciones varias o tomando turnos para leer en voz alta cualquiera que fuera el libro que hubiera atraído la atención de Harry. Si alguna vez se encontraban sentados un poco más cerca de lo habitual, ciertamente ninguno lo mencionaba. Si a veces la mirada de Severus persistía algo más de tiempo sobre los rasgos de Harry, casi lograba convencerse que era porque verificaba su color. Si la mano del joven rozaba contra la suya un poco más de lo necesario cuando le pasaba las galletas, bien, obviamente no era más que un gesto de gratitud por su compañía.  
  
Severus podía admitir que estaba contento; era un sentimiento extraño para él. Por más de veinte años, su vida no había sido suya. Con la desaparición del Señor Oscuro, por fin era libre de perseguir sus propios deseos e intereses. Al principio, había resentido que se le hubiera pedido proporcionar sus servicios una vez más para ‘El Elegido’. Sin embargo, estaba asombrado de cuan rápidamente había cambiado la situación.  
  
Casi inmediatamente, descubrió que tratar de facilitar las cosas para Harry era exactamente lo que _quería_ hacer. Esa comprensión había llegado con bastante sorpresa. Siempre se había preciado de conocer su lugar en el mundo, lo que él esperaba de los otros y lo que se esperaba de él. Sin embargo, una vez más, Harry Potter había destruido completamente todas sus creencias y expectativas.  
  
Disfrutaba realmente el tiempo que pasaban juntos, leyendo o discutiendo sobre múltiples temas. Descubrir que Harry había leído muchos de los clásicos había sido una placentera sorpresa para él. Habían pasado más de una noche debatiendo los méritos de Shakespeare sobre Bacon, o de Austen sobre Barrett Browning. Se había sentido extrañamente agradado al averiguar que Harry había sido uno de los que había sugerido la clase de Estudios Mágicos a la Directora, creando un nivelador acorde con el que el curso de Estudios Muggles ya proveía. Se sentía orgulloso de que el joven tuviera tal perspicacia para ver la necesidad y ayudar a conseguir la solución.  
  
Uno de sus momentos favoritos había sido cuando Harry había explicado a sus amigos, durante su conversación semanal por chimenea, cómo él lo estaba ayudando a verse y sentirse mucho mejor. Se había parado en el fondo, sonriendo y disfrutando, mientras Ronald Weasley lanzaba amenazas, diciendo que el hombre estaba probando con Harry la maldición Imperius. Sin embargo, se encontró impactado, boquiabierto y sorprendentemente afectado, cuando Harry lo había defendido incondicionalmente ante sus dos mejores amigos. Fue luego cuando recordó que era él, Severus Snape, quien se estaba quedando en la casa de Harry, pasando tiempo con él, y no Ron Weasley o Hermione Granger.  
  
Alcanzó un punto donde casi pudo olvidar las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a vivir en casa de Harry. Aunque, por supuesto, de vez en cuando había retrocesos menores en la salud del Gryffindor, pero la mayor parte del tiempo había conseguido una especie de meseta donde permanecía relativamente estable. Claro, con las cosas así, el problema podría golpear cuando menos se esperaba.  
  
Severus se acababa de sentar en el sillón frente al sofá sobre el cual Harry estaba tendido cómodamente, cuando notó un brillo travieso en sus ojos.  
  
—Por la expresión de tu cara, sólo puedo asumir que la tontería que elegiste para que leyéramos esta semana es incluso peor que lo usual —comentó Severus, el desdén habitual en su voz sorprendentemente suavizado.  
  
Harry le lanzó una mirada fingiéndose ofendido, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
—Tendré que informarte que Douglas Adams es alabado como un genio literario.  
  
Severus estaba a punto de replicar cuando, repentinamente, el libro que Harry había estado sosteniendo cayó al piso. Levantando la vista, observó con horror cómo el color desaparecía del rostro del joven y sus ojos giraban hacia arriba. Instantáneamente, se puso en acción; cruzó a trompicones el pequeño espacio, alcanzando a Harry en el momento que empezaba a convulsionar terriblemente. Rodeándolo con sus brazos apretadamente para tratar de controlar los espasmos, llamó frenéticamente a Dobby. Apareciendo en la habitación, el elfo doméstico se aterró ante la visión de su amado amo y amigo.  
  
—Dobby, cálmate —imploró Severus, tratando de seguir su propio consejo—. Necesito que busques inmediatamente al sanador Applewhite, ¿comprendes?  
  
Dobby asintió tembloroso y desapareció de inmediato. Severus quedó sin poder hacer otra cosa que proteger al Gryffindor para que no se hiriera a si mismo. Sosteniendo el agitado cuerpo apretadamente contra el suyo, se encontró rezando a cualquiera de las deidades que lo estuviera escuchando para que, por favor, no se llevaran a Harry… no todavía. Aunque había llegado a esta situación sabiendo con toda certeza cuál sería, eventualmente, el resultado, también sabía que no estaba listo. Ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin Harry en ella.  
  
—Por favor, Harry —suplicó al joven, que seguía convulsionando—. Resiste, por favor. No puedes irte todavía. No todavía. Resiste, Harry. Te sacaré de esto, ¿me escuchas? Te sacaré de esto.  
  
Estaba tan centrado en el joven que no fue consciente del regreso de Dobby, acompañado del sanador, y se sorprendió al sentir una fuerte mano apretando su hombro. Levantando la vista con ansiedad, tuvo que luchar para mantener su fachada de calma.  
  
—Señor Snape… Severus —dijo el sanador Applewhite con voz tranquilizadora—. Sólo sosténgalo… Voy a hacer algunos análisis, ¿está bien?  
  
El profesor de Pociones asintió, luchando por mantener aferrado al chico mientras seguía retorciéndose.  
  
>>¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? —interrogó el sanador, mientras pasaba su varita por la frente del enfermo.  
  
—Er… no sé… unos cuantos minutos, creo —farfullo Severus.  
  
Antes que el medimago pudiera preguntar algo más, el débil cuerpo de Harry finalmente se derrumbó contra Severus. El Gryffindor estaba respirando de manera irregular y permanecía inconsciente. Por un momento, los únicos sonidos en la habitación fueron el suave cántico del sanador lanzando los hechizos, la débil respiración de Harry, y, en opinión de Severus, el frenético golpeteo de su propio corazón.  
  
—Me gustaría trasladarlo a su habitación —pidió el sanador Applewhite—. Parece estar estable por el momento, así que le suministraré un par de pociones y luego, si está dispuesto, me gustaría hablar unos minutos con usted.  
  
—Por supuesto —contestó, levantando a Harry en brazos con facilidad y llevándolo a su habitación. Una vez acostado en su cama, Severus pasó una mano ligeramente temblorosa por la frente del enfermo, retirando el cabello húmedo de sudor, y notando la extrema palidez en su rostro.   
  
El sanador Applewhite lanzó un breve _Ennervate_ a Harry, justo el tiempo suficiente para lograr darle a tomar unas pociones. Por un momento, Severus deseó haber tenido oportunidad de preparar él mismo las pociones necesarias, pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente descartado cuando Harry, obviamente confundido y apenas consciente, murmuró suavemente ‘Severus’ antes de caer de regreso en la inconsciencia.  
  
Su corazón se detuvo por breves segundos, mientras escuchaba su nombre susurrado por aquellos labios. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo extraño de ese evento, el medimago lo estaba conduciendo fuera de la habitación.  
  
Pidiendo té a Dobby, Applewhite guio a Severus hasta el sofá y esperó a que tomara asiento, antes de acercar otra silla.  
  
Severus sintió como un repentino ramalazo de miedo atravesaba su cuerpo.  
  
—Señor Snape —empezó el sanador, aceptando su té y tomando un pequeño sorbo—. Si me permite preguntar, ¿cuál es exactamente su relación con Harry?  
  
—¿Para qué necesita saberlo? —contestó, aferrando con fuerza su taza.  
  
—Requiero saberlo porque la información que vamos a discutir es delicada —explicó, buscando los ojos negros y sosteniendo seriamente su mirada.  
  
Suspirando pesadamente, Severus colocó la taza de té en la mesa, perdiendo de repente todo deseo de tomarlo.  
  
—La nuestra es… una relación complicada de explicar —comenzó, pasando una mano temblorosa a través de su cabello—. Ante todo, supongo que el título de Fabricante Personal de Pociones quiere decir algo. Como sabe, me he residenciado aquí para asegurarme que a Harry se le suministren las mejores pociones posibles para su condición, continuamente variable. Sin embargo, lo más importante, al menos para mí, es que lo considero mi amigo. Quizás el único que tengo —terminó con un susurro.  
  
El sanador Applewhite se acomodó en su asiento y observó como el hombre de ojos negros luchaba con sus emociones.   
  
—¿Así, estoy en lo correcto al asumir que, como Fabricante Personal de Pociones de Harry, usted es, de hecho, una especie de cuidador? —provocó, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le dirigía una mirada directa y penetrante.   
  
Severus captó de inmediato lo que el hombre estaba implicando. Como sanador, había sólo ciertas personas a las que Applewhite podía suministrar cierto tipo de información médica. Encontrando la mirada franca con la propia, el Slytherin declaro:  
  
—Sí, sanador Applewhite. En la actualidad, soy el cuidador principal de Harry Potter.  
  
Asintiendo en señal de aprobación, el medimago se relajó en su asiento y tomó su taza de té una vez más.  
  
—No voy a andar con rodeos, señor Snape. Harry está llegando a un momento crucial… uno que sabíamos que vendría —dijo, la tristeza tiñendo su voz—. Francamente, estoy asombrado del nivel de salud que ha mantenido los dos últimos meses, y sé que es gracias a las pociones que le prepara que ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Cuando usted llegó por primera vez, le había dado un pronóstico de, como mucho, unas pocas semanas, antes que su cuerpo finalmente fallara. En lugar de eso, ha tenido dos meses de funcionamiento casi normal, gracias a usted.  
  
—¿Cuál es su pronóstico ahora? —preguntó Severus, con voz ligeramente temblorosa.  
  
—Tiene, quizás, otro par de meses antes que sus órganos comiencen a colapsar debido al daño ya presente. Sin embargo, este ataque es lo que más me preocupa.  
  
—¿En qué sentido?  
  
—La severidad y longitud del ataque, demuestra que el daño en su sistema neurológico comienza a empeorar. Tenía la esperanza que el daño se restringiera a los temblores pero, desafortunadamente, ése ya no parece ser el caso —el sanador frotó sus ojos con fatiga—. Ésta podría ser la primera señal de un serio deterioro neurológico.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué podemos esperar? —un miedo helado corrió a través de las venas de Severus.  
  
—Hay la posibilidad de más temblores, ataques futuros, pérdida de memoria, desvanecimientos, pérdida de conciencia y demencia.  
  
Severus respiró con dificultad, deseando poder ignorar las nefastas posibilidades que habían sido presentadas ante él.   
  
>>Como dije —continuó el medimago—, ahora Harry está estable y probablemente dormirá unas cuantas horas. Si gusta, puedo regresar después que despierte para explicarle la situación.  
  
—¿Estaría bien si soy yo quien se lo dice? —preguntó Severus; de alguna forma, necesitaba ser él quien impartiera esa noticia.  
  
Asintiendo, el sanador Applewhite comentó:  
  
—Puede que eso sea lo mejor. Harry ha pasado a depender de usted, señor Snape; es posible que de ese modo tome mejor la noticia. Si me necesita, por la razón que sea, por favor, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo.  
  
Severus aceptó, aturdido, y acompañó al hombre a la salida, regresando rápidamente a su sitio en el sofá. Descansando la cabeza en sus manos, finalmente permitió que la verdad lo inundara. Harry iba a morir. Iba a marchitarse ante sus ojos. En realidad, lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, había otra verdad inextricablemente atada en todo eso. Harry iba a morir… y Severus estaba enamorado de él.  
  
Un ronco sollozo escapó de su garganta antes de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y dejar que sus pies lo guiaran a la habitación de Harry una vez más.  
  
Mirando a la delgada y frágil criatura extendida a través de la cama, su corazón dio una dolorosa sacudida. No podía entender cómo había llegado a este lugar… ¿cuándo había tomado el giro que lo había sacado irremediablemente de su aburrido y controlado camino?  
  
Alargó la mano y una vez más arregló el cabello de la frente de Harry, permitiéndose el consuelo de observar su respiración firme y sus serenos rasgos. La sensación debió sacar al joven levemente de su sueño, pues se giró sobre la mano de Severus y presionó contra ella mientras suspiraba, todavía dormido.  
  
Fue en ese momento que el hombre tomó su decisión. Harry no iba a morir.  
  
Como siempre en su vida, una vez que Severus decidía un camino, no se apartaba de el. Bueno, con excepción de este lío con sus desastrosos y torturantes sentimientos por el cachorro. Dejando la habitación y cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él, convocó a Dobby.   
  
—Harry está descansando cómodamente por ahora, Dobby —explicó al desconsolado elfo doméstico—. Debo ir a Hogwarts por un rato, pero regresaré pronto. Si despierta antes que yo vuelva, haz que esté tranquilo y se quede en la cama. Le explicaré todo cuando regrese.  
  
—Sí, amo Snape, señor —dijo Dobby, retorciendo sus manos y lanzando desesperadas miradas hacia la puerta de la habitación de Harry.  
  
—Si hay problemas, primero llama al sanador Applewhite y luego avísame de inmediato.  
  
—Sí, por supuesto, amo Snape, señor —el elfo alzó sus aguados ojos—. Usted es un buen mago, señor. El señor Harry Potter es muy afortunado al tenerlo, señor.  
  
Severus se vio un tanto afectado por las palabras de Dobby, pero mantuvo su paso mientras daba la vuelta y salía de la casa, apareciendo en las puertas de Hogwarts.  
  
Se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca; momentos después, Minerva se reunía con él, alertada de su arribo a través de las protecciones.  
  
—Severus, ¿está todo bien? ¿Cómo está Harry? —preguntó con ansiedad, obviamente angustiada por la desesperada apariencia de Severus.  
  
—No está bien, Minerva —contestó el hombre mientras buscaba entre los estantes, sacando libros, en lo que estaba seguro parecía ser un patrón al azar.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer, Severus?  
  
—No tengo idea —replicó, encaminándose a la Sección Prohibida.  
  
—Entonces, ¿está comenzando? —preguntó ella, su voz apenas más que un susurro.  
  
—Sí —replicó cortante—. Pero yo lo voy a detener.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogó Minerva, levantando bruscamente la cabeza, mientras lo taladraba con una agitada mirada.  
  
—Harry no va a morir. No lo permitiré.  
  
—Pero, Severus, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer… Los mejores sanadores…—vaciló, la emoción fluyendo en su habitualmente controlada voz.  
  
—Me importa un demonio lo que ‘los mejores sanadores’ hayan dicho del asunto. Él no va a morir. Voy a encontrar algo… lo que sea.  
  
—¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó Minerva.  
  
Severus no respondió. Su mente estaba zumbando a una velocidad frenética. Un plan. Harry estaba balanceándose sobre el abismo y sabía que había un camino para salvarlo. Todo lo que necesitaba era encontrarlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Habiendo tomado varios libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Severus hizo una rápida parada en su casa de Spinner’s End y recogió unos cuantos libros _cuestionables_ que guardaba en su biblioteca privada. Por mucho que detestara tener que volver a utilizar alguna clase de magia oscura, si había algo que pudiera salvar a Harry, lo haría en un latido.  
  
Regresó a la casa y acudió presuroso a la cabecera de Harry, confirmando con Dobby que había permanecido dormido todo el tiempo. Depositando el enorme alijo de libros en una silla, se acercó al joven y, suavemente, retiró de su frente un mustio mechón de cabello.  
  
Aunque le preocupaba que todavía siguiera inconsciente, se sentía aliviado al ver que su palidez había mejorado. Incapaz de detenerse, se inclinó y colocó un ligero beso en la decolorada cicatriz en forma de rayo. Inhalando profundamente, conservó la esencia de Harry antes de enderezarse, acomodándose en la butaca y levantando el primero de los muchos libros para comenzar su investigación.  
  
Poco después, escuchó los primeros sonidos del despertar del enfermo. Al levantar la vista, preocupado, encontró la cansada y confusa mirada del joven que le había llegado a importar más de lo que quería admitir.  
  
—Harry —dijo suavemente—, ¿cómo te sientes? —marcando la página, cerró el libro y lo colocó encima de los otros antes de levantarse y acercarse a la cama.  
  
El muchacho miró alrededor de la habitación, aceptando agradecido los lentes que Severus colocó en su mano.  
  
—Realmente, me siento bastante agotado—dijo, una arruga mancillando su frente—. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —indagó Severus, regresando a su asiento, necesitando colocar algo de distancia entre ellos para lo que iba a venir.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento, todavía luciendo un tanto aturdido y confundido.  
  
—Recuerdo que desayunamos y te fuiste al laboratorio. Empecé a curiosear los nuevos libros que acababa de recibir de la librería y elegí uno para leer en la tarde —explicó, corriendo una mano temblorosa a través de su pelo—. Eso es todo.  
  
Severus suspiró pesadamente, deseando poder evitar contarle al joven los eventos que habían sucedido desde entonces.  
  
—Terminé mi trabajo de la mañana y me reuní contigo en el saloncito para almorzar. Apenas comenzabas a mostrarme el libro que habías elegido cuando caíste y comenzaste a convulsionar. Dobby trajo al sanador Applewhite, quien permaneció con nosotros hasta que el ataque cesó y luego realizó pruebas de diagnóstico.  
  
La expresión en el rostro de Harry cambió de la confusión a la tristeza, y con rapidez a una resignada aceptación. A Severus le dolió ver aparecer esa expresión con tanta facilidad.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es la prognosis? —preguntó terminante.  
  
—El sanador cree que fue un punto crucial. Tu sistema nervioso ha comenzado a deteriorarse. Piensa que, incluso con las pociones personalizadas que te preparo, apenas será cuestión de un par de meses antes que tus órganos comiencen a apagarse.  
  
—Ya veo —musito—. Eso no es todo lo que dijo, ¿verdad?  
  
—No —contestó, fortaleciéndose para transmitir el resto de las noticias—. Con el daño extendiéndose nuevamente por tu sistema neurológico, piensa que pueden presentarse más temblores y ataques, pérdida de conciencia, y posiblemente pérdida de memoria y demencia.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente por un momento. Severus deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, pero, dada su poca experiencia en consolar a otros, estaba inseguro acerca de cómo proceder. Se sentó rígidamente en su silla, aguardando a que el joven procesara la nueva información.  
  
—Bien, sabíamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo —dijo Harry estoicamente, una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro—. De hecho, he durado mucho más de lo que el sanador creía inicialmente.  
  
—Harry…—comenzó Severus, no muy seguro de lo que deseaba decir.  
  
—Severus, no te preocupes. Es algo para lo que me he estado preparando por… Todo está en su sitio y he hecho las paces con esto.  
  
El hombre cerró los ojos con cansancio, odiando la calma en el tono de voz de Harry.  
  
>>Me siento bastante exhausto —continuó el joven, acomodándose en la cama—. Me temo que no soy buena compañía esta noche.  
  
—¿Te importaría mucho si me quedo un rato? —preguntó el profesor, necesitando permanecer cerca, donde pudiera ver a Harry.  
  
Sonriendo intrigado, el enfermo susurró.  
  
—Si realmente lo deseas, no veo la razón por la que no lo hagas.  
  
Asintió y rescató su libro, regresando a lugar que había dejado.  
  
>>Severus —musitó el Gryffindor suavemente, momentos más tarde.  
  
—¿Si, Harry?  
  
—Gracias… por quedarte y cuidarme—. Esto… significa mucho para mí que lo hagas.  
  
—De nada, Harry.  
  
—Y, ¿Severus?  
  
—¿Hmmm?  
  
—Tú… er… lo que quiero decir es… Pensé que…—se quedó sin saber qué decir.  
  
—¿Qué, Harry?—lo animó.  
  
—Cuando me estaba despertando, creí… creí sentir que alguien besaba mi frente—lo miró con recelo y estrujó la cobija entre sus dedos.  
  
Severus enrojeció, por primera vez en lo que tenía memoria.  
  
—Lo lamento, Harry. Estaba bastante… abrumado por los sucesos de hoy.  
  
Harry lo analizó por un momento, luciendo como si estuviera buscando algo que decir.  
  
—¿Lo harías de nuevo?  
  
El hombre dejó de respirar, los ojos abiertos de par en par. No era posible que Harry estuviera pidiéndole que lo besara… de nuevo. Jadeando en una brusca respiración, se encontró con que no podía hallar la voz. Podía sentir el temblor de sus manos mientras sujetaba el libro, apenas ligeramente.  
  
>>Quiero decir, si no te importa —se apresuró a agregar Harry—. Es sólo que… fue tan agradable. Pensé que era un sueño —declaró con una voz que apenas era más que un susurro.

Severus se encontró levantándose y caminando hasta la cama de Harry. La habitación parecía sobrenaturalmente silenciosa y estaba seguro que incluso el joven podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Agachándose, observó como los ojos verdes se cerraban y su boca se abría ligeramente mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Tomando otro instante para respirar en el aroma de Harry, presionó sus labios contra la fresca y seca piel de su frente.  
  
Escuchó como el joven suspiraba ante el contacto y sus propios ojos se cerraron ante el sonido. Después de un momento, se alejó a regañadientes, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada verde.  
  
—Gracias —susurró el Gryffindor.  
  
—De nada —vino el susurró de vuelta.  
  
Esa triste y resignada sonrisa acudió a los labios del enfermo una vez más.  
  
—Era de esperarse —musitó, todavía en un tono bajo.  
  
—¿El qué, Harry?  
  
—Es apenas parte de la maldición de mi vida. Justo cuando encuentro alguien a quien quiero verdaderamente, está fuera de mi alcance.  
  
—No me voy a dar por vencido todavía —replicó Severus, su voz todavía muy baja mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su lado—. Voy a encontrar un modo de detener esto.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó, alargando una mano y colocando un mechón de cabello del hombre tras su oreja.  
  
—Porque es muy raro que yo encuentre a alguien que verdaderamente quiera.  
  
Harry sonrió radiante ante su respuesta y Severus no pudo evitar contestar a su sonrisa.  
  
—Bien, eso es absolutamente una declaración, Profesor.   
  
Severus alargó la mano y cubrió la mejilla de Harry, asombrándose cuando éste cerró los ojos y si inclinó sobre su diestra.  
  
—A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que no digo nada a menos que quiera hacerlo, mocoso —dijo con voz cálida.  
  
—Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que aceptarlo —replicó, todavía sonriendo—. Pero, dado que algo así es tan extraño, ¿no crees que deberías hacer algo al respecto?  
  
Severus retrocedió por un momento, no muy seguro de lo que el otro quería decir. Los brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron y atraparon su mirada una vez más antes que Harry sonriera y se inclinara hacia delante, demostrándole su punto. Sin terminar de creer que eso era real y no algún desesperado y enfebrecido sueño, Severus se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Harry.  
  
Aunque fue suave y tranquilo debido a la débil condición del joven, Severus estaba asombrado de la profunda intensidad del beso. Nunca antes había experimentado nada tan perfecto ni tan irresistible. Cuando se alejaron, luchó contra la urgencia de pellizcarse para comprobar que lo que acababa de pasar era cierto.  
  
>>Bueno, debo decir— bromeó Harry— que esto es muy inesperado.  
  
—Harry, te lo prometo, voy a encontrar algo —aseguró Severus seriamente, necesitando que el joven comprendiera.  
  
El aludido simplemente sonrió antes de recostarse sobre la almohada. Extendiendo el brazo, aferró la mano de Severus; se quitó los lentes con cansancio y cerró los ojos, su agotamiento lo vencía rápidamente.  
  
El Profesor permaneció sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó y confirmó que estaba profundamente dormido. Teniendo ahora aún más razones que antes, regresó a sus libros con renovado vigor, determinado a no perder este regalo que había sido puesto ante él.  
  
Después de unas cuantas horas revisando viejos, polvorientos, y en su mayoría inútiles tomos, verificó que Harry estuviera cómodamente dormido y luego dejó la habitación. Estaba retrasado y necesitaba organizar una cena sencilla y la siguiente tanda de pociones para el joven.  
  
Mientras atravesaba la salita de estar de camino a la cocina, se sobresaltó con el destello verde proveniente de la chimenea y la voz que rompió la tranquilidad de la casa.  
  
—¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí? —llamó la voz, y Severus se giró para ver la cabeza de Ron Weasley en medio de las llamas verdes—. Oh, hola, er, Profesor —dijo el pelirrojo, luciendo algo incómodo.  
  
—Hola, señor Weasley —contestó, recuperando rápidamente la compostura.  
  
—Er, ¿Harry está ahí? —preguntó de nuevo antes de girarse y murmurar algo a una persona desconocida, probablemente la chica Granger.  
  
—Me temo que el señor Potter no está disponible para su charla semanal —explicó, inseguro de cuánto debería comunicar. Sabía que Harry no deseaba ser adulado o sofocado por la bien intencionada atención de sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Weasley, sonando un tanto desesperado. De repente, una segunda cabeza se metió a su lado en el fuego; al hombre le divirtió ver que, en efecto, era Hermione Granger.   
  
—¿Profesor? —preguntó, preocupada.  
  
—Él está bien —le aseguró, suavizando sus palabras—. Hoy tuvo un retroceso menor pero ya ha sido revisado por el sanador. Ahora está durmiendo.  
  
Un par de rostros con idéntica preocupación lo miraban y, por un momento, consideró contarles toda la historia. Pero, cuando pensó en la horda de pelirrojos que invadirían la casa de Harry, lo reconsideró.  
  
—¿Está seguro que él está bien, señor? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
Severus asintió brevemente.  
  
—Le informaré que ustedes se comunicaron y estoy seguro que les contactará en cuanto se sienta mejor.  
  
—Gracias, señor —dijo la chica, alejándose del fuego para ser seguida poco después por un cauteloso Ron Weasley.  
  
Después que la conexión fue rota suspiró, apretando el puente de su nariz y recuperando su equilibrio, una vez más.   
  
—Dobby —llamó, ya no se sentía con ánimos para preparar la cena.  
  
—¿Si, amo Snape, señor? —preguntó el elfo doméstico, apareciendo en la habitación.  
  
—¿Por favor, podrías conseguir algo de caldo para Harry? Deberá tomar su poción muy pronto.  
  
—Por supuesto, señor. Dobby lo traerá en un momento —contestó, desapareciendo.  
  
De regreso a la habitación, vio al joven sentado y frotándose los ojos. Se tomó unos momentos para embeberse de la visión del Gryffindor mientras trataba de apartar los últimos vestigios del sueño.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —preguntó, acercándose nuevamente al lado de la cama.  
  
—Débil, mayormente —contestó, colocándose sus anteojos y sonriéndole una vez que giró la mirada hacia él.  
  
—Dobby te va a traer algo de caldo. Deberías tratar de comer un poco antes de tomar las pociones de la noche.  
  
Asintió con cansancio, la sonrisa ligeramente vacilante.  
  
—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes, Severus? —indagó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
—Determinado —replicó, estirando su mano para tomar la del joven y apretarla suavemente.  
  
Harry bajó la vista a sus manos unidas y volvió a sonreír.  
  
—Entonces, ¿esto es real? —cuestionó, esperanzado.  
  
—Sí. Siempre y cuando tú también lo desees.  
  
—Lo hago.  
  
—Bien. Tus amigos llamaron por la red flu, les dije que estabas descansando luego de una recaída menor. Espero que no te importe.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Severus asintió, sintiendo que el joven apretaba su mano un poco más.  
  
Dobby llegó con el caldo, posando la bandeja sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama Harry. Junto con el caldo, había varios emparedados de jamón y algunas galletas de almendra. Elevando una ceja interrogante ante el elfo doméstico, el profesor de Pociones aguardó una explicación.  
  
—Dobby continuará acatando los deseos del amo Harry Potter y asegurándose de que usted coma, amo Snape, señor —declaró, irguiéndose derecho y mirándolo desafiante.  
  
Sonriendo a pesar de si mismo, Severus intercambió una mirada con Harry, viendo como una sonrisa parecida surgía en su cara.  
  
—Gracias, Dobby —dijo al fin, tomando uno de los emparedados al tiempo que entregaba su caldo a Harry.  
  
El elfo domestico sonrió ampliamente, una visión ligeramente perturbadora en opinión de Severus, y desapareció, dejando a ambos hombres cenando.  
  
>>Come, Harry —lo animó—. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas. No dejaré que te marchites… no ahora.  
  
La sonrisa del enfermo se debilitó un poco, pero de todas formas empezó a comer. Severus deseaba tranquilizarlo de algún modo pero no sabía cómo. Sin importar el costo, estaba determinado a encontrar una forma, cualquier forma, para salvar a Harry.  



	6. Capítulo 6

Harry permaneció acostado los siguientes dos días, demasiado débil para hacer algo más que dormir, tomar pociones y, ocasionalmente, comer ante la presión de Severus. Cuando finalmente emergió de la habitación al tercer día, el profesor de Porciones quedó impactado ante el cambio que se había efectuado en él.  
  
Antes del ‘Episodio’, como Severus lo denominaba en su mente, Harry parecía contento y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo arrastrándolo a conversaciones y debates, sacándolo de su comportamiento habitualmente reservado. Ahora, los papeles se habían cambiado.  
  
El joven permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pareciendo más bien una sombra de si mismo. Si Severus se había sorprendido ante los cambios en el enfermo la primera vez que llegara a su casa, nunca hubiera reconocido a la criatura que ahora tomaba su lugar.  
  
En su sitio habitual del sofá, Harry se sentaba decaído, rehuyendo la mirada de Severus.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien para salir de la cama? —preguntó el hombre, tratando de evitar que su preocupación se convirtiera en pánico.  
  
—Sí —contestó débilmente.  
  
—Bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —lo animó.  
  
—Eso no importa realmente.  
  
Severus suspiró con cansancio, deseando que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer. Estirando la mano al lado de su silla, alcanzó el libro que Harry había elegido previamente. El Gryffindor lo notó y miro al profesor inquisitivamente.  
  
—Esto es la nueva tontería que querías leer, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente cuando una chispa de interés apareció en el rostro del joven—. Entonces, ¿vas a leerlo?  
  
Harry estiró la mano para tomar el libro y Severus se impresionó al ver los fuertes temblores que lo arruinaban. Debió mostrarlo en su rostro, pues el otro retiró rápidamente la mano y hundió los ojos en el piso.  
  
>>¿Cuan malos son los temblores, Harry? —preguntó suavemente.  
  
El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros, pero Severus notó un espasmo en el movimiento que no debería estar ahí.  
  
>>Harry —comenzó, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir.  
  
—No —lo interrumpió—. Sólo… no.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.  
  
Apretó la quijada y, resuelto, mantuvo los ojos apartados del hombre.  
  
—No se puede hacer nada, Severus. Ambos lo sabemos.  
  
El mayor alargó el brazo y atrajo a un sobresaltado Harry contra su pecho, estrechando apretadamente el débil cuerpo entre sus brazos. El Gryffindor forcejeó por un momento, pero su debilidad y los crecientes temblores hicieron que cediera al fin y cayera contra el cuerpo de Severus.  
  
—Yo no lo sé, Harry. Me rehúso a saberlo. No me voy a dar por vencido, y desearía que tú tampoco lo hicieras.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —exigió el joven, sus emociones finalmente emergiendo a la superficie.  
  
—Porque… porque de alguna forma, en algún momento durante los últimos dos meses, me enamoré de ti —susurró, apretando su abrazo por temor a que comenzara a luchar de nuevo contra él.  
  
Sin embargo, en lugar de luchar, el enfermo se paralizó por completo. Severus pudo sentir todos los músculos en tensión en el frágil cuerpo.  
  
—Tú no quisiste decir eso —susurró Harry—. ¿Cómo podrías… Por qué lo harías?  
  
—No sé cómo paso —apretó el delicado cuerpo contra su pecho—. Sólo sé que rehúso darme por vencido y dejarte ir ahora que te tengo.  
  
—Pero, tú no me tienes —la juvenil voz estaba temblorosa.  
  
Severus se tensó, su corazón golpeando con dolor ante esas palabras.  
  
—Eso… no importa. Incluso si todavía me odiaras, Harry. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Me bastaría con que estuvieras sano otra vez.  
  
El joven se giró repentinamente en su pecho, pasando sus brazos apretadamente por la nuca del Slytherin y sollozando contra ese fuerte cuello. El profesor lo sostuvo, susurrándole palabras cariñosas para tratar de tranquilizarlo. No comprendía el motivo de ese arrebato, pero por el momento no necesitaba hacerlo.  
  
Los temblores todavía estaban sacudiendo el delgado cuerpo, pero Severus no estaba seguro de si eran a causa de la enfermedad o el resultado de los sollozos. Pronto, las lágrimas disminuyeron y sólo quedó un suave resuello contra su cuello. Luego de un rato, los temblores también decrecieron un tanto y Harry se apartó, secando sus mejillas y frotándose los ojos.  
  
—Lo siento —dijo, con ojos abatidos.  
  
—No tienes nada de que disculparte, Harry —contestó, frotando su espalda en tranquilizadores círculos.  
  
—Es sólo que… Yo estaba preparado, antes. Y ahora…—bufó con frustración y frotó sus ojos nuevamente.  
  
—¿Para qué estabas preparado?  
  
—Para morir —musitó, encontrando finalmente la mirada de Severus—. Era definitivo… inapelable. Todos mis esquemas estaban en su lugar y yo lo había aceptado. Estaba enfermo e iba a morir, y eso era todo. Pero entonces apareciste y… ¡Demonios! Ya no estoy listo.  
  
Severus lo miró con recelo, sabiendo que el muchacho necesitaba descargar, pero sin estar exactamente seguro hacia dónde se dirigía esa descarga.  
  
>>No estoy listo para morir, Severus. No quiero… no ahora —estiró la mano y trazó tentativamente la línea de la mandíbula del hombre—. Nunca pensé que tuviera oportunidad de tener algo con alguien. Ni siquiera pensé sobre esto… no en realidad. Nadie podría quererme por mi mismo, ¿sabes?  
  
El hombre levantó su mano y la unió con la de Harry, apretando suavemente.  
  
>>Y entonces apareciste en mi umbral, exudando desdén y sarcasmo… y me trataste justo como lo habías hecho siempre. No me consentiste porque estaba enfermo —en su voz se evidenciaba un toque de asombro—. Simplemente, entraste en medio de mi vida y empezaste a hacerte cargo. Y lo siguiente que supe fue que ansiaba verte en las mañanas, con o sin pociones. Y que estaba feliz de verte en mi salita todos los días, esperando para conversar o discutir conmigo sobre cosas que nada tenían que ver con mi enfermedad, o la guerra, o… ninguna cosa, en realidad.  
  
>>Y luego me besaste —los ojos de Harry se cerraron y una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios, como si estuviera recreando ese momento en su mente—. E hiciste imposible para mí aceptar morir.  
  
Se sentaron en silencio durante unos instantes, Severus todavía sosteniendo a Harry, todavía frotando tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda. El hombre observó al enfermo mientras se hundía en si mismo, agotado por todas las revelaciones de los últimos minutos.  
  
—Harry, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, consciente de que, sin importar lo que fuera, trataría de dárselo.  
  
—Quiero esto, Severus. Quiero explorar lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros —contestó, sonando cansado—. Sólo temo no tener tiempo para que eso pase —abrió los ojos y lo miró con tristeza.  
  
—Te lo dije, Harry, no me voy a dar por vencido —le aseguró Severus.  
  
—Lo sé —esbozó nuevamente esa triste sonrisa—. Y te agradezco por todo. Pero, espero que me perdones si tengo dificultad para mantener la esperanza.  
  
—Está bien, yo tengo suficiente esperanza para ambos —Severus lo acercó más dentro de su abrazo. Pudo sentir como los ligeros temblores seguían corriendo por el frágil cuerpo y maldijo su falta de habilidad para encontrar la solución.  
  
—Deberías ser cuidadoso, Severus —el tono de Harry era más ligero que un momento antes—. Si otros te escucharan hablando con tanta seriedad de esperanza y amor eterno… me atrevo a decir que tu reputación podría quedar destrozada.  
  
El hombre rio entre dientes ante la tentativa del joven para aligerar la atmósfera.  
  
—Puede que tengas razón —dijo—. Me esforzaré en ser más cuidadoso acerca de proclamar tan frívolas trivialidades —declaró alejándose.  
  
Alisó el cabello de la frente de Harry, feliz de ver que los peores temblores habían pasado y se veía mucho mejor.  
  
>>Deberías llamar a tus amigos por la chimenea —le recordó—. Si dejas pasar mucho tiempo, seguro invadirán este lugar y me declararán la guerra por haberte mantenido prisionero.  
  
Harry sonrió un momento, pero dejó de hacerlo mientras bajaba la vista a sus todavía temblorosas manos.  
  
—No quiero que me vean con estos temblores. ¿Podrías darme algo? ¿Cualquier cosa que los redujera de forma que no fueran tan notorios?  
  
—A tus amigos no les importarán tus temblores, Harry —le aseguró.  
  
—Pero harían que se preocuparan innecesariamente. No necesitan saber cuan graves están ahora las cosas por aquí. Sabes lo que siento sobre este tema, Severus. No los quiero por aquí, merodeando y comportándose maternalmente conmigo, que es exactamente lo que harán si descubren lo que ha sucedido.  
  
Severus sabía cuán importante era para el joven manejar su enfermedad en sus propios términos, así que, de inmediato, comenzó a catalogar mentalmente las diferentes pociones que podrían servir para lo que Harry deseaba.  
  
—Hay una que podría preparar… Tengo los ingredientes a mano, así que sólo me tomaría un par de horas más o menos. Atenuaría los temblores casi completamente por unas pocas horas —explicó, alegre al ver que Harry suspiraba con alivio.  
  
—¿Es una poción que pudiera tomar de forma continua? —preguntó, esperanzado.  
  
—Me temo que no, Harry. Si se tomara con mucha frecuencia, se volvería ineficaz. Además, tiene un efecto colateral; podrías empezar a perder la sensibilidad de tus extremidades. Podrías perder la habilidad para sentir dolor, calor, frío… Sería demasiado perjudicial. Podrías llegar a dañarte a ti mismo y no darte cuenta, debido a la falta de respuesta de los nervios.  
  
El rostro del joven se nublo, pero asintió, comprendiendo.  
  
—Vale. Pero la prepararás para mí hoy, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí, lo haré —contestó, comenzando a liberarse del enredo de brazos y piernas que lo rodeaban—. Y no veo problema en que lo tomes con moderación… Quiero decir, una vez a la semana para una corta conversación por chimenea —dijo, logrando que Harry sonriera una vez más. Él sonrió en respuesta y se encaminó a su laboratorio a elaborar la nueva poción.  
  
Tarde esa noche, una vez que Harry hubo regresado a su cama, Severus volvió con sus libros. Había agotado casi todos los recursos que había encontrado hasta ahora, y todavía no había descubierto nada que pudiera ayudar a Harry. Sólo le quedaban tres libros por investigar. Todos ellos, parte de su colección personal.  
  
Esos libros contenían magia y rituales muy oscuros. Normalmente, nunca los hubiera sacado de su casa, por temor a que cayeran en las manos equivocadas. Se podían consumar cosas terribles con los hechizos enumerados en sus páginas. Sin embargo, él se estaba comenzando a desesperar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los siguientes días fueron el infierno para Severus. Aunque Harry no experimentó más ataques, los temblores continuaban casi constantes, y la debilidad y agotamiento parecía permanecer sin importar cuantas horas de sueño obtuviera.  
  
Llegó al punto que Harry había pedido a Dobby que le ayudara a lavarse y vestirse. Severus sabía que al joven le mortificaba necesitar esta ayuda. Varias veces, había estado a punto de ofrecerle su propia ayuda, pero sabía que obtener esa clase de asistencia personal de él, sólo haría que se avergonzara más aún.  
  
Para el fin de semana, Harry comenzó a olvidar las cosas.  
  
El corazón de Severus se encogía, mientras los pequeños lapsus parecían aumentar de frecuencia con rapidez. Harry olvidaba si había tomado o no sus pociones o le hacía repetidamente la misma pregunta. Si no estaba cerca de una ventana o un reloj, perdía la pista de la hora del día que era.  
  
Severus sabía que eso frustraba enormemente al joven. Todas esas pequeñas cosas servían para recordarle, una y otra vez, el poco tiempo que le quedaba.  
  
Una noche, mientras Severus estaba administrándole sus pociones, Harry rompió a llorar. El hombre se impactó al verlo tan angustiado, de forma tan repentina. Hundiéndose a su lado en la cama, lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo acunó, tratando de tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para que pudiera contarle lo que le preocupaba tanto.  
  
—Está bien, Harry. Estoy aquí —lo arrulló, frotando su espalda.  
  
—Lo… lo siento —sollozó sobre su cuello.  
  
—Shh, Harry. ¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?  
  
El joven se apartó y limpió sus mejillas un poco antes de tomar el pañuelo que Severus le ofrecía. Arrugándolo entre sus temblorosas manos, se veía tan perdido.  
  
—Es sólo que es… tan frustrante —tartamudeó—. No puedo hacer nada… No puedo recordar nada. Yo sólo… sólo desearía que hubiera terminado.  
  
El corazón del hombre saltó dolorosamente ante la afirmación del enfermo.  
  
—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Harry? —preguntó, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto le doliera, haría cualquier cosa que el joven deseara.  
  
Éste levantó la mirada hacia él, parpadeando con esos inmensos ojos verdes.  
  
—A veces, sí —contestó sin dudar—. Pero luego me despierto y tú estás sentado ahí con mis pociones. O sosteniéndome en mis peores temblores. Entonces… entonces no lo quiero. Sólo te quiero a ti.  
  
Severus estrechó su abrazo, respirando con dificultad en medio del alivio.  
  
—Harry, estoy tratando, lo prometo. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. ¿Puedes aguantar… sólo un poco más? ¿Por favor? —suplicó.  
  
—Puedo aguantar si estás aquí para sostenerme —declaró, sus palabras amortiguadas contra el hombro de Severus.  
  
Luego lanzó una risita y el profesor se apartó, mirándolo intrigado.  
  
>>Es realmente gracioso —comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Al principio, cuando los sanadores me dijeron que no había nada que pudieran hacer, pensé que sería mejor si perdía la razón. Así no sería capaz de pensar sobre lo que me estaba pasando. No tendría que sentarme aquí y pensar conscientemente en el hecho de que me estaba muriendo.  
  
>>Ahora, he llegado a la comprensión de que perder la razón no es lo mejor. Estoy asustado, Severus —aferró un poco más fuerte el brazo del hombre—. No quiero olvidar. No quiero perder mis recuerdos… No quiero olvidarme de ti.  
  
—Lo sé, amor —musitó, besándolo en la frente—. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para tratar de detener lo que está pasando.  
  
Harry bostezó extensamente, nuevamente atrapado por el agotamiento. Severus lo acostó suavemente y colocó la cobija sobre su cuerpo.  
  
>>Duerme un rato, Harry —dijo, inclinándose y besándolo suavemente en los labios.  
  
—Severus —aferró su brazo, deteniéndolo justo cuando iba a apartarse—. En caso que algo pase… Sólo quiero que sepas que también te amo.  
  
Severus no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que oír eso significaba para él, así que simplemente lo besó de nuevo y se sentó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormido.   
  
Luego de recuperar el último libro que estaba revisando de su habitación, se sentó cómodamente en un sillón al lado de la cama de Harry. De toda la investigación que había hecho, la cosa más cercana que había encontrado a una posible solución parecía ser cierta clase de enlace. Los enlaces eran asuntos sagrados para los magos, y sólo se ejecutaban en las ocasiones más solemnes y graves; el enlace matrimonial era un ejemplo.  
  
Sin embargo, en otras épocas, se había sabido de magos poderosos que habían forzado enlaces sobre otros para ganar más poder, extrayendo el de ellos. De hecho, la Marca Oscura de Voldemort era una variación de ese tipo de enlaces. Él era capaz de extraer poder de aquellos a los que había marcado, para ayudar en su propia sanación cuando lo necesitaba.  
  
Todos esos pensamientos corrían por su mente mientras leía el último libro. Sabía que existía una forma. Sólo tenía que encontrarla.  



	7. Capítulo 7

Eran las dos de la mañana y Severus no podía recordar haber estado jamás tan exhausto como en ese momento. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el ‘episodio’… Tres semanas desde que todo había empezado a irse al infierno.  
  
Ahora, Harry dormía casi dieciséis horas diarias, con incrementos variables. Dado que despertaba con tan poca frecuencia, Severus rehusaba investigar mientras estaba consciente. Sabía que el tiempo estaba corriendo y deseaba pasar junto a Harry el poco tiempo que le quedaba, ya fuera hablando con él o simplemente abrazándolo.  
  
El propio Severus apenas dormía tres o cuatro horas diarias, generalmente acomodado en el sillón ubicado al lado de la cama de Harry. Deseaba, no, necesitaba estar cerca en caso de que Harry requiriera algo. El total de su tiempo, pensamientos y energía estaba dedicado a encontrar la manera de mantener a Harry con vida.  
  
Casi lo conseguía.  
  
Ahora sabía que era posible, teóricamente, detener la progresión de la enfermedad y curarlo. Sería difícil, involucraría múltiples etapas y más que solo un poco de peligro. Pero para lograr lo que se proponía, necesitaba otro libro. El problema era recuperarlo.  
  
Fue mientras analizaba el último escollo en su plan cuando Harry comenzó a removerse inquieto en medio de su sueño. Bajo la débil luz de un Lumus de su varita, pudo ver que el joven había comenzado a sudar, su rostro más pálido de lo que debería estar. Acercándose rápidamente a su lado, posó la mano sobre su frente, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla ardiendo.  
  
—Harry —musitó, intentando que despertara por completo.  
  
Con un gruñido y un débil gemido, el enfermo abrió los ojos, parpadeando.

— ¿Sev?

—Estoy aquí, Harry. Tienes fiebre. Toma —dijo, llevando un vial a sus labios—. Esto reducirá la fiebre; debe ayudar.   
  
Harry se ahogó un poco, pero logró tragar la poción. Su respiración era irregular mientras se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y miró al hombre con ojos tristes.  
  
—Lo siento, Severus —su voz fue un susurro.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que sientes, amor? —preguntó, convocando una toalla limpia y pasándola por la frente de Harry.  
  
—No estar lo bastante fuerte —sonrió con sencillez—. Sé cuánto te estás esforzando, pero no creo que esté lo bastante fuerte como para resistir. Estoy tan cansado —cerró los ojos y Severus observó, preocupado, los círculos oscuros que mostraban permanentemente.  
  
—Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Harry —aseguró, tomando su mano y besando el dorso ligeramente—. Sé que he pedido mucho de ti estas últimas semanas y sé que estás cansado. Pero, por favor, Harry, creo que lo he encontrado.  
  
Los ojos del joven se abrieron ante esta declaración y levantó la mirada hasta él.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Creo que sé cómo podemos solucionar esto —reiteró, sonando más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía. Pero necesitaba que Harry aguantara sólo un poco más—. Es complicado y necesito localizar un libro, pero creo… sé que funcionará.  
  
—Cuéntame —pidió el joven, luchando para sentarse de nuevo.  
  
—Recuéstate, Harry —instó el profesor, no quería que se esforzara—. Relájate y te contaré lo que he descubierto.  
  
Severus lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y acercó su silla aún mas, estirando la mano y tomando la de Harry. No estaba totalmente seguro de cómo reaccionaría el joven ante su plan.  
  
—Quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte, sin interrupción. He estado investigando todo tipo de magia, tanto blanca como oscura, buscando algo… cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos a mejorar tu salud. Lo que creo es que con una combinación de ambas, usando transferencia mágica y un enlace de iniciación, podremos detener el avance de la enfermedad, estabilizar tu cuerpo y núcleo mágico, y lograr curarte.  
  
—¿Transferencia mágica? ¿Enlace? ¿Qué significa todo eso, Severus? ¿De qué clase de magia oscura estás hablando? —presionó Harry, su temblorosa mano aferrándose a la cobija.  
  
El hombre suspiró. Sabía que tenía que convencer a Harry de que eso era lo mejor, pero sería difícil.  
  
—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.  
  
—Por supuesto —contestó sin dudar.  
  
—¿Me amas?  
  
—Con todo mi corazón.  
  
Severus estrechó su mano y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Y yo también te amo, Harry. Merlín sabe que ni el mejor vidente hubiera podido predecir esto… nosotros… Pero a pesar de eso, yo deseo una oportunidad de vivir contigo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por lograr esa oportunidad, ¿y tú?  
  
Harry lo contempló por un momento, observando sus manos juntas, y luego regresó a sumergirse en los ojos negros.  
  
—Deseo esto más de lo que he deseado cualquier otra cosa, Severus.  
  
Dejando escapar el aire, el profesor jaló la mano de Harry y la besó suavemente.  
  
—Déjame decirte lo que he ideado. Hace dos semanas, me di cuenta que podía ser posible mejorar tu salud y tu núcleo mágico a través de un enlace. Los enlaces tradicionales, es decir, entre un mago y una bruja que se unen en matrimonio, les permiten compartir su magia en momentos de gran tensión o necesidad.  
  
>>Sin embargo, la tradición del enlace matrimonial es bastante reciente. Originalmente, el enlace era utilizado de diferentes formas. Un soberano o un noble, frecuentemente se enlazaban con sus sirvientes o soldados como señal de lealtad; estos serían incapaces de traicionarlos una vez enlazados. A veces, también se utilizaba el aspecto oscuro, permitiendo al que enlazaba quitar la magia del enlazado, fortaleciendo la propia.  
  
>>La Marca de Voldemort es una variación de este antiguo uso del enlace. Todos sus seguidores estaban sujetos al enlace, lo que le aseguraba la absoluta lealtad y devoción de los mismos. Cuando regresó por primera vez a su cuerpo, en realidad estaba bastante débil—explicó, ganándose una sorprendida mirada de Harry.  
  
>>Es cierto, aunque no es muy conocido. Yo lo supe sólo porque, como su experto en Pociones, era el único que elaboraba las Drogas Fortalecedoras. Sin embargo, fue el enlace con sus Mortífagos el que le ayudó a recuperar su poder por completo. Se curó a si mismo, fortaleciendo su núcleo mágico y suplementando su poder con la magia extraída de sus seguidores.  
  
Severus notó que Harry se estremecía ligeramente y supo que todavía sería difícil convencerlo de aceptar lo que tenía en mente.  
  
>>Harry —llamó, mirándolo directamente—, creo que si realizáramos el mismo tipo de enlace, te proveería de la magia que necesitas para sanarte a ti mismo.  
  
—¿Tú… tú quieres marcarme? —tartamudeó, mirándolo con incredulidad.  
  
—No, Harry. Tú debes marcarme a mí —corrigió Severus, observando como una expresión de horror cruzaba los rasgos del joven.  
  
—No podría… no… No, Severus —pronunció sin aliento, como si forzara las palabras a salir—. Rehúso subyugarte de esa forma. Has servido a demasiados amos, y sin importar las razones detrás de ello, esto significaría lo mismo. No haré lo que hizo Voldemort. No puedo verte nuevamente marcado —declaró, enfático, alargando la mano para acariciar la mejilla del hombre como una forma de aligerar la dureza de sus palabras.   
  
—Harry, ya te dije que haría cualquier cosa por salvarte. Esto no es tan horrible como piensas. Yo llevaría tu marca… es cierto, pero al marcarme no serías como Voldemort. Él enlazaba a sus seguidores para dominarlos y esclavizarlos; tenía oscuras y diabólicas intenciones cuando los marcaba. Esta marca… este enlace sería hecho con amor, Harry. Ya solo eso vence cualquier aspecto oscuro en esto —explicó.  
  
—Pero te verías obligado a permanecer leal a mí —argumentó.  
  
—Harry —Severus sonrió—, tú ya tienes mi lealtad y mucho más. Esto no cambiaría nada.  
  
Harry guardó silencio por un tiempo y el único sonido en la habitación fue la irregular respiración de Severus esperando a que él reflexionara sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
—Pero hay algo más en esto que el hecho de marcarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó finalmente.  
  
—Sí —contestó Severus, sabiendo que a Harry no le gustaría esta parte más que la primera—. Para la ejecución del enlace, debes estar fuerte. Tendremos que hacer una transferencia de magia para construir tus reservas mágicas y darte el poder suficiente para realizarlo.  
  
—¿Qué conlleva eso? —indagó el enfermo con recelo.  
  
—Una poción combinada con un hechizo que nos permitirá una especie de enlace temporal. Esto haría posible la transferencia de una parte de mi magia hacia ti —explicó, con cierta vaguedad.  
  
Harry lo miró unos momentos.  
  
—¿Cuáles serán los efectos secundarios de esa transferencia? —preguntó, y Severus maldijo el hecho de que Harry se hubiera vuelto más observador y cauteloso en los últimos años.  
  
—Hay un riesgo de que mis reservas mágicas pudieran debilitarse demasiado, lo que podría causarme agotamiento. Si fuera demasiado severo, podría provocarme un coma o la muerte. En cuanto a ti, si tu núcleo mágico está demasiado dañado, la afluencia de poder producto de la transferencia podría ser demasiado grande, provocando una sobrecarga, lo que te llevaría al mismo resultado que a mí —explicó con fría objetividad.  
  
—No me convence, Severus —Harry alzo una mano cuando el hombre intentó interrumpir—. Estoy listo para morir. Es obvio que si no hacemos nada, me quedan semanas, tal vez sólo días. Tú, sin embargo, tienes por delante una vida larga y saludable. No estoy tranquilo con tener que arriesgar tu vida.  
  
—Harry, es mi riesgo. En el pasado, arriesgué mi vida por recompensas muchísimo menores. Si esto puede llegar a funcionar, definitivamente vale la pena el riesgo —declaró con tono tranquilizador—; y para decirlo todo de una vez, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida si no estás en ella.  
  
Harry sonrió ante sus palabras, una solitaria lágrima escapando de su ojo.   
  
—Sé sin lugar a dudas que no tendría una vida si no fuera para ti —musitó, alargando una temblorosa mano para atraer la cabeza de Severus hacia la propia.  
  
Con ese breve, dulce, suave beso, Severus supo que Harry le permitiría intentarlo. Lanzando un suave suspiro de alivio, se sintió exaltado. Sabía que podrían hacerlo y ya estaba bosquejando planes para su futuro juntos, algo que nunca había hecho en toda su vida.  
  
—Descansa, amor —susurró, acomodando las cobijas alrededor del cuerpo de Harry—. Partiré en la mañana a buscar el libro que necesitamos.  
  
—¿Te acostarás conmigo? —preguntó, ya casi dormido.  
  
—Por supuesto —contestó, deslizándose a su lado en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no empujarlo de forma alguna.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Severus siguiera a Harry, soñando en paz mientras era rodeado por el aroma y la sensación de tener el joven a su lado.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La mañana siguiente, una vez que Harry tomó sus pociones y estuvo nuevamente acomodado en su cama para descansar, Severus viajó al Ministerio de Magia, otro lugar que había evitado desesperadamente desde el fin de la guerra.  
  
Una vez que hubo pasado la revisión, con una mirada feroz y el ceño fruncido se encaminó a la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ahora que Kingsley era el jefe único de los Departamentos combinados de Aurores y Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, supo que ése era el hombre que podría conseguirle el acceso a lo que necesitaba.  
  
Después de argumentar con su secretaria durante varios minutos, la joven, y ahora aterrada mujer, corrió a la oficina de su jefe a anunciarlo. Severus esperó, apenas conteniendo el desprecio hacia la enorme burocracia, tamborileando impaciente sobre el escritorio de la secretaria. Después de un momento, el propio Kingsley emergió de la oficina, una gran sonrisa cruzando su rostro mientras saludaba al profesor de Pociones.  
  
—Que sorpresa, Severus —exclamó, envolviendo su mano en un fuerte apretón y empujándolo hacia su oficina. El recién llegado permitió ser conducido, sonriendo ligeramente cuando Kingsley cerró y lanzó un hechizo de protección a la puerta antes de girarse hacia él—. Bueno, entonces, ¿a qué debo esta inesperada visita? —preguntó.  
  
—Necesito acceso a la biblioteca de Malfoy —contestó escuetamente.  
  
El otro hombre parpadeó antes de soltar una carcajada.  
  
—Debes estar bromeando —dijo, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que el Slytherin sacudía la cabeza—. ¿Con qué propósito, Severus? Tienes que darme algún tipo de explicación. Esos libros están restringidos y guardados con mucho cuidado, como ya sabes.  
  
—Necesito buscar un libro que sospecho puede estar en esa casa —contestó—. Es el libro _Enlaces Oscuros y Juramentos de Esclavitud_.  
  
Kingsley lo miró, evaluándolo, y el ceño de su rostro se acentuó.  
  
—Otra vez, Severus, debo preguntar. ¿Para qué necesitas ese libro en particular?  
  
—Para Harry Potter.  
  
Kingsley farfulló por un momento, perdiendo todo parecido con su tranquila y serena apariencia habitual.  
  
—Maldición, Severus—exclamó, derrumbándose en su silla—, ¿de qué demonios se trata esto?  
  
Severus suspiró pesadamente antes de hundirse en la silla frente al escritorio de Kingsley.  
  
—Muy pocas personas saben esto… Harry ha estado muy enfermo este último año. Ha estado bajo tratamiento a causa de los efectos secundarios de una maldición que recibió durante la batalla final.  
  
—¿Y a causa de eso necesitas el libro _Enlaces Oscuros y Juramentos de Esclavitud_ de la biblioteca Malfoy? —preguntó con incredulidad.  
  
Severus frunció profundamente el ceño antes de proseguir.  
  
—Si me permites continuar —dijo con desdén—. Lo que sólo sabemos su sanador, yo y su elfo doméstico es que quizás únicamente le queden unos días de vida.  
  
Kingsley se vio impactado y consternado ante esa noticia.  
  
—¿Por qué nadie más lo sabe?  
  
—Es deseo de Harry que todo se mantenga en calma —explicó—. Después de todo lo que ha hecho y por lo que ha pasado, pienso que es comprensible.  
  
—¿Y ese libro que estás buscando?  
  
>>Creo que contiene la clave para salvar su vida,  
  
Kinsgley se enderezó en su silla, poniendo los dedos bajo su barbilla.  
  
—Dame una hora y te aseguro que tendrás acceso a todo lo que necesites.  
  
Severus dejó escapar el aire que no había estado consciente de haber estado conteniendo y asintió rígidamente. Levantándose de su silla, giró la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía las llaves para la salvación de Harry.  
  
—Gracias, Kingsley —al decirlo, su voz tenía una rara expresión de sinceridad.  
  
—Cuando todo esto termine, espero escuchar la historia sobre cómo llegó hasta aquí —contestó el otro mago, que ya empezaba a sacar de su escritorio los formatos necesarios y mojaba la pluma en tinta—. Debo suponer que es una historia increíble.  
  
—No tienes ni idea —contestó Severus—. Regresaré en una hora.  
  
Kingsley asintió y se inclinó sobre su tarea.  
  
Severus abandonó la oficina, frunciendo las cejas por última vez a la nerviosa secretaria y apresurándose hacia el punto de aparición, necesitaba regresar y asegurarse de que Harry seguía bien. Con un poco de suerte, pronto tendría lo que necesitaba para devolverle la salud. Sonriendo ante el pensamiento, se colocó en el punto y desapareció.  



	8. Capítulo 8

Ocho horas. Ocho malditas e infernales horas. Severus había estado metido hasta el cuello en las pilas de libros durante ocho horas. No podía creerlo. Por supuesto, la gruesa capa de polvo que se pegaba a su ropa y piel era un modo evidente de convencerlo de que era cierto.  
  
Había estado extasiado cuando Kingsley lo había conducido a la muy bien custodiada habitación ubicada debajo de la planta baja del Ministerio. Había pensado que encontraría el libro que necesitaba y regresaría rápidamente con Harry. Oh, cuan equivocado había estado.  
  
Sabía que la biblioteca Malfoy era enorme, lo había aprendido a través de las múltiples visitas a Lucius a lo largo de los años. Pero, mientras había permanecido en la mansión Malfoy, había estado absolutamente ordenada. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía como si los Aurores hubieran colocado el contenido de la biblioteca de manera descuidada, casual. En lugar de mantener la organización, simplemente habían apilado los libros indiscriminadamente a lo largo de la habitación grande y cavernosa.   
  
Severus investigó cuidadosamente a través de los diversos montones, evitando los muchos hechizos y maldiciones que todavía persistían en los tomos oscuros. Debido a la peligrosa naturaleza de su investigación, ni siquiera podía confiar en su magia para ayudar.  
  
Gruñendo mientras se giraba hacia otro tambaleante montón, recordó el día que posó sus ojos por primera vez en el libro que posiblemente salvaría la vida de Harry.  
  
Había sucedido más de una década antes. La mayoría de los magos y brujas hacía largo tiempo que habían retornado a sus vidas ordinarias, felices de haberse librado del Señor Oscuro. Aunque algunos pudieron haber sospechado por entonces que Voldemort no se había ido por siempre, la mayoría se sentían felices de continuar en su bendita ignorancia.  
  
Después de la primera caída del Señor Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy había trabajado de forma fuerte y prolongada para reconstruir su reputación e influencia. El día que Lucius lo había invitado a la mansión, estaba en la cima de su poder e influencia en el mundo mágico. Había ocupado posiciones en diferentes juntas gubernamentales y era escuchado por los principales políticos. Con solo una palabra, podía conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara.  
  
Ese día, Lucius había estado enfrascado en otra de sus interminables divagaciones sobre cómo todo había salido mal para el Señor Oscuro. Severus había estado distraído la mayor parte de la conversación, cada vez más cansado de sus continuas remembranzas grandilocuentes de poder imaginario.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando el hombre rubio lanzó varios hechizos de protección y sacó de una de sus estanterías un libro encuadernado en cuero color rojo sangre, que a simple vista parecía ser muy antiguo, repentinamente, la conversación se le hizo más interesante.  
  
—Sinceramente, Severus —había dicho el rubio, mientras manipulaba cuidadosamente el viejo tomo—. Puedo apreciar lo que el Señor Oscuro intentó hacer con esa marca en particular, pero habría tenido mucho más sentido elegir algo más discreto. Siempre ha sido bastante difícil mantener la marca oculta, según sus deseos. Esto ha sido una absoluta pesadilla durante la reconstrucción de mi reputación. Por no mencionar que pudo haber hecho mucho más con los poderes tras la marca. Mira esto —señaló un párrafo en particular—. Con apenas un cambio en el hechizo, podría haber imbuido una mayor cantidad de poderes en ella. Hay variaciones de comunicación y sanación; es realmente extraordinario.  
  
Severus se había inclinado hacia delante y veía la página sobre la que Lucius estaba despotricando. Con sólo una mirada, había entendido que con ese libro en las manos equivocadas, podría comenzar nuevamente la locura y el caos. Contenía la información, teórica y práctica referente al enlace de servidumbre, tal como el Señor Oscuro lo había empleado.  
  
—¿Por qué el interés, Lucius? —había indagado, preguntándose si debería vigilarlo en caso de que decidiera establecer un juego de poder.  
  
El otro hombre le había sonreído.  
  
—No temas, Severus. No tengo intenciones de convertirme en el nuevo Señor Oscuro. En realidad, he estado buscando la manera de quitar esta atrocidad. Nunca llegaré a los niveles de poder que deseo dentro del gobierno mientras esta cosa esté atada a mi piel.  
  
A Severus siempre le había causado gracia que alguien como Lucius, que podía maniobrar en los círculos políticos, quien tenía la habilidad de cosechar el poder político, económico y estratégico, se hubiera inclinado tan fácilmente ante alguien más. De hecho, había sido su obsesión por alcanzar mayor poder lo que le había conducido al Señor Oscuro en primer lugar, y, eventualmente, a perder todo lo que tenía… incluyendo su vida.  
  
Apartando las remembranzas del pasado, Severus retornó a su investigación. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pensando que nunca sería capaz de encontrar el libro que estaba buscando. Renovando los hechizos de protección sobre sus manos, se dirigió a otro montón.  
  
Cinco libros abajo en la pila se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento en la garganta. Mostrándose inofensivo en medio del montón, oculto entre los numerosos libros apilados, protegido en el sótano del Ministerio de Magia, se encontraba el libro que había estado buscando.  
  
El tomo de encuadernación rojo sangre era exactamente como lo recordaba. No tenía título, ni marcas en el exterior de la cubierta que lo identificaran en modo alguno. Sin embargo, al abrirlo, Severus encontró página tras página de teoría, historia e instrucciones sobre cómo enlazarse con otra persona. Tomándose un momento para examinarlo, encontró descripciones de enlaces lo suficientemente aterradores como para hacerle estremecer. Nunca habría creído que llegara el día en que estuviera complacido de seguir llevando la Marca Oscura, pero en ese momento, estaba agradecido al Señor Oscuro por no haber elegido alguno de los otros métodos para enlazarse con sus Mortífagos.  
  
Cerrando el libro y levantándose con rigidez de su lugar en el suelo, se retiró de la tres veces molesta habitación e informó a Kingsley que ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Después de asegurarle que lo contactaría cuando todo estuviera terminado, dejó apresuradamente el Ministerio, ansioso de regresar con Harry.  
  
Cuando arribó a la casa, se sintió aliviado al encontrar al joven dormido, aun cuando era un sueño irregular. Dejando el libro en la salita y luego de dar a Dobby instrucciones específicas de no molestarlo, se encerró en su laboratorio a elaborar la poción que necesitarían para comenzar la transferencia mágica. Era una poción bastante sencilla, considerando los poderosos efectos que producía. Luego de una hora, había llenado dos viales con la poción púrpura brillante y regresado al lado de la cama del enfermo.  
  
—Harry —llamó suavemente, despertándolo.  
  
Él parpadeó somnoliento y miró a Severus, mientras una expresión esperanzada aparecía rápidamente en sus facciones.  
  
—¿Bien? —preguntó débilmente.  
  
—Lo conseguí. Acabo de terminar la poción, así que en cuanto te sientas listo, comenzaremos.  
  
Severus observó como la aprensión llenaba el rostro de Harry, sólo para ser desechada y cambiada por la familiar expresión de determinación que conocía tan bien.  
  
—No hay mejor momento que el actual, ¿verdad? —dijo, mientras luchaba por sentarse en la cama.  
  
—Con calma, Harry —aconsejó, ayudándolo a colocarse en una posición más cómoda—. Quizás debemos tomar unos minutos para revisar lo que va a pasar —ante el asentimiento del otro, continuó—: Deberemos tomar esta poción para empezar el proceso de transferencia mágica. Esto debilitará las protecciones alrededor de nuestros núcleos mágicos, permitiendo al hechizo extenderse y comenzar a mover mi poder hacia ti. Puede que sea incómodo, pero no debemos romper la conexión hasta que se haya completado.  
  
—¿Cómo sabremos cuando esté concluido? — preguntó Harry, sonando preocupado—. No quiero tomar demasiada magia y herirte.  
  
—Observaré el hechizo y lo interrumpiré en el momento apropiado. Debes confiar en mí para eso, Harry —agregó, cuando vio al mago más joven preparándose para argumentar—. Una vez que termine, deberás marcarme rápidamente, mientras el poder esté al máximo dentro de tu cuerpo.  
  
Severus lanzó los hechizos protectores sobre ambos antes de alargar la mano y abrir el libro en la sección correspondiente.  
  
>>Aquí está el hechizo que necesitarás para enlazarte conmigo. Probablemente, gastarás la mayor parte del poder tomado de la marca, así que estate preparado. Una vez que termine, ambos necesitaremos tomar una Poción Fortalecedora y descansar por varias horas antes que comencemos a probar el enlace que nos ayude a sanarte.  
  
Harry leyó los párrafos especificados en el libro y luego levantó la vista hacia Severus, los ojos brillantes  
  
—No tienes que hacer esto —comentó, mientras alargaba la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Severus.  
  
Inclinándose ante el suave toque, el hombre susurró:  
  
—Mocoso impertinente, por supuesto que necesito hacer esto.  
  
Severus lo atrajo para unir sus labios. Había tenido mucho cuidado de ocultar su aprensión ante la posibilidad de que este último esfuerzo fallara. Había una buena probabilidad de que algo saliera mal en cualquiera de las etapas que deberían tomar. Alejándose, miró profundamente los brillantes ojos verdes del joven que había llegado a amar y desterró cualquier rastro de temor o incertidumbre.  
  
—Dobby —llamó, y sólo apartó los ojos de Harry cuando el elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación—. Harry y yo vamos a comenzar la transferencia y el enlace, ahora. Me gustaría que pudieras estar presente y vigilar el proceso. Si ves que algo va mal, ponte en contacto con el sanador Applewhite inmediatamente. Si sucediera lo peor…—musitó, retornando la mirada hacia el Gryffindor y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que mitigaba la severidad de sus palabras—. Si ocurriera lo peor, sigue las órdenes establecidas por Harry. Contacta a quien sea necesario y sigue sus deseos. Para mi mismo, sólo necesitas contactar a la directora McGonagall. ¿Comprendiste?  
  
—Dobby está comprendiendo, amo Snape —contestó el elfo con voz temblorosa—. Dobby está orgulloso de poder ser testigo de este gran evento —se irguió tan alto como le fue posible con su pequeña constitución antes de inclinarse profundamente ante Severus.  
  
—Es hora de comenzar, Harry —dijo el mayor—. Debemos mantener contacto visual.  
  
Harry asintió en señal de comprensión y alargó la mano para sostener la de Severus. Ambos levantaron los viales con la poción hasta sus labios y bebieron, haciendo una mutua mueca ante el intenso sabor. Sin vacilar, el profesor levantó su varita y se preparó. Con voz fuerte y segura, entonó:  
  
**“Adiunctum umbilicum temporalis. Consocio potentia. ”**  
  
Severus jadeó mientras sentía que el hechizo llegaba a su núcleo mágico y comenzaba a drenar su magia. No era doloroso, pero sí muy desconcertante. Luchando por mantener el contacto visual, pudo escuchar que la respiración de Harry aumentaba mientras el poder surgía de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a desenfocarse y Severus apretó su mano, tratando de sostenerlo mientras su cuerpo luchaba por encontrar su balance. Estaba preocupado de que el flujo fuera demasiado para el debilitado organismo del joven.  
  
Dispuesto a sostener a Harry un momento más, pudo sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente y supo que pronto tendría que romper la conexión. Ambos temblaban a causa de la tensión, pero Severus mantuvo la transferencia tanto tiempo como le fue posible, sabiendo que el otro necesitaría el máximo poder para ejecutar con éxito el enlace que seguiría.  
  
Justo cuando su visión comenzaba a enturbiarse, lanzó un ‘Finite’, terminando de forma efectiva la transferencia.  
  
Se tambaleó un poco cuando la conexión fue rota y permitió que Harry lo estabilizara. Levantando la vista, encontró los ojos verdes una vez más y asintió para indicar que estaba listo para la siguiente etapa. Harry se inclinó y lo besó rápidamente antes de enrollar hacia arriba la manga de su brazo derecho.  
  
Levantando su varita, comenzó el rito de enlace con Severus.  
  
—¿Estás dispuesto a someterte y ofrecerte para enlazarte a mí? —entonó, su voz ahora fuerte gracias al nuevo poder que fluía a través de él.  
  
—Lo estoy. **Attribuere ipse prolixe** —contestó Severus, sorprendido ante lo débil que sonaba su propia voz.  
  
Colocando un beso en el dorso de su muñeca, Harry puso su varita contra la piel de Severus y replicó:  
  
—Acepto tu ofrecimiento. **Accepto decuma. Conligatio corporeum, adsero.**  
  
Severus se preparó como protección al dolor que sabía iba a llegar. No pudo evitar recordar el abrasante y desgarrador dolor que lo envolvió al recibir la Marca Oscura. Sin embargo, en lugar de la agonía esperada, sintió un ligero ardor en la piel, comenzando en el punto de su muñeca donde la varita de Harry todavía descansaba, y que se expandía lentamente. Una sensación de hormigueo corrió a lo largo de su brazo, y luego se difuminó rápidamente antes que un resplandor dorado brotará de la varita.  
  
El joven, obviamente debilitado después de lanzar el hechizo, se derrumbó y se recostó lentamente en la cama, respirando pesadamente. Severus también se sintió débil y drenado, su vista empañada y sus ojos ardiendo de fatiga. Cayendo en la cama al lado de Harry, llamó a Dobby para que les llevara las Pociones Fortalecedoras que necesitaban.  
  
Una vez que ambos hubieron tomado su poción, Severus finalmente se permitió observar la marca que ahora adornaba su piel. En la cara interna de su brazo derecho, justo arriba de la muñeca, estaba una larga serpiente verde, enrollada alrededor de un rayo brillante. Era mucho más pequeña que la Marca Oscura, y las palabras que Lucius dijera años atrás hicieron eco en su mente ante la comprensión.  
  
Fatigado, levantó su manga izquierda, y se impactó al ver que la decolorada Marca Oscura, que había estropeado su piel durante la mitad de su vida, se había ido. Mirando con incredulidad, corrió su mano sobre su nueva piel inmaculada.  
  
—Harry —llamó débilmente—. La Marca Oscura se fue.  
  
El joven rodó la cabeza perezosamente hacia un lado, con el agotamiento claramente revelado en sus facciones. Observó el inmaculado brazo y le sonrió cálidamente antes de mirar la marca que había colocado en el otro brazo.  
  
—Te amo, Severus —susurró, parpadeando somnoliento.  
  
—Duerme, amor —replicó el hombre, enroscándose a su alrededor. Luego, miró al pequeño elfo doméstico, que todavía seguía cuidándolos—. Necesitamos dormir un rato, Dobby —dijo—. Vigílanos, por favor.  
  
—Dobby cuidará de ambos, amo Snape, señor.  
  
Lo último que Severus vio antes de caer dormido fue como Dobby jalaba una manta sobre ellos y bajaba las luces.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Adiunctum umbilicum temporalis: Unir los centros temporalmente
> 
> Consocio potential: Compartir el poder.
> 
> Attribuere ipse prolixe: Entregarse libremente
> 
> Accepto decuma: Aceptar el ofrecimiento
> 
> Conligatio corporeum, adsero: Unir en cuerpo, reclamar


	9. Capítulo 9

Severus fue sacado lentamente de la inconsciencia por un jaleo. Al principio, no fue capaz de identificar de dónde provenía el ruido. Mientras sacudía lentamente la bruma del sueño, se dio cuenta que eran voces. Voces airadas. ¿Por qué se escuchaban voces airadas? No podía lograr que su mente funcionara apropiadamente.  
  
Abriendo lo ojos arenosos por el sueño, miró alrededor. Una vez que reconoció su entorno como la habitación de Harry, los eventos del día anterior fluyeron hacia él. En ese momento, sintió un cálido cuerpo presionando detrás de él y un brazo rodeando su cintura. Cuidadosamente, se giró tratando de no molestar a su compañero de cama, y sonrió al ver que Harry seguía plácidamente dormido. Se veía ligeramente mejor de lo que había estado antes de ejecutar el rito, y esperaba que su enlace ya estuviera ayudándolo a sanar.  
  
Fue regresado al presente por un fuerte gritó más allá de la puerta de la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción, llamó a Dobby para tratar de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. El diminuto elfo doméstico se apareció en la habitación, luciendo claramente agotado.  
  
—Profesor Snape, señor, Dobby lo siente mucho —balbuceó, moviendo sus manos.  
  
—Dobby, cálmate —dijo Severus—. Por favor, sólo dime qué está pasando ahí afuera.  
  
—Es el asmático (*) de Harry Potter, señor —dijo, mirando preocupado a la puerta mientras los gritos comenzaban nuevamente.  
  
—¿Su qué?  
  
—Su asmático, señor —repitió Dobby—. Y los dobles, y la pelo tupido del asmático. Vinieron a la casa aunque Dobby les dijo que no. Ellos no escucharon a Dobby y están formando un escándalo, y Dobby no sabe qué hacer, señor.  
  
Severus pellizcó el puente de su nariz con irritación. De las incoherencias del elfo doméstico, asumió que los amigos de Harry habían invadido la casa. Bufó indignado ante la intrusión mientras más gritos llegaban a través de la puerta. No podía imaginar por qué sentían la necesidad de causar tal tumulto.  
  
—Dobby, ¿te dieron alguna razón de por qué no siguieron tus instrucciones y permanecieron alejados?  
  
—Dicen que están preocupados por el señor Harry Potter, señor. Se preocuparon cuando no los llamó por la chimenea, perdiendo su reunión habitual —explicó, mirando la puerta nerviosamente.  
  
—Pero, usualmente hablan los miércoles por la noche —objetó Severus, bastante confundido—. ¿Por qué se preocuparon?  
  
Dobby lo miró con cautela mientras jalaba su extremadamente largo chaleco.  
  
—Profesor Snape, señor, usted y el señor Harry Potter han dormido mucho tiempo. Extrañaron su charla del miércoles.  
  
El hombre parpadeó, sorprendido. Habían realizado el hechizo el lunes por la tarde, y según sus cálculos, habían caído dormidos en la noche. Ciertamente, no se sentía como si hubiera dormido más de una noche.  
  
—Dobby, ¿qué día es hoy?  
  
—Viernes en la tarde, profesor Snape, señor —contestó el elfo doméstico.  
  
Severus jadeó, completamente desprevenido para el reconocimiento de que había dormido durante casi cuatro días.  
  
—¿Nos has estado vigilando por cuatro días? —preguntó, casi sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
—Por supuesto, profesor Snape, señor —contestó Dobby, parándose más derecho en su orgullo—. Dobby cuidó al señor Harry Potter y al profesor Snape. Dobby ha estado usando magia para asegurarse que ambos se alimentaran y eliminaran sus desechos.  
  
El maestro hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que en esos detalles había estado sometido al cuidado del elfo doméstico, pero regresó rápidamente al asunto que tenía entre manos.  
  
—Y los Weasley y Granger rehusaron permaneces alejados, ¿es eso?  
  
—Sí, señor —dijo Dobby, luciendo nuevamente preocupado—. Dobby ha estado diciéndoles que el señor Harry Potter y el profesor Snape estaban durmiendo, pero se negaron a permanecer lejos después del segundo día.   
  
—Está bien, Dobby —lo tranquilizó Severus, esperando mantener el dramatismo del elfo al mínimo—. Lo hiciste muy bien. Ahora voy a ir a lidiar con las masas, ¿vale?  
  
Dobby sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que el mago se estremeciera ligeramente, y le prometió quedarse vigilando a Harry. Saliendo de la cama, hizo una mueca ante el agarrotamiento que sentía. Estirándose ligeramente para aflojar los músculos, levantó su varita y alisó su túnica y cabello antes de dejar salir un pesado suspiro. A regañadientes, se encaminó hacia la puerta y al irritante grupo que esperaba más allá.  
  
—Algo no está bien, Hermione —el más joven de los Weasley estaba bramando, algo muy poco atractivo en opinión de Severus—. Snape le hizo algo, lo sé.  
  
—¿Y qué es, ruego me lo diga, lo que piensa que le he hecho? —preguntó Severus, entrando a la habitación, complacido por la forma en que su túnica ondeaba tras él.  
  
—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Granger, colocándose sabiamente frente a su muy excitado novio.  
  
—Está dormido, como les dijo Dobby.  
  
—Llevamos días intentando hablar con él —siguió la chica; obviamente, no tenía intención de desistir en su búsqueda de conocimiento.  
  
—Él, como yo, ha estado durmiendo por días. Entramos en una cura de sueño después de un tratamiento muy agotador —explicó Severus.  
  
—¿Qué clase de tratamiento? —preguntó uno de los gemelos. Severus no sabía cuál, pero no podía importarle menos.  
  
—Eso no es algo que yo deba informar. Cuando Harry despierte, decidirá si desea o no contarles sobre su salud.  
  
—Pero, señor —interpuso Granger, todavía manteniendo a raya su beligerancia.   
  
—No, señorita Granger —Severus detuvo el cuestionamiento de la chica—. Harry ha dejado sus deseos bastante claros. Encuentro muy molesto que después de todo lo que han pasado con él, todavía le tengan tan poca confianza.  
  
—¿Señor? —ella se mostró molesta por la implicación.  
  
—¿Realmente creen que Harry no haría planes para informarles si fuera necesario? ¿Lo valoran tan poco como para creer que no haría los arreglos oportunos? —preguntó, sonriendo al notar que los cuatro Gryffindor tenían la inteligencia de lucir un poco avergonzados.  
  
>>Su desconsiderado alboroto ya me ha despertado de mi muy necesitado descanso y apreciaría que se contuvieran de cometer con Harry semejante injusticia. Ahora, si por favor pudieran retirarse, estoy seguro que Harry se pondrá en contacto con ustedes cuando considere que deba hacerlo.  
  
Para darles crédito, todos los jóvenes se fueron sin mayores protestas. En cuanto hubieron partido, Severus se permitió suspirar con cansancio antes de regresar a la habitación, con el todavía dormido Harry. Tomando nuevamente su varita, lanzó unas pruebas de diagnóstico sobre el enfermo y le complació notar que, aunque el daño existente en el cuerpo no había comenzado a sanar, sus reservas mágicas parecían haber mejorado mucho. Hundiéndose agradecido en la cama, se acurrucó alrededor del joven y quedó plácidamente dormido.  
  
La siguiente vez que despertó, un sonriente Harry lo estaba mirando.  
  
—Hola —saludó Severus, tratando de sacudir los últimos vestigios de sueño—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
—Mejor de lo que estaba —contestó, estirando una mano y recorriendo el cabello del hombre—. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Aliviado —se inclinó contra el toque de Harry—. Necesitaremos empezar a experimentar con nuestra conexión. Tomará un poco de ensayo y error, imagino, conseguir el flujo correcto para no drenar mis reservas con demasiada rapidez y dar un tiempo para que me recupere. Además, debemos ser cuidadosos de no saturar tu sistema.  
  
—Severus —argumentó Harry, sonriendo suavemente—. ¿Podemos tomar un tiempo sólo para relajarnos? Sólo quiero estar aquí, acostado junto a ti por un rato. ¿Está bien?  
  
Sonriendo a su vez, el mayor se acomodó contra las almohadas, feliz de rodear a Harry con sus brazos cuando éste se recostó contra su pecho. Permanecieron acostados juntos por un rato, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
>>¿Crees que realmente va a funcionar? —preguntó Harry suavemente, su cabeza descansando bajo la barbilla de Severus.  
  
—Creo que lo hará —contestó, estrechando su abrazo alrededor del joven mago—. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, Harry. Tienes que tener fe en que podremos hacer que funcione.  
  
El Gryffindor rio bajito sobre su cuello, haciendo que fuertes estremecimientos recorrieran su espina dorsal.  
  
—¿Estás hablando acerca de que yo mejore de salud o sobre nosotros? —levantó la vista y Severus contuvo el aliento ante la esperanzada mirada que brillaba en los ojos verdes.  
  
—Quizás un poco de ambos, supongo —contestó, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Harry.  
  
—Gracias —susurró, levantando la cabeza y juntando sus labios brevemente.  
  
Severus jadeó, sorprendido, al no haber esperado la reiterada gratitud ni el suave beso. Recobrando su equilibrio, bajó un poco la cabeza y atrapó nuevamente los tibios labios, delineando el beso esta vez. Un momento después, sintió que la lengua de Harry salía y lamía a lo largo de su labio inferior. Concediendo la entrada, quedó abrumado por la cuidadosa, amorosa, minuciosa exploración de cada pedazo de su boca, y sacó también su lengua para que pudieran entrelazarse y danzar juntas.  
  
No había experimentado jamás un beso tan dulce y satisfactorio. Cuando se apartaron finalmente, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de Harry. Encontró su mirada por un instante, atrapado, como siempre, por el verde intenso de esos ojos. Inclinándose hacia delante para dejar un beso en la nariz del joven, lo atrajo nuevamente contra su cuerpo, feliz con el simple hecho de sostenerlo en sus brazos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Muy bien, Harry —dijo Severus, mientras sentía que el joven aflojaba suavemente el tirón de la magia de su cuerpo.  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde el enlace y finalmente empezaban a ver una mejoría en la salud del Gryffindor. Cada día pasaban mayor cantidad de tiempo explorando la conexión entre ellos, aprendiendo a controlar el flujo de magia de Severus hacia Harry. Realmente, había sido un proceso de ensayo y error.  
  
El primer día, aunque ligeramente mejor, el centro mágico de Harry aún estaba debilitado y se cubrió con demasiada rapidez, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y el control de la conexión. Afortunadamente, el sanador Applewhite había llegado justo a tiempo de impedir que Dobby destrozara la casa en su pánico, y de detener el drenaje de la magia de Severus antes que resultara irreparablemente dañado en el proceso.  
  
Una vez que ambos hombres hubieron sido estabilizados y recibido un _Enervate_ , el sanador había aguardado pacientemente por una explicación a los extraños resultados que había recibido de sus pruebas de diagnóstico. Así, el sanador Applewhite se convirtió en la única persona en saber lo que sucedía entre Severus y Harry.  
  
Asombrado por la conexión emocional, y ahora mágica, entre ambos hombres, el sanador insistió en estar presente en las ‘sesiones’ diarias para prevenir otra oleada accidental. Fiel a su palabra, llegaba cada día y monitoreaba la transferencia de poder, ayudando cuando era necesario y tomando innumerables pruebas de diagnóstico para registrar cualquier cambio en la salud de Harry.  
  
Severus estaba feliz por el control que había alcanzado Harry al dirigir el flujo. Era capaz de mantener la conexión por largos periodos de tiempo sin drenar a Severus de manera incómoda. Eso, por si mismo, era prueba del fortalecimiento de su núcleo mágico.  
  
Habían estado conscientes de que lo primero que tenían que sanar era ese núcleo mágico. Sin eso, Harry sería incapaz de mantener los niveles de magia necesarios para curar su cuerpo. El sanador Applewhite estaba pletórico cuando les mostró los resultados de la última revisión.  
  
—Simplemente, no puedo creerlo —estaba diciendo, casi vibrando de excitación—. Este escáner prueba que la mutación ha sido erradicada casi por completo de tu cuerpo.  
  
—¿Qué significa eso, exactamente, para mi prognosis? —preguntó Harry, sudando ligeramente mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba a un nuevo flujo de poder de Severus.  
  
—Significa que ésta loca maniobra de ustedes dos ha funcionado realmente —exclamó, dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro de Severus en una extraña muestra de camaradería.  
  
El profesor de Pociones tuvo el extraviado pensamiento de que si ese sanador no hubiera sido responsable de la salud de Harry por tanto tiempo, hubiera disfrutado arrancando dolorosamente esa mano del cuerpo del medimago. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, y en vista de que finalmente habían recibido la noticia por la que habían estado rezando, Severus pasó por alto el descuido. De hecho, también aferró al alto hombre en un abrazo de oso y lo hizo girar por la habitación. Esto había conseguido el beneficio adicional de hacer reír a Harry.  
  
>>Ahora que la mutación se fue, o casi, el cuerpo de Harry será capaz de responder a las prácticas normales de curación para sus órganos y sistemas dañados —explicó el sanador, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego del improvisado paseo.  
  
Severus estaba riendo como loco, pero no parecía preocupado en detener una exhibición tan impropia. Harry… su Harry… iba a estar bien.  
  
Observando la alegre mirada verde sobre él, cruzó la habitación apresuradamente y tomó al pequeño mago en un apretado abrazo, sin preocuparse por las lágrimas de felicidad que inundaban sus ojos. Después de todo, había notado una humedad semejante en los ojos de Harry.  
  
—Lo logramos, amor —exclamó, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.  
  
Alejándose, el Gryffindor extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Severus.  
  
—No… tú lo hiciste. Me salvaste, como dijiste que harías —se inclinó y capturó los labios del hombre en un beso profundo y lleno de emoción.  
  
Severus habría estado feliz de vivir ese momento, ese beso, por siempre. Sin embargo, pronto regresaron al presente ante el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Levantando la vista, sin vergüenza alguna, Severus vio que el sanador Applewhite todavía estaba en la habitación… y más que un poco avergonzado por la exhibición.  
  
——Bien, er… yo… recomendaría que continuara la, er, transferencia mágica por los próximos dos días —sugirió el sanador, tropezando con sus palabras mientras intentaba evitar mirar a los dos hombres—. Estaré a la distancia de la chimenea si me necesitan. Yo sólo… es decir… regresaré en dos días para aplicar el nuevo tratamiento. Descansen lo más posible.  
  
El sanador se retiró de la habitación, todavía luciendo terriblemente incómodo. Severus no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante la escena. Regresando la mirada a Harry, se sobrecogió ante la expresión de felicidad pura en su rostro. Sin embargo, fue evidente que estaba exhausto después de la última transferencia. Haciendo repaso de su propio cuerpo, tuvo que admitir que él también estaba bastante fatigado.  
  
Tomando una mano de Harry, lo condujo a la habitación y lo acomodó en la cama. Llamando a Dobby, le pidió que les trajera una cena ligera, caldo para Harry y pasta para él, y una muy necesitada dosis de Poción Fortalecedora para cada uno.  
  
Una vez que comieron, Severus se sentó y observó mientras su chico se alistaba para ir a la cama. Aunque aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer para lograr su meta de recuperar completamente la salud de Harry, éste se veía mucho mejor. No pudo evitar observar como los pantalones del joven colgaban de sus estrechas caderas. Levantando la vista, encontró que su pareja lo estaba mirando.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó, adelantándose para abrazarlo.  
  
—Cansado y un poco adolorido —contestó, retrocediendo un paso y encogiendo los hombros.   
  
La acción hizo que su camiseta se levantara un poco y los ojos del hombre quedaran pegados en la pequeña franja de piel expuesta en su cintura.  
  
—Justo estaba pensando lo mismo —contestó, apartando finalmente sus ojos y regresándolos hacia el rostro de Harry—. Y anhelando mucho un baño caliente.  
  
—Eso suena agradable —replicó el joven.  
  
—En ese caso, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?  
  
Harry quedó clavado en el sitio, mirando al mayor con incredulidad. Severus observó cómo emociones encontradas batallaban en su rostro, mientras reflexionaba sobre su proposición.  
  
—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo finalmente, un poco ruborizado por la vergüenza.  
  
—¿Me has visto alguna vez bromear con algo así? —argumentó el profesor, acercándose un paso.   
  
—Pero… no puedo… Severus —suplicó, incapaz de expresar sus preocupaciones.  
  
El hombre lo atrajo en un abrazo.  
  
—No estoy esperando nada de tipo sexual, Harry —lo tranquilizó—. Sé que aún estás muy débil y no estás preparado para esa clase de experiencia en este momento. Nunca te presionaría, Harry. Sólo quería estar cerca de ti.  
  
El joven tembló ligeramente en sus brazos; si era por vergüenza, miedo o deseo, Severus no tenía idea. Así, continuó abrazándolo, esperando que decidiera lo que deseaba.  
  
—Yo no quiero decepcionarte —susurró Harry.  
  
—Nunca podrías decepcionarme —contestó, juntando sus labios en un beso suave y significativo. Cuando se alejó, el joven estaba sonriendo de nuevo.  
  
Aferrando la mano de Severus, el Gryffindor lo condujo al interior de su cuarto y al baño. Desnudándose primero, Severus colgó su ropa detrás de la puerta y entró en la tina, acomodándose mientras aguardaba a que Harry se sintiera lo bastante cómodo como para unirse a él.  
  
Finalmente, sin mucha gracia, Harry se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, completamente ruborizado. Cuando estuvo desnudo, se paró con torpeza bajo la suave luz del baño, cambiando intranquilo de un pie a otro.  
  
—Lo siento —susurró.  
  
—¿Por qué, amor?  
  
—Lamento que tengas que verme luciendo así. Sé que me veo horrible —confesó, mirando a todas partes menos a Severus.  
  
—Déjame explicarte algo, Harry —alargó la mano para tomar la del joven y acercarlo más—. Nunca me importaría como luces en el exterior. Estoy enamorado de quien eres como persona, no de tu apariencia o de alguna creencia equivocada de como deberías verte. Para mí, eres y siempre serás exquisito.  
  
Sonriendo ampliamente ante la confirmación, Harry entró en la tina y se ubicó entre las piernas de Severus, feliz de descansar contra el pecho del mago mayor.  
  
Se lavaron tranquilamente uno al otro, compartiendo la esponja. Las manos acariciaban y los labios robaban castos y rápidos besos mientras se relajaban y charlaban serenamente.  
  
Aunque Severus sabía que Harry era incapaz de excitarse físicamente debido al daño de sus órganos, él no tenía tal impedimento. Mientras corría lenta y amorosamente la esponja por el cuerpo de su pareja, el suyo comenzó a reaccionar ante la sensualidad de la situación. Harry se congeló al sentir la pronunciada erección contra su trasero.  
  
—Lo siento, Harry —dijo el hombre suavemente, arrepintiéndose de su incapacidad para controlar las funciones básicas de su cuerpo—. Dejaré que te bañes en paz. No quiero que te sientas incómodo.  
  
Harry se giró para poder enfrentar a Severus.  
  
—No estoy incómodo —musitó, bajando la vista hacia la dureza del hombre—. Sólo quisiera que tú también pudieras ver cuánto te deseo. Dado que no puedes, sencillamente, tendré que demostrártelo.  
  
El profesor estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando Harry colocó una mano en su pecho. Mirándolo a los ojos, lentamente arrastró su mano hacia abajo, hasta descansar sobre la llena y palpitante erección. Su primer toque hizo que saltara y diera un tirón, y cerró su mano firmemente alrededor.  
  
Jadeando con sorpresa y placer, Severus dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia un lado de la bañera, obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en los de Harry. Éste comenzó una lenta pero firme caricia, enviando oleadas de placer a través de todo el cuerpo del mayor.  
  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Severus había cedido a los placeres de la carne con otra persona, así que apenas tomó unos minutos para que el clímax corriera por él, surgiendo al exterior y cubriendo la mano de Harry. Gritando su nombre mientras se corría, se sumergió en la bañera, rodeando a su pareja con los brazos y acurrucándolo contra él.  
  
—Te amo —murmuró Harry mientras el hombre luchaba por recuperar el aliento—. No puedo aguardar a estar sano de nuevo y poderte demostrar cuanto te amo.  
  
—Gracias, Harry —contestó, besando su cabeza—. Prometo que cuando estés bien, me esforzaré en demostrarte cuanto te amo… en muchas más formas de las que puedes imaginar.  
  
Luego de besarse lánguidamente por unos momentos, finalmente se apartaron, levantándose para salir de la tina. Esa noche, acurrucados juntos en la cama de Harry, se durmieron felices, uno en brazos del otro.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> (*) : La palabra original es wheezly, que indica algo así como una persona a la que le silba el pecho o similar, relacionado con wheezle, que es resollar. La verdad, no encontré un término que me pareciera apropiado así que lo traduje como asmático. Cualquier opinión al respecto será bien recibida^^


	10. Capítulo 10

—¿Pero por qué tengo que ir a San Mungo para el tratamiento? —estaba preguntando Harry al sanador.  
  
Ahora que las exploraciones estaban mostrando que la mutación había sido completamente erradicada, el sanador Applewhite estaba listo para empezar a curar el extenso daño originado en los órganos y sistemas del joven. Severus no comprendía su renuencia a sufrir esta etapa final para curarse completamente, pero estaba determinado a descubrirlo.  
  
—Harry —le dijo, tranquilizador, alargando su mano y tomando la de él—. El sanador Applewhite ya te ha explicado que el proceso de sanación será demasiado extenso de tratar para sufrirlo bajo la base de paciente no internado. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, lo prometo.  
  
—No deberían ser más de dos semanas, Harry —le aseguró el medimago—. Tendré que consultar con otros sanadores para asegurar que nosotros tengamos un completo éxito.  
  
—¿ _Nosotros_? —interpuso Harry, sin importarle, obviamente, qué sentimientos hería—. _Nosotros_ no hicieron nada. Severus lo hizo. _Nosotros_ ya tenían mi funeral planeado. Y no quiero más sanadores involucrados. No quiero un montón de personas en esto… Ésa siempre ha sido mi principal preocupación, lo sabe.  
  
—Harry, por favor, escucha lo que te está diciendo el sanador Applewhite —imploró Severus, sorprendido por su exabrupto.  
  
—Entiendo tu preocupación, Harry —dijo el medimago—. Sin embargo, yo no estoy cualificado para tratar algunas de tus heridas. Por ejemplo, el daño neurológico que has soportado requerirá un cuidado muy especial para revertir cualquier discapacidad permanente. Tengo la persona perfecta para que se encargue de eso… De verdad, creo que ella te gustará.  
  
Fue evidente que Harry estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico y Severus estaba tratando de calmarlo frenéticamente. Había experimentado una marcada mejora en su condición, pero todavía tenía un largo camino por seguir y su stress no estaba ayudando. Justo cuando el profesor de Pociones iba a sugerir que fuera a acostarse unos minutos, el infierno se desató.  
  
La piel de Harry se volvió repentinamente cenicienta y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, mientras caía en el sofá en que había estado sentado. Estaba temblando violentamente y su respiración se estaba transformando en difíciles jadeos. El sanador Applewhite juró en voz alta y, saltando sobre la mesita de centro, alcanzó rápidamente a Harry y lo giró hacia un lado.  
  
Severus se sintió impotente mientras observaba como el joven vomitaba fuertemente en medio de las sacudidas. Una vez que hubo vaciado completamente el contenido de su estómago, el medimago desapareció el desorden y comenzó a correr rápidamente pruebas de diagnóstico, tratando de establecer las causas del ataque.  
  
—Severus, necesito una droga tranquilizante… Si no tiene una, consígame una droga para Dormir sin Sueños. Necesito forzarlo a relajarse antes que caiga en un verdadero ataque.  
  
Corriendo fuera de la habitación incluso antes que el sanador hubiera dejado de hablar, Severus busco la droga calmante y un relajante muscular y se apresuró a regresar a la salita. Al ver las pociones, el medimago asintió en señal de aprobación e hizo que Harry tomara ambas. Mientras los violentos temblores se detenían y la respiración del enfermo se estabilizaba, Severus notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración y la dejó salir con un fuerte estertor. El sanador Applewhite dejó el ahora relajado cuerpo del joven en el sofá antes de girarse hacia Severus.  
  
—¿Qué pasó? —indagó el profesor, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la figura dormida boca abajo.  
  
—Parece que fue un severo ataque de pánico. Su cuerpo resultó mucho más afectado porque todavía está muy débil —explicó—. ¿Sabe por qué le preocupa tanto el pensamiento de ir a San Mungo?  
  
—No —contestó—. Pero voy a averiguarlo.  
  
El medimago asintió y se dispuso partir, recordándole que, como siempre, estaría a sólo una llamada de chimenea.  
  
Sentándose al lado del sofá, Severus se mantuvo vigilante sobre Harry, mientras dormía por efectos de la poción. En tanto aguardaba, empezó a repasar en su mente todas las conversaciones que había tenido últimamente con Harry. Debía haber habido alguna señal, alguna pista del porqué le molestaba tanto la sola mención de ir a San Mungo.  
  
Después de una hora, no estaba más cerca de encontrar una respuesta, pero Harry comenzó a despertar de su sueño por agotamiento. Parpadeó lentamente, mirando aturdido lo que le rodeaba.  
  
—¿Severus? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
—Tuviste un ataque de pánico y perdiste el sentido. El sanador Applewhite te medicó para relajar tu cuerpo antes que pudieras dañarte más a ti mismo —explicó, tomando su mano—. ¿Hay algo que desees hablar conmigo, Harry?  
  
Luciendo avergonzado, los ojos del joven pasearon alrededor de la habitación brevemente, como si buscara una respuesta. Severus alargó la otra mano y tomó su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara.  
  
>>Harry, no hay nada que no puedas decirme; lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
Severus observó, impactado, como el joven comenzaba a llorar suavemente, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.  
  
>>Oh, Merlín… Harry, ¿qué sucede? —interrogó, apartando sus manos de su rostro lloroso.  
  
—Es sólo que es demasiado —sollozó, secándose furiosamente las mejillas—. ¿Y si no pueden arreglarme? ¿Y si todo esto fue para nada?  
  
—Ellos van a sanarte, amor —le aseguró el hombre, atrayéndolo en un abrazo y meciéndolo suavemente—. Van a arreglar todo y vas a estar bien. Y recuerda que ahora también me tienes a mí y a mi magia para ayudarte.  
  
Harry se acurrucó contra el pecho de Severus, recostando su cabeza bajo su barbilla.  
  
—Sólo desearía estar tan seguro de eso como tú.  
  
—Harry, mírame —pidió, girando su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos—. Te prometí que encontraría la forma, ¿no?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Encontré la forma de salvarte y nada, y quiero decir NADA, evitará que recobres completamente la salud, ¿vale?  
  
Harry le ofreció una llorosa sonrisa y volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho. Severus frotó su espalda con tranquilizadores movimientos circulares mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo.  
  
>>¿Hay algo más que te esté preocupando? —preguntó.  
  
Suspirando profundamente, el joven asintió.  
  
—Si tengo que ir a San Mungo por tanto tiempo, la gente va a descubrirlo.  
  
—San Mungo no dirá a nadie que estás allí. Puedo pedirle a Kingsley que suministre unos guardias si eso te haces sentir mejor. Te prometo que la prensa no se va a acercar a ti.  
  
—No es la prensa lo que me preocupa —murmuró.  
  
Severus detuvo su movimiento de acunarlo un momento, confundido.  
  
—¿Entonces qué es lo que te inquieta?  
  
—Mis amigos —contestó suavemente.  
  
—¿Por qué demonios no querrías que tus amigos supieran que estás mejor? —indagó, completamente confundido por el giro de la conversación.  
  
Harry guardó silencio unos instantes, y Severus aguardó pacientemente. Era obvio que algo le estaba preocupando demasiado, pero no lo apresuraría. Si algo había aprendido de Harry a lo largo de los años era que siempre se explicaba, pero a su propio tiempo.  
  
—Me preocupa cómo reaccionarán a lo nuestro —respondió finalmente, su voz apenas audible.  
  
Severus se tensó un poco, esta última confesión golpeándolo dolorosamente.  
  
—¿Te avergüenza que se haga público que estás relacionado conmigo? —preguntó, apenas manteniendo su serenidad.  
  
—¡Merlín, no! —replicó Harry rápidamente, levantando la vista y encontrando la mirada negra—. Nunca podría avergonzarme de mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí? Por todos. Te amo, Severus. ¡Nada, y ciertamente ninguna opinión, cambiará eso!  
  
Suspirando con alivio, Severus acomodó al joven contra su pecho.  
  
—¿Entonces qué pasa?  
  
—Una vez que averigüen que estoy bien, van a hacer un montón de preguntas. Después de todo, yo estaba al borde de la muerte. Los mejores medimagos, todos, declararon que no había nada que hacer. ¿Cómo lo explicaremos?  
  
—Les diremos la verdad, Harry —dijo Severus, comenzando a entender finalmente.  
  
—¿Cómo? —exigió el joven, empezando a agitarse nuevamente.  
  
—Harry, debes tranquilizarte. Hoy ya colapsaste una vez a causa del estrés  
  
—Lo siento —contestó, respirando profundamente un par de veces antes de recostarse nuevamente—. Es sólo que temo cómo van a reaccionar cuando descubran que utilice un Ritual de Enlace Oscuro sobre ti para drenar tu magia hacia mí. Me preocupa que me odien o empiecen a temerme.  
  
—Son tus amigos —le recordó Severus—. Ellos han pasado muchas cosas junto a ti y por ti para que te abandonen a causa de esto. Puede que en primera instancia se disgusten o se preocupen, pero entenderán.   
  
—Espero que tengas razón.  
  
—¿Todavía hay algo que te moleste?  
  
—No —contestó Harry con una suave risa—. Supongo que debería recordar con quien estoy tratando.  
  
—Deberías —convino Severus, consiguiendo otra risita de Harry—. Pero ahora, tienes que comer algo y descansar. Necesitamos estar mañana temprano en San Mungo para empezar tu tratamiento.  
  
—¿Prometes que te quedarás conmigo todo el tiempo? —preguntó, lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia el hombre.  
  
—Con todo lo que soy.  
  
—Te lo pienso hacer cumplir, que sepas.  
  
—No esperaba más de ti, mocoso.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Y ésta, Harry, es la sanadora Laura Lee. Es la Sanadora Jefe de la Sala de Cuidados Intensivos del Janice Thickey.  
  
El sanador Applewhite estaba caminando alrededor de la habitación y señalando a varios magos y brujas, vestidos con las túnicas color verde lima distintivas del personal médico de San Mungo. Severus estaba poniendo mucha atención a los diferentes nombres y especialidades, pues necesitaba saber a quién maldecir en caso de que fallara alguna parte del tratamiento de Harry.  
  
>>La sanadora Lee ha hecho grandes avances en el tratamiento de las enfermedades del sistema neurológico, tanto por maldiciones infligidas como por causas naturales —continuó el sanador Applewhite. Harry estrechó su mano, al igual que con los demás sanadores.  
  
>>Ahora, como te estaba explicando —siguió el medimago—, trabajaremos en un sistema a la vez, para no presionar a tu cuerpo. Empezaremos con el sistema genitourinario para conseguir el correcto funcionamiento de los riñones. De ahí nos moveremos al sistema gastrointestinal. En cuanto consigamos que los conductos funcionen, seremos capaces de comenzar a trabajar en tu sistema digestivo. Con suerte, para finales de la primera semana estarás comiendo y eliminando normalmente de nuevo.  
  
Severus observó mientras la expresión del joven se llenaba de esperanza. Sabía que una de las cosas que más extrañaba era ser capaz de comer sus platos favoritos.  
  
—Eso suena bien —comentó Harry, sonriéndole al grupo.  
  
—Entonces, dado que yo supervisaré este pequeño proyecto —comentó el sanador Applewhite con una sonrisa—, esta semana pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo con los sanadores Smythe, Baddock y Miles. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?  
  
Harry miró nervioso a Severus, pero se relajó visiblemente cuando éste le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
—No, no creo —contestó.  
  
—Estupendo —dijo el medimago, aplaudiendo con excitación—. Ahora, vamos a necesitar que llenes estos formularios y luego te instalaremos en tu habitación.  
  
Los saladores abandonaron el recinto, dejando solos a Harry, Severus y el sanador Applewhite, con una enorme pila de formas médicas. El Gryffindor gimió levemente mientras alzaba el primer pergamino, haciendo que los otros dos magos rieran entre dientes.  
  
—En realidad, no es tan malo, Harry —comentó el medimago—. Estoy seguro que Severus estará encantado de ayudarte con algunos de esos.  
  
El aludido lanzó a Applewhite una de sus miradas de furia marca Snape, pero ello no hizo efecto en el jovial mago. Aparentemente, se había dado cuenta de que, tratándose de Harry, Severus haría cualquier cosa… incluso llenar innumerables formularios, por triplicado.  
  
>>Antes que se dediquen a esos formularios, quisiera conversar un momento con ambos —pidió el medimago, atrayendo su atención.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —Severus intentó asegurarse de mantener la calma y su inexpresividad, por el bien de Harry.  
  
—No es nada negativo, lo prometo —aseguró, notando el evidente nerviosismo de los otros—. Sólo quería informarles que hice arreglos para que pueda permanecer en la habitación de Harry —se dirigió a Severus—. Les he dado una rápida visión general a los demás sanadores involucrados en el caso. Nada específico, no se preocupen —aclaró, al ver que el más joven estaba a punto de interrumpirlo—. Sólo he dicho que ambos han iniciado un enlace que requiere que permanezcan lo más cerca posible.  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja ante el sanador, con toda la desconfianza Slytherin.  
  
—¿Y no hicieron preguntas adicionales?^ —indagó.  
  
—Bien, Severus —el sanador sonrió—. ¿Cree que hubiera llegado tan lejos como para ser asignado a casos de tan alto perfil como el de Harry sin tener la habilidad de reconducir la atención cuando se requiera?   
  
El profesor de Pociones inclinó la cabeza en respuesta antes de girarse hacia Harry y levantar varios formularios por completar.  
  
—Bueno, mocoso —dijo cálidamente, mientras el sanador los dejaba con su trabajo—. Por lo que parece, ambos estamos en buenas manos.  
  
Harry sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó sobre su propio mini montón de formularios. Un momento después, sin embargo, Severus sintió que el joven tomaba su mano y la apretaba. Al mirarlo, su pareja lo recibió con otra sonrisa.  
  
—Gracias, Severus.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—¿Por qué? —repitió Harry, ampliando la sonrisa—. Oh… por ser tú, por no rendirte, por saber exactamente lo que necesito y cuándo lo necesito… Por un millón de cosas, en realidad.  
  
Severus se inclinó y lo besó suavemente, disfrutando el tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
—En ese caso, supongo que yo también debería agradecerte —musitó.  
  
—¿Y tú por qué vas a agradecerme? —preguntó juguetonamente.  
  
—Por permitirme hacer ese millón de cosas.  
  
Durante un largo rato, compartieron una cálida mirada, para luego regresar a los pesados formularios. Ni siquiera la obscena naturaleza de la vasta cantidad de papeleo burocrático pudo aguar el ánimo de Severus. No podía estar nada menos que perfectamente feliz, sentado en la pequeña y deprimente habitación de hospital, con la mano de Harry descansando cómodamente sobre su pierna mientras las plumas de ambos garabateaban sin cesar.  



	11. Capítulo 11

Severus estaba sonriendo. Sí, eso era inesperado… quizás incluso impropio. Pero no le importaba.  
  
Harry había estado en el hospital durante una semana y Severus acababa de conseguir la aprobación de sus sanadores para organizar una pequeña cena especial para él. Por meses, el joven se había visto obligado a comer solamente alimentos suaves y blandos. Esa noche, le daría un festín con todos sus platos favoritos.  
  
Había dejado a Harry unas pocas horas, para hacer con Dobby los arreglos para esa cena especial. En sus manos transportaba una bandeja con rosbif, pudín de Yorkshire, papas asadas, guisantes tiernos, y un gran pedazo de tarta de melaza como postre. Apenas podía esperar para observar la expresión en el rostro de Harry.  
  
Dejando la bandeja justo afuera de la habitación, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y miró a hurtadillas hacia el interior. Harry estaba apoyado en la cama, escribiendo en su diario. Era una nueva rutina que había comenzado una vez que supieron que iba a vivir. Había decidido empezar a recopilar sus pensamientos y experiencias de forma que cuando, eventualmente en un futuro lejano, muriera, pudiera dejar una explicación más exacta de su vida. Severus lo había apoyado con todo el corazón, sabiendo que ésa era la manera que tenía el joven de enfocarse y lidiar con los traumáticos eventos que había experimentado.  
  
Aclarando su garganta hizo notar su presencia. Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió radiante, marcando la página y cerrando su diario antes de colocarlo en una mesilla lateral.  
  
—¡Hola! ¿Dónde te estuviste ocultando toda la tarde? —preguntó.  
  
—Tuve unos recados que hacer  —contestó el hombre, acercándose para sentarse al lado del joven, en el borde de la cama—. ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?  
  
—Claro que sí —contestó Harry, inclinándose para besarlo—. Me reuní con mis sanadores de nuevo hoy, después de mi tratamiento.  
  
—¿Y qué dijeron?  
  
—El sanador Applewhite está muy impresionado por la rapidez con la que está reaccionando mi cuerpo. Dice que podrían acelerar un poco el siguiente juego de tratamientos y que es posible que pueda salir de aquí antes de lo previsto.  
  
—Eso es maravilloso, Harry —el profesor sonrió ante las buenas noticias—. ¿Entonces, te sientes bien?  
  
—Me siento increíble, Severus —contestó—. La sanadora Lee piensa que estaré libre de temblores para el fin de semana. También me dijo que el daño que estaba causando mi pérdida de memoria era mucho menos extenso de lo que originalmente creyó. Con suerte, estaré finalizando mi último tratamiento el lunes.  
  
Severus lo aferró en un apretado abrazo, incapaz de contener sus emociones por más tiempo.  
  
—Estoy tan feliz por ti, amor —musitó, su voz ligeramente temblorosa.  
  
—Sé feliz por ambos —susurró Harry sobre su cuello.  
  
Separándose, Severus levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven, deleitándose en el saludable rubor que allí residía.  
  
—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —comunicó, levantándose de su asiento.  
  
—¿Qué es? —Harry reboto en la cama con anticipación.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes al ver su excitación. Tomando la bandeja de algún punto afuera de la habitación, la llevó hasta la mesita ubicada al lado de la cama de Harry.  
  
—Yo también hablé hoy con tus sanadores. Me informaron que tu aparato digestivo está completamente curado y que puedes reanudar tu dieta habitual. Me tomé la libertad de organizar algo especial para ti.  
  
Con una floritura, Severus retiró la tapa que cubría la bandeja y la colocó sobre el regazo de su pareja. Observando las emociones que acudieron a su rostro, él mismo se emocionó por el modo en que Harry prácticamente babeaba ante la visión de sus platos favoritos.  
  
—No puedo creer que hicieras esto. ¿Cómo supiste qué traerme?  
  
—Dobby fue de gran ayuda, como siempre —contestó el mayor. El estómago de Harry eligió ese momento para gruñir sonoramente, haciendo que el joven se ruborizara y Severus se echara a reír—. Creo que deberías apresurarte y comerte eso antes que tu saludable sistema digestivo decida rebelarse.  
  
El otro rio y levantó el tenedor, deteniéndose un momento como si considerara por dónde empezar. Severus se sentó, feliz, y observó mientras diezmaba cada pedacito de comida de la bandeja. Nunca imagino sentir tal alegría al contemplar tan horribles modales en la mesa.  
  
Finalmente, cuando la última migaja de tarta de melaza hubo desaparecido, Harry se recostó contra las almohadas y gimió, frotando su estómago.  
  
—No creo haber comido tanto de una vez nunca antes.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, deberías esperar muchas otras comidas iguales a ésta. Vas a necesitar hacer algo de esfuerzo hasta que recuperes el peso que perdiste —comentó Severus, retirando la bandeja y recuperando su lugar en la cama.  
  
—Gracias, Severus. Fue una sorpresa maravillosa.  
  
—Me alegra que lo disfrutaras, mocoso —el hombre paseó su mano a través de su saludable, espeso y rebelde cabello negro.  
  
Harry jaló a su pareja hacia abajo, haciéndole espacio en la pequeña cama de hospital. Una vez que Severus estuvo ubicado tan cómodo cómo fue posible, el joven se acurrucó contra él y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho. El Profesor reflexionó que, si Harry fuera un gato, en ese momento estaría ronroneando como loco.  
  
>>¿Me perdí algo más mientras estuve fuera? —indagó Severus, queriendo mantenerse al día sobre todo lo relacionado con los tratamientos.  
  
Harry enterró la cabeza en la camisa del hombre.  
  
—Pasó otra cosa —murmuró contra el tejido.  
  
—¿El qué, amor? —preguntó.  
  
Harry, contra su pecho, murmuró algo rápida y quedamente. Riendo entre dientes, Severus levantó su barbilla, notando el brillante rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
>>Perdona, no logré escuchar lo que dijiste.  
  
—Tuve una erección hoy —repitió, enrojeciendo hasta niveles imposibles—. El sanador Smythe me había dicho que todo volvería a funcionar normalmente, así que después que él se fue yo… yo intente hacerme una paja.  
  
Severus estaba dividido. Una parte de él quería reír ante el evidente bochorno que Harry estaba sintiendo con esta conversación. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de él quería comprobar la prognosis del sanador por si mismo.  
  
—No tienes razón para avergonzarte —musitó, inclinándose para besarlo suavemente—. Así que, ¿intentaste autocomplacerte? —Harry asintió, todavía un tanto ruborizado—. ¿Y cómo resultó?  
  
Las mejillas del joven se enrojecieron con más fuerza, pero la expresión de lujuria que apareció en su rostro fue respuesta más que suficiente para Severus.  
  
—¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? —susurró Harry.  
  
De inmediato, el hombre alcanzó su varita, lanzando hechizos de cierre y silencio en rápida sucesión. Antes incluso de que hubiera puesto su varita de regreso en la mesilla, Harry se había montado a horcajadas sobre su cintura, empujando su cuerpo contra la cama. Severus pudo sentir la evidencia de la excitación de su pareja a través de la delgada tela de algodón del pijama de hospital. Gimiendo, aferró la nuca de Harry y lo atrajo en un beso demandante.   
  
Hubo una pequeña voz en el fondo de la cabeza de Severus que le exigía ser gentil; lento y cuidadoso, dado que Harry todavía no se recuperaba. Esa voz fue rápidamente apaleada hasta la extinción cuando su pareja gimió sobre su boca y machacó sus labios.  
  
Bajando sus manos por la espalda de Harry, dejó que se deslizaran hasta los montículos gemelos, cubriéndolos y apretándolos mientras sus erecciones entraban en contacto. Harry rompió el beso y juró sonoramente para, acto seguido, dejar caer la cabeza y mover los labios sobre el cuello de Severus.  
  
El hombre vio estrellas cuando el Gryfdindor comenzó a lamer, succionar y mordisquear su cuello. Sabía que Harry dejaría una marca detrás, y el pensamiento de ser marcado una vez más por él hacía que su polla saltara dolorosamente contra los confines de sus pantalones.  
  
Comenzaron un ardiente ritmo de empujes y movimientos de uno contra el otro, más y más rápido, cada uno de ellos intentando aumentar la fricción y el contacto, aliviando el dolor y aumentando el placer de su excitación. Severus tuvo un breve pensamiento de que nunca se había sentido tan vivo, perdido, necesitado y amado cuando, repentinamente, Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando mientas alcanzaba su clímax. Severus observó, aturdido, mientras los ojos de Harry se desenfocaban y su respiración silbaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Ser testigo de tal belleza y perfección era todo el catalizador que el maestro necesitaba para también perder el control, arqueando su espalda mientras su orgasmo rugía a través de su cuerpo.  
  
Colapsando, Severus apenas fue consciente del peso agregado del cuerpo de Harry presionando contra él. Pasaron varios minutos antes que la primera apariencia de coherencia regresara a Severus. Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con la pura mirada esmeralda de su pareja. Uniéndose en un beso lento, profundo, sintió más alegría y paz de la que había experimentado jamás.  
  
En silencio, hizo un accio sobre su varita y ejecutó un hechizo de limpieza para remover la evidencia de su encuentro. Sintiéndose cómodo y saciado, cerró sus brazos alrededor del joven, feliz de continuar haciendo su trabajo de almohada.  
  
—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Harry suavemente, minutos más tarde.  
  
—Mejor de lo que he estado jamás —contestó, besando su cabeza—. ¿Y tú?  
  
Harry suspiró satisfecho, levantando la cabeza para dejar otro suave beso en los labios de Severus.  
  
—Estoy genial.  
  
El Slytherin rio entre dientes, rodando hacia un lado para que quedaran frente a frente mientras hablaban.  
  
—¿Lo tomo como que estás feliz de que tus sistemas estén ‘funcionando normalmente’?   
  
Harry enrojeció ligeramente, pero sonrió.  
  
—No te burles —le regañó—. Claro que estoy feliz. Siento como si hubiera aguardado una eternidad para compartir esto contigo.  
  
Severus besó la punta de su nariz.  
  
—Yo estoy deseando aún más compartirlo tan pronto como seas liberado del hospital —observó como un brillo de lujuria estallaba en los ojos del joven, antes de ser reemplazado por algo más—. ¿Algo te preocupa, Harry?  
  
—Es sólo… No tengo mucha experiencia, ya sabes —contestó, su rubor regresando mientras ocultaba su rostro de nuevo.  
  
—Ya te lo dije antes, Harry, nunca te presionaría de ninguna forma. Hubiera sido feliz sólo con compartir tus besos y sostener tu mano —musitó, aferrando la mano del joven con la propia—. Tu experiencia… tu pasado… no tiene que ver con nuestra relación. ¿Todo bien?  
  
Harry levantó la vista, el alivio visible en su expresión.  
  
—Gracias, Severus; has sido tan maravilloso… Simplemente, no tengo palabras para explicar cuánto significas para mí.  
  
—Creo que lo has expresado bastante bien, mocoso —bromeó—. Ahora, ¿por qué no intentas descansar un poco?  
  
—¿Te quedarás aquí, conmigo?  
  
—Nada podría alejarme de este lugar —replicó Severus con una sonrisa. Alcanzando su varita, retiró los hechizos de silencio y cierre antes de sentarse en una posición más cómoda.  
  
Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, la fatiga abrumándolo con rapidez. Severus lo observó mientras caía dormido, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que le estuviera escuchando por darle esta oportunidad con Harry. Pronto, él también aceptó la llamada del sueño.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
**—Maldición, ¿qué es esto?**  
  
Severus despertó sobresaltado ante el bramido, sintiendo como Harry daba un salto, despertando también. Incluso antes que sus sentidos se hubieran activado, sus instintos le hicieron aferrar su varita y apuntar hacia la fuente de la conmoción.  
  
Allí, en toda su gloria pelirroja, estaba Ronald Weasley. Su rostro estaba aún más rojo que su cabello mientras veía a Harry y Severus sobre la cama, abrazados.  
  
—Señor Weasley —dijo Severus a modo de saludo, bajando su varita—. Asumo que le gustaría hacer la visita a Harry.  
  
—Malditamente correcto —contestó, sus manos cerradas apretadamente mientras luchaba visiblemente por mantener el control.  
  
El Profesor sintió como, a su lado, Harry se tensaba, y en ese instante supo que su pareja no estaba preparado para enfrentar solo esa conversación.  
  
—Confío en que no le molestará que me quede —dijo, notando como Harry se relajaba perceptiblemente—. Él todavía está bajo tratamiento y no sería conveniente que se excitara en demasía.  
  
Por un momento, pareció como si Weasley estuviera dividido por la indecisión. Finalmente, a regañadientes, asintió bruscamente, entrando completamente en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Severus se levantó con renuencia, pero se sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama, sin desear poner demasiada distancia entre Harry y él.  
  
—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, Ron? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Dobby me lo dijo —contestó, luciendo un poco culpable.  
  
—¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —rugió el chico de ojos verdes de repente, sorprendiendo a los otros dos hombres.  
  
—No le hice nada… No en realidad —tartamudeó el pelirrojo—. Sólo lo amenacé un poco, es todo.  
  
—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Después de todo lo que Dobby ha hecho por nosotros todos estos años… ¡Es inconcebible que lo amenazaras tan horriblemente! A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que si hubiera querido que supieras donde estaba, te lo hubiera hecho saber personalmente.  
  
—Lo lamento, Harry. Es sólo que estábamos preocupados. Has estado tan reservado. Empezaste a dejar nuestras conversaciones semanales… Snape comenzó a poner toda clase de excusas por ti… Entonces, descubrí que estabas en el hospital y ni siquiera nos lo dijiste —la voz de Ron se elevaba a medida que despotricaba.  
  
—Señor Weasley —intervino Severus, empezando a ubicarse delante de Harry—. Le sugeriría que bajara el tono de voz antes que yo lo saque de esta habitación.  
  
Respirando profundamente varias veces, el aludido controló visiblemente sus emociones.  
  
—Disculpa por gritarte, Harry —dijo—. Pero, por favor… todos estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Empeoraste? ¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió?  
  
Harry miró a Severus por un momento, la inquietud claramente reflejada en su rostro. Su pareja estiró la mano y aferró la suya en un gesto de apoyo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, que tuvo el beneficio adicional de conseguir un jadeo impactado de Weasley.  
  
—Esta semana he estado bajo ciertos tratamientos especiales, Ron —comenzó a explicar Harry—. No quise contar a nadie antes de tiempo porque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar. Dejaré el hospital en unos días. Una vez en mi casa, los llamaré por la chimenea y convocaré una cita para que todos puedan venir a casa y les explicaré todo. Pero —continuó, mientras Weasley trataba de interrumpir— sólo lo contaré una vez.  
  
Weasley suspiró con resignación y asintió, aceptando. Lanzó unas cuantas miradas cautelosas a Severus y a sus manos apretadas, antes de regresar su mirada a Harry—. ¿Al menos me explicarás de qué trata todo esto? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia las manos enlazadas.  
  
Harry miró nuevamente a Severus y éste quedó deslumbrado con todo el amor que brillaba en sus ojos.  
  
—Realmente, no hay mucho que explicar, Ron. Él vino a ayudarme y nos enamoramos. Fin de la historia.  
  
—Maldito puñetero del demonio —murmuró Weasley en voz baja—. ¿Eres feliz, Harry?  
  
—Más que nunca —contestó, su voz más fuerte de lo que había estado desde la maldición que había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, sin apartar los ojos ni por un momento del rostro de Severus.   
  
Weasley frotó su mano contra su rostro con cansancio.  
  
—Bien, imagino que no hay nada más que discutir sobre este asunto. Entonces, supongo que debo ir a informarle a Hermione que te pondrás en contacto en unos días.  
  
—Prometo que les explicaré todo, Ron. Sólo dame unos días, ¿vale?  
  
—Está bien, compañero. Pero, si necesitas algo, por favor, llámanos. Todavía somos tus mejores amigos, y también quiero estar ahí para ti.  
  
—Lo sé, Ron. Gracias.  
  
Finalmente, Weasley se fue y Harry se hundió de nuevo en la cama, luciendo preocupado.  
  
>>Esto va a ser el infierno, Severus.  
  
—Ya pasamos a través del infierno —contestó el hombre, regresando a su lugar a su lado—. Después de eso, cualquier cosa que pase será más fácil.  
  
—Supongo —dijo Harry, acurrucándose contra Severus—. Siempre que estés conmigo, podré enfrentarlo.  
  
—Entonces, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, amor.  



	12. Capítulo 12

Severus nunca había visto a Harry tan nervioso. Revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación, moviéndose nervioso y luciendo como si estuviera a segundos de un verdadero ataque de pánico.  
  
Había salido del hospital dos días antes y de inmediato había hecho planes para el ‘gran anuncio’. Había invitado a varios miembros de la familia Weasley, Longbottom, y la chica Lovegood (por razones de las que Severus no tenía idea). Severus había pedido a Minerva McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt que también estuvieran presentes. Harry parecía estar bien respecto a la reunión próxima, sintiéndose apenas ligeramente ansioso… hasta esa mañana. Sin embargo, ahora que su casa estaba a punto de ser asediada por la gente que amaba, a Severus le preocupaba que su pareja estuviera cerca del punto de quiebra.  
  
—Harry, por favor, ven a sentarte. Hacer un hoyo en el piso con tu paseo no ayudará—aconsejó, esperando que el joven se calmara antes que sus invitados arribaran—. Todos llegarán, les contarás lo que ha pasado, y eso es todo, amor.  
  
Harry dejó salir un suspiro enfurruñado, pero fue a sentarse al lado de Severus en el sofá. Descansando la cabeza en su hombro, se acurrucó cuanto le fue posible al lado del otro mago.  
  
—Dime que todo va a estar bien, Severus —musitó en tono suplicante.  
  
—Lo haría si pudiera —contestó—. Todo lo que podemos hacer es presentarles los hechos y esperar que ellos vean nuestras acciones por lo que son.  
  
Momentos más tarde, la chimenea se encendió y el primer miembro del clan Weasley salió tropezando. Uno tras otro, Severus observó, con creciente desagrado, mientras lo que parecían innumerables pelirrojos irritantes se apretaban en la habitación. Arthur y Molly estaban presentes, por supuesto, junto con los gemelos. Ronald vino después, jalando detrás de él a la que parecía una especialmente agotada Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry pasó unos momentos saludando a todos, aceptando abrazos, besos y muchos cumplidos acerca de su saludable apariencia. Sonriendo nervioso, y luciendo completamente incómodo, se liberó de la multitud eventualmente, y fue a reunirse con Severus, tomando su mano en busca del tan necesitado apoyo.  
  
Dobby apareció prontamente, conduciendo a Longbottom y Lovegood, quienes habían arribado por la puerta principal. A Severus no le sorprendió ver que la chica todavía parecía estar detenida en alguna clase de universo alterno, su expresión tan soñadora y de vivir en otro mundo como en la escuela. Longbottom, por otra parte, parecía haber crecido varias pulgadas y encontrado alguna fuente de confianza, a juzgar por su nuevo porte y comportamiento.  
  
En el preciso momento que el reloj marcaba las tres, Minerva y Kingsley llegaron juntos, siempre esclavos de la puntualidad.  
  
Dobby revoloteaba alrededor del salón, sirviendo té y galletas a quienquiera que lo deseara. Finalmente, todos estuvieron acomodados y miraban a Harry, expectantes. Con un confortante apretón a su mano, Severus le instó a comenzar.  
  
—Me alegra que pudieran venir —dijo, sonriendo con nerviosismo y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Supongo que todos se han estado preguntando que ha estado pasando conmigo últimamente.  
  
Por supuesto, la Granger no pudo mantenerse quieta y eligió ese momento para comenzar a arengar a Harry, para gran disgusto de Severus.  
  
—Apenas hemos hablado en varias semanas, Harry —empezó, en un irritante tono maternal—. Todos hemos estado enfermos de preocupación ante la duda de que hubieras empeorado, pero luces tan bien… ¿De qué se tratan exactamente estos últimos tratamientos?  
  
—Sé que has estado preocupada, Hermione, y lo lamento. Pero hubo una razón y voy a decírsela, ¿vale? —hubo varios asentimientos entre todas las personas alrededor de la habitación.  
  
>>Como ya saben, Minerva le pidió a Severus que viniera a prepararme mis muy necesitadas pociones. Hacia el tiempo de su primera visita, el sanador me había dado pocas semanas de vida, dos meses a lo sumo —se detuvo cuando se escucharon varios jadeos de sorpresa—. Por alguna razón desconocida, Severus decidió aceptar la tarea. Después de una semana, mi salud mejoró, y el progreso de la enfermedad se detuvo casi completamente.  
  
>>Como pueden imaginar, pasamos una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos, dado que él se mudó aquí para poder tener un acceso continuo a mí, a fin de proveerme de las pociones adecuadas. En algún punto a lo largo del camino, nos dimos cuenta que habíamos desarrollado sentimientos uno por el otro.  
  
—Harry —gritó Molly de repente—. ¿Está diciendo que en verdad estás involucrado con Severus? Ron nos lo dijo… pero creímos…  
  
—Sí —contestó, girándose para dar a Severus una sonrisa radiante—. Estamos involucrados… pero además nos amamos. Necesito que todos comprendan eso, pues tiene mucha relación con todo lo demás que tengo que decir.  
  
Severus observó alrededor de la habitación y vio aceptación reticente de parte de los otros dos miembros del Trío de Oro, incredulidad por parte de los gemelos, y algo semejante al horror en el rostro de Longbottom. Lovegood lucía tan despistada como siempre, pero tanto Minerva como Kingsley mostraban sonrisas en sus rostros. Al mirar a lo más cercano que jamás tuvo Harry como padres, sin embargo, vio que ambos tenían expresiones de desaprobación. Suspirando con cansancio, supo que las cosas sólo podían empeorar.  
  
>>Después de dos meses tomando las pociones de Severus, todo parecía estar yendo bien. Entonces, tuve un ataque masivo. El sanador informó que era una señal de que estaba empeorando el daño neurológico y que nuestra buena suerte había terminado. La prognosis no era buena, y el medimago temía que sería cuestión de pocas semanas antes que mis órganos comenzaran a colapsar.  
  
>>Ahí fue cuando Severus decidió que iba a salvarme.  
  
Minerva levantó la vista hacia Severus, haciendo la primera conexión.  
  
—¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Severus? ¿Está Harry realmente curado?  
  
El Slytherin miró a su pareja, preguntando silenciosamente si él deseaba que se hiciera cargo. Ante el ligero asentimiento de parte de Harry, regresó su atención a Minerva.  
  
—Supongo que esa es la principal razón de que él los invitara a venir hoy. Tomó una buena cantidad de investigación, pero encontré el modo de darle los recursos que necesitaba para detener la progresión del daño y permitir a los sanadores de San Mungo reparar el extenso deterioro de su cuerpo —explicó Severus, dándose cuenta de la asombrada expresión de todos en la habitación.  
  
—¿Es cierto, entonces? —preguntó Molly, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Vas a estar bien del todo?  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry—. Severus lo logró. Consiguió lo que nadie más pudo hacer. San Mungo ha certificado mi buen estado de salud.  
  
Hubo un asombrado silencio por unos tres segundos antes que el caos explotara por la habitación. Gritos y chillidos de alegría llenaron el aire mientras varias personas saltaban a la vez, tratando de lograr que Harry les abrazara, estrechando su mano, e incluso levantándolo en el aire para celebrar. Por un breve momento, Severus pensó que quizás podrían escaparse sin explicar los aspectos específicos de lo que habían hecho para conseguir esto.  
  
Entonces, Granger abrió su bocota.  
  
—Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo, Profesor?  
  
El silencio cayó al instante en la habitación, como un enorme peso, mientras toda la atención regresaba a Severus, excepto la de Lovegood, quien tarareaba soñadora alguna melodía desconocida mientras inspeccionaba la alfombra con gran interés.  
  
Harry intercambió una nerviosa mirada con su pareja, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Severus le dio un apretón tranquilizador, una vez más.  
  
—Encontré un antiguo rito de enlace que me permitió compartir mi magia con Harry, ayudándolo a fortalecer su núcleo mágico.   
  
—¿Rito de enlace? —preguntó Arthur, confundido—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú y Harry están enlazados?  
  
—Sí —contestó simplemente, decidiendo que no daría información adicional a menos que fuera autorizado.  
  
—Ay, Dios mío —musitó Molly, cayendo en su asiento—. ¿Hay alguna manera de revocar el enlace ahora que él está mejor?  
  
—¿Qué? —interpuso Harry repentinamente, luciendo asombrado ante la pregunta—. ¿Por qué querría revocar el enlace? Amo a Severus… él me ama… No revocaremos nada.  
  
—Debe haber sido un enlace muy poderoso —comentó Kingsley—. ¿Lo encontraste en ese libro que recuperaste de la Biblioteca Malfoy?  
  
—¿Biblioteca MALFOY? —preguntó Harry, obviamente molesto—. ¿Cuándo fuiste a la Biblioteca Malfoy? Pensé que era un libro tuyo.  
  
—Investigué en mi propia biblioteca así como en la de Hogwarts, pero al ver que necesitaba información que no pude localizar ahí, le pedí a Kingsley que me permitiera examinar la Biblioteca Malfoy. Sin embargo, pienso que éste no es el momento para discutir sobre ese asunto —replicó Severus, esperando que esa revelación no creara problemas entre ellos.  
  
—¿Ejecutó sobre Harry enfermo un ritual oscuro que encontró en la biblioteca de un Mortífago? —exclamó uno de los gemelos, luciendo aterrorizado—. ¡Probablemente, él no tenía ni idea de lo que usted estaba haciendo… y ahora se encuentra enlazado a usted!  
  
Todos se tranquilizaron cuando una palpable oleada de magia atravesó la habitación, haciendo que las ventanas vibraran y muchas tazas de té se sacudieran y bailaran a lo largo de la mesita de centro. Severus miró hacia Harry y vio que estaba luchando por mantener el control de su temperamento y su magia. Rápidamente, comenzó un susurro tranquilizante, intentando calmarlo antes que su magia se descontrolara completamente y causara daños.  
  
Una vez que se hubo calmado y el pulso de magia hubo retrocedido, Severus sostuvo su mano mientras Harry se giraba a lidiar con las acusaciones de su amigo.  
  
—Fred, no fue así —comenzó, interponiéndose entre Severus y los gemelos—. Aunque yo no sabía dónde Severus había encontrado el ritual, entendí perfectamente todo lo que exigía. Hice esto porque amo a Severus y porque era la única manera de salvar mi vida… ¿O acaso olvidaste ese detallito?  
  
Todos se mostraron algo avergonzados después de eso. Obviamente, era fácil olvidar que Harry había estado literalmente a las puertas de la muerte, cuando se mostraba tanta indignación ante el hecho de que ahora estuviera enlazado con alguien con un carácter tan desagradable. Severus bufó ante la hipocresía. Todos clamaban que amaban a Harry y deseaban lo mejor para él, pero aun así mostraban un desdén tan evidente ante su elección de pareja. Distraídamente, reflexionó si no habrían preferido ver a Harry muerto antes que enlazado con él.  
  
—Creo que es encantador —comentó Lovegood con aire soñador, ganándose una extraña y penetrante mirada del profesor de Pociones—. El amor de Severus salvó la vida de Harry, y el amor de Harry le dio a Severus una vida nueva. Pienso en todas las cosas que podrá hacer ahora que la Marca Oscura se ha ido.  
  
El Slytherin se giró hacia Harry, impactado, sin comprender cómo Luna Lovegood, entre toda la gente, pudo haber conocido esa información.  
  
Lovegood sonrió ante las expresiones francamente aturdidas que recibió de todos los presentes.  
  
>>¿No pueden sentirlo? —preguntó, paseando la mirada por los demás—. Lo noté en cuanto llegué. Esa sensación de hormigueo que siempre rodeaba al Profesor… ya no está. Sé que era producida por la Marca Oscura, porque rodeaba a todos los Mortífagos contra los que luchamos en la guerra. Debe ser agradable no tenerla ya.  
  
Habían existido pocas veces en su vida en las que Severus había tenido que admitir estar verdaderamente perplejo. Esta particular situación superaba a todos aquellos eventos que podía recordar. Lovegood parecía haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, sin embargo, porque antes que el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación pudiera recuperarse de su extraña declaración, ella había regresado a su inspección de la alfombra de Harry.  
  
—¿Severus? —indagó Minerva.  
  
—Es cierto —contestó el aludido, sonando inusualmente aturdido—. La Marca Oscura desapareció cuando completamos el ritual —enrollando su manga izquierda, mostró su antebrazo sin mácula a la concurrencia.  
  
—Pero eso no es posible —declaró Granger con arrogancia, haciendo que Severus gruñera internamente—. Lo investigamos cuando Draco desertó hacia nuestro lado. No hay forma de remover una marca de enlace como la Marca Oscura. La solución más cercana que encontramos fue si el enlazado elegía reemplazar la marca con otra de un mago más fuerte…—quedó callada, levantando repentinamente la vista hacia Harry—. No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —interrogó, observando al moreno como si de pronto le hubieran brotado alas y crecido una segunda cabeza.  
  
Harry miró a Severus, el pánico claramente visible apenas más allá de la superficie. El hombre lo atrajo hacia él, susurrándole suavemente por un momento. Los otros sólo los siguieron mirando con un asombro incrédulo.  
  
Besando suavemente la frente de Harry, Severus dio un paso al frente, preparado para asumir la parte más recia de la esperada agresión.  
  
—Investigué durante semanas para encontrar una forma de salvar la vida de Harry —empezó, sintiendo como, por detrás, los brazos de su pareja rodeaban su cintura, ofreciéndole algo de la tan necesitada fuerza—. Llegué a la conclusión de que sólo había una forma de que sobreviviera; ésta era reconstruir su núcleo mágico y suministrarle suficiente magia prestada como para que pudiera luchar contra la mutación que estaba originando su debilitamiento. Para que él pudiera tener acceso al nivel de magia requerido para hacer esto, me di cuenta que sería necesario un enlace similar a los que empleaba Voldemort.  
  
Severus levantó su manga derecha y giró hasta mostrar el dorso de su muñeca, con un nuevo residente en su piel.  
  
>>No me arrepiento, ni Harry tampoco. Si hubiera habido otro camino para salvar su vida, es obvio que lo hubiéramos tomado primero, con preferencia a emplear ese tipo de magia oscura. Sin embargo, Harry tenía los días contados, y yo lo amo lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa necesaria para evitar que eso sucediera.  
  
El silencio en la habitación fue ensordecedor, mientras todos procesaban lo que acababan de escuchar. Severus miró cada par de ojos, desafiando a todos a hablar contra esa decisión.  
  
Sorpresivamente, fue Minerva quien se levantó primero, cruzando la habitación y parándose justo frente a ellos. Esperando el estoico apoyo que siempre había recibido de ella, Severus se asombró cuando la bruja se giró hacia Harry, la furia emergiendo de su pequeña constitución.  
  
—Sabiendo todo por lo que Severus ha pasado en su vida, no puedo entender cómo fuiste capaz de encadenarlo a ti de esa forma —dijo abruptamente—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que sufrió en las manos de ese megalómano, pues experimentaste muchas visiones de aquellas reuniones. ¿Cómo pudiste marcarlo de nuevo?  
  
—¡Minerva! —gritó Severus, viendo la devastada expresión en el rostro de Harry—. Detendrás este ataque de inmediato. Harry iba a morir… ¿comprendes eso? Aún en medio del extremo dolor que sufría, consciente de que estaba tan cerca de la muerte, discutió conmigo cuando le planteé la idea. Tuve que convencerlo para que aceptara. Incluso llegó a decir que prefería morir si esto arriesgaba mi vida de algún modo. No voy a permitir que envilezcas su honor o sus intenciones.  
  
Minerva retrocedió, visiblemente sorprendida ante la vehemente respuesta de Severus. Reprendida, miró brevemente a Harry antes de dar la vuelta y dejar la habitación; momentos después, llegó el sonido a una Aparición. Siguió un muy incómodo silencio, roto sólo por la agitada respiración de Harry. Al ver que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Severus lo envolvió en sus brazos, intentando serenarlo.  
  
>>¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir sobre este asunto? —gruñó.  
  
Molly se levantó, observándolos por un momento antes de hablar.  
  
—No puedo decir que apruebe este enlace —musitó, mirándolos con preocupación—. Sin embargo, sabiendo que era la única manera de salvar la vida de Harry, y que él parece verdaderamente enamorado de ti…bien, lo aceptaré —se acercó más, sorprendiendo a Severus al abrazarlo—. Sólo te advierto que será mejor que cuides bien a mi niño, ¿me escuchaste?  
  
Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa llorosa ante las acciones de ella. Severus permaneció firme, observando el notorio alivio en su pareja. Uno por uno, los demás llegaron a ellos. Granger y Ron tranquilizaron a su mejor amigo, asegurándole que serían felices con eso siempre y cuando él lo fuera. Los gemelos miraron a Severus con cautela, pero también ofrecieron a Harry su renuente aceptación.  
  
Kingsley llevó a Severus a un lado, disculpándose por revelar dónde había encontrado el libro, y ofreciéndole su enhorabuena antes de estrechar la mano de Harry y retirarse, llevando consigo el ahora tristemente célebre libro. Arthur se vio claramente incómodo y salió con su esposa después de aferrar el hombro de Harry en una débil muestra de aceptación.  
  
Longbottom se acercó a la pareja y miró a su una vez temido profesor sin nada del nerviosismo que le había poseído en la antigüedad. Girándose hacia Severus, lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole cuanto había madurado en el último par de años.  
  
—Luna me ha asegurado que usted tiene las mejores intenciones hacia Harry —dijo en una voz fuerte y segura—. Confío en ella y sus instintos más que en nada de lo que pueda venir de la boca de usted. Pero, sepa algo…—su voz bajó una octava mientras su magia se hacía palpable—. Si alguna vez le hace algo a Harry, lo que sea, se las verá conmigo.  
  
Severus asintió sin hablar, sin saber cómo tratar con este nuevo Longbottom. Observó mientras el joven se giraba y envolvía a Harry en un cálido abrazo, prometiéndole que siempre estaría a su lado. Luego, llevando a remolque a una distraída y sonriente Lovegood, también se fue.  
  
Sintiéndose exhausto luego de todos los eventos del día, Severus se giró hacia Harry, anhelando algo de tiempo para relajarse con el hombre que amaba. Sin embargo, al notar la severa expresión en su rostro, supo que relajarse juntos sería algo que no sucedería esa noche.  
  
—Tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar, Severus.  



	13. Capítulo 13

—Tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar, Severus.—dijo Harry, visiblemente molesto.  
  
—Supongo que sí —contestó, sin ganas de un enfrentamiento.  
  
—¿Y bien? ¿Sólo te vas a quedar ahí parado?  
  
—Hasta que me preguntes algo que pueda contestar, sí —replicó, lacónico, empezando a cansarse de ese enojo fuera de lugar.  
  
—Muy bien, entonces —Harry hervía de furia—. Ya que quieres una pregunta, que tal ¿alguna vez pensabas contarme que habías sacado el libro de la Biblioteca Malfoy?  
  
—Probablemente, no —concedió el hombre—. No veo en qué forma su origen pueda tener alguna relevancia.  
  
—Por supuesto que la tiene —Harry echaba humo—. ¡Sabes cómo siento sobre los Malfoy!  
  
Severus suspiró y pellizcó el puente de su nariz con frustración.  
  
—Pensaba que tú y Draco había depuesto sus diferencias después que él desertara hacia nuestro bando.  
  
—Apenas nos toleramos uno al otro, y lo hicimos por el bien mayor. Me sentí contentísimo cuando se fue para comenzar de nuevo en Francia —admitió Harry—. Al menos, ahora prácticamente no hay posibilidad de que tenga que volver a ver a ese hurón de cara puntiaguda.  
  
—Cuanta madurez —comentó Severus, sarcástico—. Draco arriesgó mucho para dejar toda su vida atrás y volverse en contra de su padre.  
  
—Sinceramente, maldito lo que me importa lo que pudiera haber arriesgado. ¡Él fue, es y siempre será uno de los más detestables cretinos que he conocido! —chilló Harry—. ¡Y también está Lucius! ¡Dios, Severus, él era un maldito psicópata! Colocó un precio a la cabeza de su propio hijo… Luchó al lado de Bellatrix incluso después que ella matara a su esposa. ¡Si él tuviera tumba, yo bailaría feliz sobre ella!  
  
—¿Estás tratando de decir que preferirías haber muerto a que yo utilizara un recurso que encontré en la Biblioteca Malfoy?  
  
—No… quiero decir… ¡al menos pudiste haberme contado sobre ello!  
  
—Como esto ha sido una experiencia tan agradable —ironizó Severus, girándose y entrando a la habitación para buscar algo para su dolor de cabeza—. Todos saben cuan deplorable era Lucius, Harry. Eso no tiene nada que ver con ese libro.  
  
—Claro que sí, Severus. Eso simplemente empeora lo que hicimos. ¡No sólo fue un enlace considerado como magia oscura, sino que el libro del que lo sacaste perteneció a la mano derecha de Voldemort!  
  
El profesor suspiró con exasperación, tragando agradecido un vial de poción, pues su dolor de cabeza empeoraba rápidamente.  
  
—¿Hay algún punto en todo esto, Harry? ¿O vas a continuar gritándome sin razón?  
  
—¿Un punto? ¿Que si tengo un punto? ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que he estado diciendo?  
  
—Sería difícil no hacerlo, considerando el volumen particularmente alto.  
  
Harry bufó con irritación.  
  
—Todo lo que hablamos acerca de lealtad antes de lanzar el hechizo… ¿sólo fue un puñado de mentiras? Porque correr a mis espaldas y hacer esto sin contarme, no parece ser muy leal que se diga hacia mí.  
  
Severus nunca había comprendido como alguien podía ‘ver rojo’. La última declaración de Harry, sin embargo, probó que ese hecho era posible. Cruzando la habitación, agarró por la pechera a un sorprendido Gryffindor, alzándolo hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron.  
  
—¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó, su voz baja y amenazante—. Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi lealtad. Pasé meses trabajando en las pociones para ti mientras investigaba buscando algo que pudiera curarte. Abandoné todo por estar a tu lado… ¿y me cuestionas?  
  
Soltó la camisa de Harry al tiempo que lo empujaba lejos, necesitando de repente algo de distancia. Levantó su brazo derecho, retirando con violencia la tela de su manga, de forma que la serpiente y el rayo quedaran claramente visibles.  
  
>>¿Tienes idea de lo que he hecho por ti en nombre del amor y la lealtad?  
  
Dando la vuelta, comenzó a alejarse, sólo para ser aferrado por detrás y empujado contra la pared. Harry estaba visiblemente furioso, su magia comenzando a pulsar fuera de control, haciendo que los cuadros en la habitación traquetearan contra la pared.  
  
Los ojos verdes estaban llenos de furia incontrolable, mientras su magia llenaba el aire. Sus palabras fueron bajas, y llevando apenas un toque de amenaza mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Crees que fue fácil para mí hacerte esto? ¿Piensas que quería obligarte a entrar en otra forma de servidumbre? —sus palabras se suavizaron mientras admitía—. Te amo, maldito imbécil… y odio que tengas que llevar esa marca. Odio que tuvieras que sacrificarte, una vez más, por salvarme…—su voz subió de nuevo, mientras él ganaba ímpetu—. ¡Sé exactamente lo que has hecho! Sé lo que has entregado todos estos años. ¡El hecho de que estuvieras dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo sólo hace que te ame más, maldito puñetero!  
  
Antes que Severus siquiera pudiera procesar todo lo que había sido dicho, Harry lo estampó contra la pared, asfixiándolo bajo un rudo beso, que era más violento que apasionado. Empujándolo hacia atrás, tratando de conseguir algo de distancia y aire para llenar sus ardientes pulmones, no estaba preparado para la sorprendente fuerza que lo mantuvo clavado contra la pared.  
  
Tomando consciencia rápidamente de que no era contrincante para el ahora saludable joven, Severus comenzó a enfrentar el beso, dando tanto como estaba recibiendo. El beso se volvió más dientes que labios, mientras luchaban por la dominación. Harry aferró sus brazos, que todavía intentaban empujarlo infructuosamente, llevándolos hacia arriba y sosteniéndolos con facilidad mientras machacaba su cuerpo contra Severus.  
  
El Slytherin sintió la erección de Harry presionando contra su muslo y, de repente, tomó consciencia de cuan excitado estaba a su vez. Aparentemente, Harry también lo notó, pues dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor y comenzó a impulsar sus caderas contra el cuerpo todavía clavado de Severus. Gimiendo ante la deliciosa fricción, el profesor se sorprendió, pero se extasió cuando el joven dejó caer sus brazos, permitiéndole aferrarlo por el trasero, atrayéndolo imposiblemente cerca mientras él también embestía.  
  
Los gemidos de ambos pronto se convirtieron en pesados jadeos, mientras los movimientos se volvían frenéticos. Finalmente, Harry liberó la boca de Severus, sólo para moverse hacia su cuello y morder con fuerza, obteniendo un grito de la garganta del hombre. Severus sintió que su pareja comenzaba a rasgar su ropa, luchando por conseguir su piel; su cerebro, privado de sangre, vio eso como una idea maravillosa y comenzó a devolver el favor. Pronto, el sonido de botones saltando y tela desgarrándose llenó la atmósfera. Severus siseó cuando su ardiente piel finalmente entró en contacto con la de Harry.  
  
Jadeó mientras la mano del Gryffindor encontraba su camino alrededor de su casi dolorosamente hinchado pene, y gritó tanto de placer como de agonía, cuando comenzó a empujarlo bruscamente. Rodeando con su propia mano el hinchado miembro de Harry, también lo masturbó violentamente, sintiendo apenas justo que el chico dejara escapar un grito también.  
  
Momentos después, Harry chilló su clímax, chorreando su ardiente liberación contra la mano y el pecho de su pareja. Su mano se cerró apretadamente alrededor del pene de Severus, arrancándole su propio orgasmo. El profesor de Pociones jamás en su vida se había corrido tan violentamente, y su visión se tornó borrosa mientras se inclinaba contra la pared, apenas vagamente consciente del peso de Harry, quien colapsó contra él.  
  
Después de varios minutos de respiraciones desiguales e imprecaciones susurradas, ambos se enderezaron, ninguno completamente seguro de cuál debía ser su siguiente paso.  
  
Severus lanzó un accio silencioso hacia su varita, murmurando un hechizo de limpieza para retirar el desorden antes de girarse para tratar de salvar algo de sus abusadas ropas, que en ese momento estaban desperdigadas por el piso. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera inclinarse para rescatarlas, Harry estiró una mano y lo detuvo.  
  
—Lo lamento —susurró—. No por esto —aclaró, enrojeciendo—, sino por decir toda esa basura sobre tu lealtad. No quise decirlo. Es sólo que estaba molesto por descubrir… bien, ya sabes.  
  
—Sí, no sigamos machacando sobre eso —contestó mientras el joven sonreía, avergonzado—. Esto fue… sorprendente.  
  
Harry rio entre dientes, su rubor acentuándose atractivamente mientras agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza.  
  
—Yo tampoco lo esperé.  
  
—No tenía idea de que podías ser tan… dominante—musitó Severus con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano bajo la barbilla de Harry y levantaba su rostro—. Creo que podría llegar a disfrutar este aspecto tuyo.  
  
El joven se inclinó para capturar los labios de Severus en otro beso profundo, pero mucho más gentil.  
  
—Supongo que tú sacas eso de mí —movió el cuello del hombre para besar suavemente la piel morada y maltratada de la zona—. Te hice mucho daño, ¿verdad?  
  
—No, no lo hiciste, no te preocupes. Supongo que yo también debería disculparme contigo. No fue mi intención ocultarte nada. Simplemente, no me di cuenta que significaría tanto para ti —dijo Severus, inclinando la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso.  
  
Harry detuvo sus atenciones, enderezándose y buscando la mirada de su pareja.  
  
—No sé por qué me preocupé tanto. Es sólo que estaba demasiado abrumado con las reacciones de todos… Lamento haberla tomado contra ti.  
  
Severus sonrió lascivamente.  
  
—Yo no lamento que la tomaras contra mí. En realidad, fue muy agradable.  
  
Harry enrojeció de nuevo y sonrió.  
  
—Yo también pienso que fue condenadamente grandioso. No estás molesto porque tomara el control así, ¿verdad?  
  
—No, Harry —le aseguró, atrayéndolo para abrazarlo—. Ha habido muy pocas veces en mi vida en las que me he sentido cómodo sometiéndome a alguien. Quizás porque me he visto obligado a someterme de otras formas por demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo —musitó, deteniéndose para dejar un rápido beso en los labios de Harry—, creo que someterme a ti sería muy satisfactorio.  
  
Harry gimió y cerró los ojos, mientras su cabeza caía contra el hombro de Severus.  
  
—Dioses, Severus… las cosas que me haces.  
  
—¿No estábamos discutiendo las cosas que tú ibas a hacerme a mí?  
  
Harry rio entre dientes y se alejó, encontrando nuevamente su mirada.  
  
—Te amo.  
  
—Y yo te amo a ti, mocoso —contestó, aferrando su mano y conduciéndolo hacia la cama—. Pero ahora, sin embargo, ha sido un día extenuante, y creo que deberíamos tomar una siesta antes de cenar.  
  
Harry bostezó su aprobación y se hundió en la cama, acurrucándose contra Severus. Jalando las cobijas sobre ellos, el hombre inhaló feliz la mezcla de la esencia de Harry y el aroma del sexo, mientras rápidamente se sumergía en el sueño.  



	14. Capítulo 14

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, Harry y Severus intercambiaron miradas llenas de lujuria por encima del pollo asado. Severus no pudo evitar pensar en la manera vigorosa en que Harry había tomado el control más temprano, y sintió que su cuerpo respondía ante el pensamiento. Ahora que el joven estaba completamente recuperado, y que habían superado la confrontación con sus amigos, estaba esperando que quisiera avanzar en su relación, físicamente hablando.  
  
El sólo pensamiento de cómo sería unirse completamente con Harry de _esa manera_ estaba logrando que los pantalones de Severus se volvieran incómodamente apretados. Sin embargo, decidió que no sería él quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Le había prometido al joven que no lo presionaría en modo alguno. Después del improvisado encuentro anterior, que había sido casi una follada vertical, esa promesa se estaba haciendo más difícil de cumplir.  
  
Obligándose a pensar en otros asuntos, comenzó a preguntarse qué sería lo siguiente para Harry. Ahora que estaba bien, podría hacer lo que quisiera. El futuro nunca había sido un tema de conversación entre ambos, ya que, por razones varias, había sido muy doloroso para el Gryffindor. Pero, de repente, el Niño Que Vivió ahora tenía un futuro nuevamente. Severus esperaba formar parte de él.  
  
Mirando a Harry, notó que el joven mago estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sonriendo ante la expresión de paz en su rostro, decidió que deberían conversar sobre los próximos pasos, tanto para su relación como para el futuro en general.   
  
Una vez que Dobby hubo retirado los platos del pudín, engatusó a Harry para que lo acompañara a la salita y lo atrajo para que se sentara junto a él en el sofá.  
  
—Harry, hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir ahora que la excitación ha disminuido.   
  
—Vale —contestó—. ¿En qué estás pensando?  
  
—Creo que necesitamos discutir sobre el futuro. Hay muchas cosas que debemos decidir.  
  
—¿Cómo cuáles? —indagó Harry.  
  
—¿A dónde vamos ahora?, por ejemplo —facilitó Severus.  
  
—¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que quieras ir, Severus? —el joven parecía confundido.  
  
Sonriendo, el hombre contestó:  
  
—No, Harry. Me refiero a nuestra relación. ¿Cómo te gustaría proceder? Lo principal en este asunto es qué vas a hacer ahora que te sientes bien. ¿Estás interesado en alguna profesión?  
  
Harry se mostró pensativo un momento.  
  
—En realidad, no he pensado acerca de eso. Por años quise ser auror, ya lo sabes. Pero eso parece muy lejano ahora —confesó, sus ojos algo distantes—. Para ser franco, nunca pensé que fuera a sobrevivir a la batalla final, y lo hice. Pero no tuve oportunidad de pensar en el futuro seriamente, pues enfermé pocos meses después. ¿Tú tienes algo en mente?  
  
—Bien, en cuanto a mí, necesito regresar a mi casa —empezó Severus, pero se interrumpió al ver que Harry palidecía terriblemente—. ¿Qué sucede? —indagó con preocupación.  
  
—¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Ahora?  
  
—No en este minuto —aclaró, sin comprender el pánico de su pareja—. Pero hay varias cosas que debo atender, y tengo que hacerlo pronto.  
  
—Oh —musitó Harry, mostrándose cabizbajo—. Yo sólo pensaba… no importa.  
  
—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan disgustado? —interrogó, tomando su barbilla y alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
—Supongo que nunca pensé que querrías irte.  
  
De repente, Severus se dio cuenta de su error.  
  
—Harry… no voy a partir permanentemente —explicó, viendo como la confusión y la esperanza batallaban en el hermoso rostro, cada una buscando la dominación—. Quise decir que debo regresar para ver mis posesiones, mi laboratorio. Hay varios proyectos de investigación que dejé en espera y a los que realmente debo regresar, una vez estemos estables. Nunca tuve intención de que pensaras que iba a dejarte.  
  
Harry liberó un suspiro de alivio antes de estirar la mano y aferrar la de Severus.  
  
—Gracias, Merlín —exclamó, con una sonrisa avergonzada—. No creo que pudiera soportar que me dejaras ahora.  
  
—Yo tampoco podría, Harry —le aseguró Severus—. Deseo permanecer contigo por todo el tiempo que quieras tenerme. En cuanto a mi trabajo, puedo proseguir con mis proyectos aquí con igual facilidad que lo hacía allí, así que planeo cerrar mi pequeña casa y tomar residencia oficial aquí; si no tienes objeción, por supuesto.  
  
Harry brincó sobre el regazo del hombre, tomando su boca en un ardiente beso, mostrando así su obvia aprobación a los planes de Severus. Riendo por lo bajo mientras se separaban, Severus corrió su mano con cariño a través de la desordenada maraña negra en la cabeza de Harry.  
  
>>Ahora que lo hemos aclarado, debemos comenzar a trabajar sobre qué hacer contigo —comentó—. ¿Qué clase de cosas piensas que disfrutarías como carrera?  
  
—Severus, francamente, no tengo una maldita idea —confesó Harry, riendo—. Quizás mañana llame a Hermione por la chimenea y le pida que me traiga algunos folletos del Ministerio. Estoy seguro que ella tendrá al menos un centenar de ideas para mí.  
  
—De hecho —replicó Severus, tratando, en vano, de contener la expresión desdeñosa de su rostro ante la mención de la irritante sabelotodo.  
  
—Ya, ya, Severus —lo regañó Harry—. Sé que no estás demasiado encariñado con mis amigos, pero ellos están haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender.  
  
Suspirando pesadamente, el mago mayor supo que tendría que superar su abyecto desagrado por los Weasley y esas otras pestes que Harry llamaba sus amigos y familia.  
  
—Haré un esfuerzo por ser más comprensivo —prometió, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de su joven pareja.  
  
Besando a Severus profundamente, Harry se fundió contra su cuerpo, presionando su pecho tanto como le fue posible contra el de Severus. Gimiendo ante el contacto, el hombre sintió que, de inmediato, comenzaba a ponerse duro. Asombrado por la forma en que Harry afectaba constantemente a su cuerpo, atrajo al joven imposiblemente cerca. Tenerlo sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, originó una fricción embriagadora. Empujando contra el Gryffindor, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry le regresaba el favor, frotando y retorciéndose. La posición sentada facilitó que apresuraran sus movimientos, llevándolos al límite y más allá, tan rápidamente que Severus se sintió mareado.  
  
Exhaustos pero satisfechos, se alistaron para ir a la cama y, muy pronto, cayeron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La mañana siguiente, Severus despertó temprano, a fin de poder regresar a su pequeña casa en Spinner´s End. Una vez en la ducha, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia sus actividades del día anterior. Enseguida, su polla endureció y demandó atención. El sólo pensamiento de cómo Harry lo había presionado enérgicamente contra la pared y se había frotado contra su cuerpo, lo urgía dolorosamente. Sintiéndose, de manera absurda, como un adolescente hormonal, tomó su erección y se sumergió en el recuerdo de Harry tocándolo. Rápidamente, aceleró sus movimientos, y apenas pasaron unos momentos antes que gritara su liberación contra la pared de la ducha. Inclinándose sobre su brazo mientras recuperaba su ritmo respiratorio, tuvo un pensamiento perdido de que podría tener que terminar haciéndose pajas con regularidad para no presionar a Harry.  
  
Cuando salió de la ducha, el joven todavía seguía dormido, así que se detuvo unos momentos a observarlo con cariño. Aunque anhelaba avanzar la última etapa y consumar su relación con él, aun así se sentía verdaderamente feliz sólo por el hecho de estar a su lado. Sin embargo, era simplemente humano, después de todo. Verlo extendido sobre la cama, agradablemente arrugado por su noche de sueño, le hacía sentir un débil despertar de excitación, a pesar de su reciente liberación. De repente, decidió que Harry, simplemente lucía demasiado delicioso para dejarlo tranquilo. Se subió a la cama con cuidado, apartando lentamente las sábanas que estaban cubriendo desordenadamente su joven cuerpo.  
  
Aflojando con cuidado la parte baja del pijama, expuso el pene medio endurecido. Sonrió al ver que se crispaba ante el aire frío. Arrastrándose sobre el juvenil cuerpo, bajó hasta su premio y, lentamente, sopló un poco de aire hacia él, observando mientras se crispaba de nuevo. Harry, inconsciente en su sueño, no se movió.  
  
Cuidadosamente, puso su boca alrededor de la carne que se consolidaba rápidamente, disfrutando su esencia y sabor únicos. Harry dejó escapar un leve gemido, pero no despertó todavía. Sonriendo alrededor de su bocado, Severus comenzó a trabajar lentamente con labios y lengua, tomando un poco más de la ahora dura longitud antes de retroceder. Prestando atención a la sensible rajita, consiguió otro suave gemido. Trabajando con fervor, comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, tomando más y más de la dura polla, hasta su garganta, trayendo finalmente a Harry al mundo consciente.  
  
—Oh, Dios, Severus —gritó, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños, mirándolo con incredulidad—. Qué… Dios… No te detengas.  
  
Complacido por la forma en que su pareja estaba respondiendo, gimiendo y tratando de embestir en su boca, Severus comenzó a alternar fuertes succiones con garganta profunda. Sabiendo que el otro ya estaba cerca, tomó toda su longitud, zumbando a su alrededor. El gemido de Harry se transformó en gruñido, apenas antes de gritar ‘SEVERUS’ y descargarse en su boca.  
  
Liberando la ahora suave polla de su boca, Severus sonrió, esta vez por el aspecto de Harry. Lucía completamente pervertido, ahí acostado con los brazos extendidos a los lados, el pecho levantado, y los pantalones apenas colgando de sus piernas.  
  
—¿Por qué fue esto? —jadeó Harry, sonriendo mientras trataba de recobrarse.  
  
—¿Necesito una razón? —bromeó.  
  
—No, en absoluto —contestó el otro, atontado—. Por favor, siéntete libre… cuando gustes.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes antes de darle un suave beso en la boca y volver a cubrirlo con las sábanas.  
  
—Voy a ir a Spinner’s End. Debería estar de regreso al caer la noche.  
  
Harry asintió somnoliento, ya a punto de volver a quedarse dormido. Riendo de nuevo ante la visión, Severus partió por fin.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A Severus le tomo varias horas empacar sus escasas pertenencias, además de su laboratorio de pociones, y cerrar la que una vez fue su casa. Sonriendo al pensar en la forma en que habían pasado la tarde anterior y esa mañana, terminó de encoger la última de las cajas y colocarla en una cartera junto con el resto de sus posesiones. Apareciendo al frente de la puerta de la casa de Harry, entró y se dirigió directamente a la bodega, para colocar todo su equipo de pociones.  
  
Una vez hubo terminado, se aventuró a subir, curioso por saber cómo había pasado su día Harry. Al escuchar su voz, continuó hacia la cocina, donde pudo oírlo conversando con Granger. Respirando profundamente para darse ánimos, estaba a punto de empujar la puerta y entrar cuando escuchó su nombre.  
  
—¿Pero no ves extraña la manera en que Snape, de repente, se volvió tan sumiso hacia ti? —preguntaba la endemoniada chica.  
  
Severus se acercó más a la puerta, curioso acerca de cómo continuaría esa conversación.  
  
—Supongo —contestó Harry, evasivo—. La verdad, no he pensado mucho sobre eso. Estaba demasiado impactado sólo de ver que había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para clavarlo de esa forma. Él pesa al menos una docena de kilos más que yo (*), pero lo dominé por completo. ¿Crees que el enlace todavía esté absorbiendo su magia?  
  
Severus no sabía si sentirse enojado porque Harry estuviera discutiendo sus momentos privados con Granger, de toda la gente, o conmovido ante su preocupación de que el enlace estuviera teniendo efectos perjudiciales sobre él. Empujando ligeramente la puerta, alcanzó a ver la irritante expresión petulante de Granger.  
  
—Es posible —dijo ella, tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa mientras lo consideraba—, pero no parece estar sufriendo ninguna clase de drenaje mágico. De hecho, parecía bastante imponente ayer en la tarde. ¿Qué originó tu agresión?  
  
Alejándose con cuidado del umbral, Severus olvidó el resto de sus pertenencias, su mente agobiada por lo que acababa de oír. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no escuchó el resto de la conversación.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry a la defensiva.  
  
—Bien, ¿hizo algo que provocara que tú respondieras con tanta agresividad?  
  
—¡Me desafió! —gritó Harry de repente—. ¡Reclamó que yo no entendía por lo que él había pasado!  
  
Hermione se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida ante el salvaje arrebato de su amigo.  
  
—Harry, tranquilízate —le exhortó—. Creo que quizás deberíamos investigar un poco más sobre los efectos de este enlace. Por lo que me dices, ninguno de ustedes dos está actuando muy normalmente que se diga.  
  
Él bajó la cabeza, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse.  
  
—Lo siento, Hermione. Parece que todas mis emociones están descontroladas últimamente.  
  
Hermione sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en su mano.  
  
—Es comprensible, Harry. Has pasado por muchas cosas. Le echaré un vistazo a ese libro y veré si ofrece alguna explicación acerca de lo que les está sucediendo.  
  
—Eso no será necesario —replicó el joven, cortante—. Yo me ocuparé de eso.  
  
—Vale, Harry —dijo su amiga, indecisa—. Bien, debería irme. Pero… Harry…, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿verdad?  
  
—¿Igual que estuviste cuando me estaba muriendo? —preguntó, y se arrepintió instantáneamente. Suspirando con cansancio, continuó—: Lo lamento. Sé que estás, Hermione. Te llamaré por la chimenea, ¿vale?  
  
La chica asintió antes de desaparecer por la red flu.  
  
Mientras tanto, Severus estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación. Hasta ahora no había reflexionado sobre eso, pero a decir verdad, era extraño que hubiera estado tan falto de poder ante la agresión de Harry. Preocupado ante las posibles ramificaciones imprevistas de su enlace, aguardó, sabiendo que su pareja pronto vendría a buscarlo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *La palabra utilizada en el texto en inglés es stone. Entre otras cosas, ‘stone’ es una unidad de peso 1 stone equivale a 14 libras, es decir 6,4 kg


	15. Capítulo 15

Como se esperaba, Harry pronto llegó a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Severus.  
  
—¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó, entrando y sentándose en la cama, al lado de su pareja.  
  
—Hace poco. Tomé un tiempo para acomodar mi equipo en el laboratorio y dejar a un lado mis pertenencias —explicó.  
  
—¿Por qué no me viniste a ver? —Harry sonaba algo dolido.  
  
—Lo hice, pero estabas ocupado con tu invitada. No quise interrumpir su conversación.  
  
—Ya veo —musitó lacónicamente—. ¿Por casualidad, tuviste oportunidad de escuchar lo que estábamos discutiendo?  
  
—Lo hice —admitió Severus—. Eso no quiere decir que estuviera escuchando a hurtadillas, y no fue mucho tiempo.  
  
—¿Cuánto escuchaste?  
  
—Sólo que tú y Granger estaban preocupados por mi reciente veta de sumisión.  
  
Harry permaneció quieto por un momento, antes de girarse y tomar la mano de Severus.  
  
—Lamento haber estado hablando sobre ti a tus espaldas —se disculpó—. Aunque, tu sumisión no fue el único tema de conversación. Hermione también señaló que he estado muy agresivo. Ella cree que es algo que tiene que ver con el enlace y me sugirió que investigara un poco más.  
  
—Ya he investigado el enlace —contestó Severus secamente—. Ambos sabemos para qué fue diseñado originalmente. Obviamente, nuestro actual comportamiento es sólo una expresión del mismo.  
  
La mano de Harry apretó, haciendo que Severus jadeara mientras su mano era triturada en el agarre.  
  
—Me dijiste que no cambiaría lo que… que esto no me convertiría en Voldemort.  
  
—Tú no eres como él, Harry —musitó Severus, tranquilizándolo, sintiendo los primeros movimientos del poder del joven mientras comenzaba a aumentar su angustia—. Estoy convencido que se arreglará con el tiempo.  
  
—Pero no estás seguro —argumentó, su mano todavía apretando la del hombre como una prensa.  
  
—Harry, por favor…, me estás haciendo daño. Tienes que tranquilizarte.  
  
Levantando la vista, impactado, Harry encontró los ojos de Severus y luego los bajó hasta sus manos, liberándolo inmediatamente.  
  
—Lo siento, Severus —musitó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. ¡No puedo controlarlo! No quiero actuar así…, amenazarte así. Te estoy hiriendo sin darme cuenta. Nunca quise obligarte a someterte a mí. Tenemos que hacer algo.  
  
Severus odiaba ver esa expresión de pánico y desesperación en el rostro de Harry. Para ser sincero, estaba muy incómodo con el deseo creciente de someterse completamente a su joven amante. Había esperado sentir un deseo de protección y lealtad hacia él…, pero no esto. Y ciertamente, no había esperado los cambios que Harry había estado sufriendo.  
  
—¿Qué quieres hacer, Harry? Lo que desees… lo que necesites, sabes que lo haré —declaró, levantando una mano para acariciar ligeramente la mejilla del joven.  
  
Éste presionó contra su mano, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos.  
  
—¿Estás diciendo eso a causa del enlace?  
  
—No —le aseguró Severus—. Es sólo mi deseo de que estés bien y feliz. Eso ya estaba presente antes del enlace, lo sabes.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa por sus esfuerzos.  
  
—Gracias, Severus —musitó—. Necesito ver ese libro de nuevo. Quizás pasamos por alto algo. Quizás hay una explicación a lo que está pasando o dice cómo arreglar las cosas.  
  
Severus asintió, levantándose de la cama de inmediato para hacer lo que Harry pedía. Se apareció en el Ministerio y fue directamente a la oficina de Kingsley, le reclamó el libro y regresó antes de darse real cuenta de lo que había hecho. El deseo de seguir las instrucciones de Harry…, de hacer lo necesario para darle lo que deseaba, se estaba haciendo muy fuerte. Regresó a la habitación y lo encontró todavía sentado en la cama. Lanzando un apropiado hechizo de protección, le entregó el libro sin demora.  
  
Harry lo miró extrañamente por un momento, antes de enfocar toda su atención en el libro, hojeándolo hasta encontrar el ritual que habían utilizado. Severus lo observó, su mente un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones en conflicto.  
  
_La introducción de la sangre del solicitante dispuesto_ —leyó Harry— _asegurará su devoción y total sumisión al enlazado. Si la sangre es tomada por la fuerza, el solicitante todavía estará obligado al enlazado, pero no poseerá la devoción o deseo de someterse a él. El hechizo producirá mejores resultados cuando el solicitante está en completa posesión de sus poderes, de forma que todos sus poderes estarán disponibles para el enlazado todo el tiempo_  
  
Después de unos momentos, Harry levantó la vista de su lectura, lanzando una cautelosa mirada a Severus.  
  
—Cambiaste el ritual —dijo sin alterar la voz.  
  
—Sí, lo hice —contestó.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque no necesitábamos algunos elementos detrás del enlace. No requeríamos la porción de sangre mágica del hechizo, dado que tú no estabas buscando esclavizarme —explicó.  
  
—¿Y la parte del solicitante teniendo todo su poder?  
  
—Sabes tan bien como yo que no era posible llenar todos los requerimientos del enlace. Y de nuevo, dado que no buscábamos que me sometiera a tu voluntad, eso no era importante.  
  
—Ya veo. ¿Por qué no discutiste estos cambios conmigo, antes?  
  
Severus suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con exasperación y tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor ante las duras palabras de Harry.   
  
—Obviamente, porque no creí que necesitaras saberlo todo. Ya estabas suficientemente disgustado con la idea de marcarme. ¿Estás diciendo que hubieras preferido el enlace original? ¿Quieres esclavizarme completamente?  
  
—Por supuesto que no —espetó Harry, dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose bruscamente—, pero deberías haberme contado sobre los cambios. Por lo que sé, jodiste algo cuando los hiciste. Quizás tu porquería de hechizo es la causa de lo que está sucediendo ahora —dijo fríamente, su magia comenzando a irradiar en pulsos de furia. Severus retrocedió rápidamente, presionándose contra la cabecera de la cama y acurrucándose, bajando la cabeza.  
  
Al instante, Severus sintió que las ondas de magia se difuminaban y la presión de la mano de su pareja bajo su barbilla, levantando su rostro para encontrar su mirada.  
  
>>Lo lamento —musitó Harry suavemente—. Últimamente, tengo la sensación de estar diciéndote esto todo el tiempo —su mano se levantó y acarició tiernamente la mejilla del mago mayor.  
  
Severus se inclinó hacia el contacto, sintiéndose en desacuerdo con el deseo de su cuerpo de someterse  
  
—Quizás deberíamos contactar con el sanador Applewhite —sugirió—. Puede que sea capaz de ayudar… o al menos ofrecer alguna sugerencia.  
  
Harry se hundió en la cama, frotando su rostro con cansancio.  
  
—Estoy muy descontrolado, ¿cierto? —preguntó, levantando la vista y sorprendiendo a Severus con la tristeza evidente en sus rasgos.  
  
—Pienso que ambos estamos bajo mucha tensión mientras nuestro enlace se va asentando —declaró Severus, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo—. Te amo, Harry. Conseguiremos salir de esto.  
  
—Espero que tengas razón.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
— _Aperire iugum_ —entonó el sanador Applewhite, haciendo una mueca ante la brillantez de los colores que se revelaron entre los dos hombres—. Muy interesante —murmuró para si mismo mientras echaba un vistazo a sus notas y al libro del enlace, posado frente a él.  
  
Severus y Harry se miraron, ambos sintiéndose incómodos ante el intenso escrutinio.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó Harry, aferrando la mano de Severus con nerviosismo.  
  
—Bueno, ciertamente, no soy experto en enlaces mágicos —explicó el medimago, abriendo otro libro y hojeando rápidamente a través de sus páginas—, pero parece bastante único.  
  
—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? —gruñó Harry en voz baja.   
  
Severus rio entre dientes a pesar de la seriedad de la situación. Ante la severa mirada de Harry, se calló de inmediato, inclinando la cabeza. El sanador levantó la vista, alzando una ceja ante la actitud de los dos hombres.  
  
—¿Supongo que esta clase de comportamiento es de lo que me están hablando? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto ante la obvia sumisión de Severus.  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry—. Sin importar cuánto tratemos de luchar contra esto, cada vez se pone peor. Estoy temiendo… —su voz se apagó, mirando a Severus casi con desesperación—. Me temo que pueda llegar a herirlo.  
  
—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿están preocupados de que tu agresión y dominación sea enfermiza?  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry.  
  
—Bien, es bastante obvio que su enlace no se ha asentado todavía. Casi parecería como si estuviera intentando transformarse en un enlace de otro tipo —comentó, regresando a los libros.  
  
—¿Cómo es posible? —interrogó Severus.  
  
—No estoy seguro —admitió el sanador—. Cómo dije, no soy un experto. Pero el desplazamiento de colores al mostrar el enlace, indica que está luchando por alcanzar el balance. ¿Ya consumaron su unión?  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza, claramente sonrojado ante una pregunta tan directa.  
  
—No —contestó Severus—. ¿Eso ayudaría a asentar el enlace?  
  
—Normalmente, diría que sí. Sin embargo, con el enlace tratando, de manera tan evidente, de metamorfosearse en algo complementario, no estoy seguro que fuera conveniente hacerlo en este momento. La consumación, ahora, podría hacer que el enlace permaneciera como está, en estado inestable.  
  
Harry y Severus intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.  
  
—¿Qué sugiere? —preguntó el Gryffindor.  
  
El sanador Applewhite suspiró, frotando sus ojos con cansancio mientras cerraba el libro y enrollaba sus notas.  
  
—Me temo que no sé qué sugerir —admitió—. Su enlace necesita ser estabilizado con urgencia. Debido a él, ambos están siendo obligados a ejecutar roles que no tomarían normalmente. Su propia magia innata está luchando contra el enlace, por eso es tan inestable.  
  
—¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora? —interrogó Severus.  
  
—Déjenme consultar con uno de mis colegas. Quizás logre darme alguna información que pueda ayudar —contestó el medimago, recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose—. Me pondré en contacto en cuanto pueda. Sólo… traten de ser pacientes el uno con el otro —asintiendo a ambos, se retiró.  
  
—Paciente, dice —bufó Harry—. Me gustaría verlo a él intentando ser paciente.  
  
—Superaremos esto, Harry —lo tranquilizó Severus, tratando de convencer no sólo a su pareja sino a si mismo—. Ya superamos lo peor, ¿no?  
  
Harry asintió y descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus.  
  
—Quizás simplemente deberíamos ver cómo revocar el enlace. Ya estoy curado, así que no me afectará negativamente, ¿cierto?  
  
Severus suspiró y besó la cabeza del joven.  
  
—No creo que sea posible, amor. A menos que planees encontrar otro mago poderoso con quien yo pueda establecer otro enlace, me temo que estás pegado a mí.  
  
Harry levantó rápidamente la cabeza, golpeando dolorosamente la barbilla del profesor de Pociones en el proceso, sus ojos verdes brillando con celos incontenibles.  
  
—Tú no vas a enlazarte con nadie más —afirmó en voz muy alta—. ¡Eres mío!  
  
Severus se estremeció ante la fuerza y despliegue de posesión con que el Gryffindor había hablado.  
  
—Sí, Harry. Yo soy tuyo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aperire iugum = reveal bond : revela el enlace


	16. Capítulo 16

Harry levantó rápidamente la cabeza, golpeando dolorosamente la barbilla del profesor de Pociones en el proceso, sus ojos verdes brillando con celos incontenibles.  
  
—Tú no vas a enlazarte con nadie más —afirmó en voz muy alta—. ¡Eres mío!  
  
Severus se estremeció ante la fuerza y despliegue de posesión con que el Gryffindor había hablado.  
  
—Sí, Harry. Yo soy tuyo.  
  
—Correctp —la voz de Harry era baja, casi amenazante—. Eres mío —enredó su mano en el cabello oscuro de Severus; de pronto, lo asió con firmeza y tiró, haciendo que su pareja siseara por el dolor—. Nadie va a tocarte excepto yo.  
  
—Sí, Harry —jadeó, sintiendo que empezaba a excitarse ante tal despliegue de control y poder—. Sólo tuyo.  
  
El joven clavó los dientes en su garganta, succionando y lamiendo hasta dejar una gran marca en su piel. Todavía manteniendo su apretado agarre sobre el pelo de Severus, apartó la cabeza para buscar sus ojos. El Slytherin pudo sentir como el rubor subía a su rostro, pero sabía que no podría apartar la mirada.  
  
—¿Y si decidiera reclamarte ahora? ¿Obligar al enlace para que siempre fueras sumiso conmigo? ¿Lucharías contra mí? —preguntó, con una mirada casi salvaje.  
  
—No —contestó, impactado al comprender que aquello era verdad—. Creo que está claro que aceptaré con gusto todo lo que desees para mí.  
  
Harry jadeó y abrió los ojos de par en par, la intensidad desvaneciéndose y la conciencia subiendo rápidamente hasta sus verdes profundidades.  
  
—Oh, dioses, Severus —susurró, liberando su cabello—. ¿Qué me está sucediendo?  
  
El hombre no contestó. En lugar de eso, se deslizó lentamente de la cama, arrodillándose ante Harry y alcanzando el botón de sus pantalones.  
  
>>¿Qué estás…? —intentó preguntar, pero sus palabras fallaron mientras Severus alcanzaba y sacaba su dura longitud de su confinamiento—. Merlín, sálvame —susurró.  
  
Severus pudo sentir el jalón del enlace, demandando que se sometiera de todas las maneras posibles a su enlazado, así que en lo primero que pudo pensar fue que satisfaría su demanda. Tomando el pene de Harry en su boca, comenzó a lamer, mordisquear y succionar, deleitándose en los sonidos que el joven estaba haciendo.  
  
Harry enterró su mano en el pelo de Severus una vez más, pero esta vez no apretó ni jaló. Guiando la cabeza del hombre, comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de su boca, divagaciones incoherentes brotando de sus labios. Apenas un momento después, Severus sintió que el joven se ponía rígido y llenaba su boca con su liberación, gritando su nombre.  
  
Liberando de su boca la longitud ya blanda, el Slytherin tomo conciencia de cuan dolorosamente excitado estaba. Luchando frenéticamente con el cierre de sus pantalones, prácticamente arrancó su pene de debajo de las capas de tela, para comenzar a masturbarse con ferocidad.  
  
Harry asió sus manos, apartándolas y haciendo que Severus subiera a la cama. Instándolo a que se acostara, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y se dedicó a la labor de atender su goteante erección.  
  
La vista de Harry sobre él, jalando y acariciando su dureza, fue demasiado, y se vino, gritando el nombre del joven mientras su visión se desenfocaba. Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos nuevamente, gimió sonoramente. Ahí estaba Harry, lamiendo lentamente la evidencia del clímax de Severus en sus dedos. Cuando hubo terminado, se arrastró poco a poco, subiendo por su cuerpo, tomando su boca en un beso fiero y posesivo.  
  
Finalmente, se alejó, clavando la vista en sus ojos negros.  
  
—Te amo, lo sabes —musitó un poco triste—. No quiero tratarte así, pero no puedo detenerme.  
  
—Sé que me amas, mocoso tonto —contestó Severus, sintiéndose finalmente con algo más de dominio sobre si mismo—. Y también te amo, de hecho. Encontraremos una solución.  
  
El agotamiento los venció rápidamente y, realmente saciados, pronto cayeron dormidos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Pasaron dos días antes que el sanador Applewhite regresara. Dos días de luchar contra la urgencia de consumar el enlace, de fuertes emociones y discusiones, de frotar sus penes con ardor para liberar la tensión. Severus no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más.  
  
Cuando el sanador llego a la puerta principal, su sombría expresión destruyó la poca esperanza que el Slytherin se había permitido construir.  
  
—Desearía tener mejores noticias para ustedes —declaró el medimago—. Desafortunadamente, mi colega fue incapaz de ofrecer ninguna sugerencia. Después de revisar mis notas, estuvo completamente perdido. La naturaleza cambiante del enlace, y lo excepcional de la situación, los ha lanzado en aguas desconocidas. Su único consejo fue que consumaran el enlace y trataran de ajustarse a las nuevas circunstancias.  
  
—¡Maldición! —gritó Harry—. ¿Qué mierda hacemos con eso?  
  
—Harry, por favor, cálmate —pidió Severus, tomando su mano y acercándolo hacia si—. Nadie podía haber previsto esto, y gritar no va a ayudar en nada.  
  
Harry respiró profundamente, para recuperar el control de sus emociones, para luego, desalentado, caer al lado de su pareja.  
  
—Lo siento mucho, Severus. Todo es mi culpa.  
  
El aludido levantó el rostro para buscar sus ojos.  
  
—Sin importar las consecuencias, yo no hubiera cambiado nada.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
  
—Porque estás vivo y a mi lado —contestó, besándolo suavemente.  
  
Regresaron a la realidad cuando el sanador Applewhite aclaró su garganta. Levantando la vista, observaron que el medimago estaba ruborizado y apartaba los ojos.  
  
—Bien, como dije, desearía ser portador de mejores noticias. Sin embargo, hay una posibilidad de que, luego de la consumación, las cosas se ajusten y regresen a la normalidad.  
  
—Sólo que usted no piensa que ése sea el caso —facilitó Severus.  
  
Suspirando con fuerza, el medimago encontró su firme mirada.  
  
—No —contestó—. Creo que, aunque la consumación asentará el enlace para que no sea tan inestable, los atara a los roles que han estado realizando.  
  
—Gracias por su ayuda, sanador Applewhite —dijo Severus, acompañándole la puerta.  
  
—Si necesitan algo, por favor, no duden en llamarme —ofreció mientras partía.  
  
Regresando al lado de Harry, de nuevo lo atrajo a su lado y comenzó a frotar su espalda en círculos tranquilizantes.  
  
—Sin importar las circunstancias, siempre te amaré.  
  
El joven se mordió para contener un sollozo, apoyando la cabeza en el recodo del cuello de Severus.  
  
—Nunca quise esto. Nunca quise obligarte a nada. Deberías haberme dejado morir.  
  
—¡NO! —exclamó enérgicamente, abrazándolo más fuerte—. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Te amo y no querría vivir sin ti. Resolveremos esto como hicimos con todo lo demás. Vamos a dormir, amor. Ya decidiremos en la mañana.  
  
Levantándose del sofá, Severus lo condujo a la habitación y lo desvistió, antes de instarlo a acostarse en la cama. Aunque agotados por la turbulencia emocional de los pasados días, supo que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de dormir bien esa noche.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció cálida y brillante, mientras el sol ascendía sobre el horizonte. Todas las señales indicaban que sería un día glorioso, lo que hizo que Severus se sintiera más abatido. A ese punto, casi estaba añorando lo inevitable; estaba demasiado cansado de luchar contra el enlace.  
  
Rodando sobre si mismo para mirar a su pareja, no le sorprendió ver oscuras sombras bajo los ojos que lo miraban fijamente.  
  
—Buenos días —saludo, sin obtener respuesta—. Sé que estás molesto con el giro de los eventos, Harry, pero no creo que podamos luchar mucho más tiempo contra esto.  
  
—Tengo tanto miedo de llegar a herirte, Severus —susurró el joven.  
  
—Nunca podrías herirme verdaderamente, Harry —le aseguró—. No, siempre que sigas amándome.  
  
Sabiendo que él tendría que dar el primer paso, Severus se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó los suaves labios en un lento y sensual beso. Mordisqueando su labio inferior, y corriendo su lengua sobre la carne abusada, sintió el surgimiento de la excitación, mientras Harry gemía y abría la boca para profundizar el beso.  
  
Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y entrelazaban, Severus cedió feliz ante el deseo de ser sumiso. El alivio lo inundó al tiempo que, de buena gana, dejaba de luchar contra el enlace. Harry corrió sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo del mago mayor, rodando hasta quedar sobre él, presionando su cuerpo contra el colchón.  
  
Severus gimió y se arqueó ante el ardiente toque, sintiendo como su magia se inflaba e inundaba su cuerpo con cada caricia. Harry abandonó su boca y viajó hacia abajo, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, hombros, clavículas, sacando gemidos y jadeos del hombre mientras se movía.  
  
Rápidamente, el Gryffindor alcanzó la erección de Severus, protegida por los boxers, quitando la ofensiva prenda con presteza. Bajando la cabeza, aplicó sus talentosos labios y lengua en brindar tan extremo placer que estaba bordeando los límites de la tortura. Arqueándose ante la ardiente humedad de esa boca, Severus gritó, suplicando por más. Deshaciéndose de sus propios boxers, Harry se arrastró por el duro cuerpo, y juntó sus calientes durezas, haciendo que ambos gritaran.  
  
Hurgó, buscando el lubricante que guardaba en la mesilla de noche, untando rápidamente sus dedos. Severus gimió en anticipación, alzando y abriendo sus piernas para reveler su entrada. Harry jadeó mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su bien dispuesto y sumiso compañero, aumentando el deseo y la excitación de Severus. El Gryffindor juntó sus labios nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a trazar círculos en la invitadora entrada, probando y agregando presión hasta que la punta de su dedo abrió una brecha y comenzó a deslizarse al interior.  
  
Empujando contra la presión, Severus aceptó ansioso el cuidadoso dedo, jadeando ante la intrusión pero ansiando más. Harry lo preparó rápidamente, añadiendo un segundo y luego un tercer dedo, mientras su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar y observaba como su pareja se volvía más y más incoherente con cada segundo que transcurría.  
  
Sacando sus dedos de la acogedora entrada, Harry lubricó apresuradamente su erección. El mago mayor abrió los ojos y encontró la dilatada, pero todavía brillante, mirada verde clavada en él.  
  
—Eres mío —gruñó Harry.  
  
—Merlín, sí —jadeó, sintiendo que la verdad detrás de esa declaración y deseo era completa—. Siempre tuyo —empujó contra la punta del endurecido miembro, deseando sentirlo en su interior, necesitando sentir que Harry lo reclamaba como suyo de una vez por todas.  
  
Con una larga y lenta embestida, Harry siguió su camino en el interior de su pareja, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo completamente envuelto. Se detuvo un momento; los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran las respiraciones agitadas y jadeantes de ambos hombres. Lentamente primero, pero acelerando rápidamente el paso, comenzó a embestir, adentro y afuera. Severus se arqueaba con cada embestida, reuniéndose con su pareja en cada ocasión, gritando cuando el otro golpeaba repetidamente su próstata.  
  
Perdido en las sensaciones, Severus comenzó a suplicar por más; más rápido, más duro. Harry complacía cada una de sus demandas. Mientras oleadas de placer comenzaban a formarse y girar a través de su cuerpo, el Slytherin sintió que surgían las primeras pulsaciones de la magia del joven, envolviéndolo mientras el enlace comenzaba a tomar forma y asentarse alrededor de ambos. Su propia magia respondió y se unió a la de Harry, creando un resplandor visible que los rodeó, mientras continuaban embistiendo uno contra el otro.  
  
Finalmente, justo cuando Severus sentía que se perdería para siempre en las crecientes e irresistibles sensaciones, su clímax hizo erupción. Gritó y se arqueó, mientras continuaba pulsando y dejaba brotar a chorros su culminación. Harry se tensó sobre él. Un momento después, el mago de ojos negros sintió su interior inundado con la caliente liberación de su pareja.   
  
La luz que los rodeaba pulsó brillante antes de cesar por completo, en el momento justo en que Harry se derrumbaba sobre Severus. Sintiendo como las oleadas de magia se alejaban lentamente, el hombre cedió ante la oscuridad, deslizándose en la inconsciencia, con el peso de Harry presionando tranquilamente contra él.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, se consumó el enlace (es que ya tenían ganitas). ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Quedará Sev eternamente sumiso ante Harry? ¿Ya no volveremos a ver a nuestro querido gruñón? 
> 
> Les cuento un secreto; la solución la va a traer uno de los personajes que ya ha aparecido en la historia.


	17. Capítulo 17

Cuando Severus despertó, deseó no haberlo hecho.  
  
Harry seguía acostado encima de él, roncando suavemente. Además, al parecer ninguno de los dos había permanecido consciente el tiempo suficiente como para limpiar los resultados de su consumación de la noche anterior. Gruñó mientras trataba de moverse un poco bajo el peso del joven, sólo para sentir las conchas de los restos secos sobre el vello de su pecho.  
  
—Harry —murmuró, esperando despertar a su amante lo suficiente como para conseguir moverlo. El otro contestó con un ronquido. Suspirando pesadamente, aceptó con resignación el hecho de que estaba, al menos de momento, atrapado.  
  
Mientras esperaba que su pareja recuperara la consciencia, comenzó a hacer un inventario mental de sus facultades. Su cuerpo no se sentía diferente que antes unirse y, de lo que podía decir, su mente tampoco mostraba ningún cambio. Por supuesto, analizó, si su personalidad o patrones de comportamiento habían sido cambiados, había una posibilidad de que él no estuviera consciente de ello. Aparte de que estaba extremadamente fatigado, se sentía como siempre.  
  
Sintiendo una creciente necesidad de ir al baño, luchó una vez más con el peso muerto de Harry. Al no tener más suerte en este nuevo intento, gruñó con frustración. Estaba agotado, se sentía débil, y estaba irritado por su falta de habilidad para moverse y salir de debajo del joven.  
  
—¡Harry, por Merlín, quítate de encima de mí! —gritó, obteniendo finalmente algunos resultados.  
  
Harry dio un brinco ante el grito, golpeando la cabeza contra la barbilla de Severus, de nuevo, y arrancando varios vellos de su pecho al separarse con tanta rapidez. El hombre siseó ante el inesperado ataque, rodando de debajo del cuerpo del Gryffindor, mientras éste masajeaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué demonios sucede? —preguntó Harry con irritación.   
  
—No podía moverme, y tengo una necesidad algo acuciante que debo atender —explicó mientras se levantaba de la cama, cansado, y se dirigía al baño.  
  
Una vez aliviada su necesidad, humedeció una toalla para limpiar su pecho, regresando para hacer lo mismo con Harry. Subiendo a la cama, comenzó a limpiar el pecho del joven, con cuidado y muy lentamente. Su pareja dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la almohada, y prácticamente ronroneó.  
  
—Se siente tan bien, Severus —musitó. Apoyándose en un codo, ladeó su cabeza y lo miró, evaluándolo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
—Bastante cansado y un poco débil —confesó—. Sin embargo, no siento que tenga ningún problema adicional. ¿Y tú?  
  
—No estoy seguro —contestó—. No creo sentirme muy diferente. En realidad, me siento completamente descansado.  
  
Severus dejó la toalla a un lado y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del joven, listo para caer nuevamente dormido, ahora que su necesidad más perentoria estaba resuelta. Harry, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas.  
  
—Vamos, Severus —lo pinchó—. No te acuestes. Tenemos que levantarnos.  
  
—¿Para qué? —preguntó, enterrando la cabeza un poco más en el pecho de Harry.  
  
—Quiero empezar a revisar nuestro enlace… Ver si algo ha cambiado.  
  
Severus bufó indignado, pero rodó sobre si mismo y se sentó, frotando con sus palmas sus ojos somnolientos.  
  
—Muy bien —dijo—. Entonces, ¿podrías ir a preparar algo de té?  
  
Harry lo besó con entusiasmo y luego salió de la habitación. Severus quiso mirarlo con furia, pero se encontró con que le faltaba energía para hacerlo. Fatigado, se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata, y salió de la habitación caminando con dificultad. Cuando se acercaba a la cocina, escuchó una explosión, un estrépito, y varios juramentos murmurados. Corriendo, encontró al muchacho parado sobre los restos de lo que sólo podía suponer era una tetera.  
  
>>No sé si quiero saber —preguntó, cuando estuvo convencido de que su pareja no estaba herido.  
  
—Mi magia parece estar un poco descontrolada esta mañana —contestó, sonriendo avergonzado. Levantando una ceja interrogante, Severus esperó más información—. Lancé un accio y hubo una especie de… explosión.  
  
El hombre suspiró nuevamente, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.  
  
—Quizás deberías sentarte —sugirió, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa para ver el desastre. Sacando su varita, exclamó—: Evanesco.  
  
El retorcido terrón negruzco permaneció en el suelo, como burlándose de él. Mirando a Harry con preocupación, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y repitió el hechizo, con el mismo resultado.  
  
—¿Severus? —indagó Harry, preocupado.  
  
El hombre no encontró palabras para contestar. Decidiendo probar con algo diferente, de nuevo se enfocó en el sucio y, con un giro de varita, exclamó:  
  
—Wingardium leviosa.  
  
El terrón se retorció por un momento, dio una sacudida poco entusiasta, y volvió a estrellarse contra el piso. Aturdido, Severus se derrumbó en la silla más cercana, mirando a su varita como si lo hubiera traicionado. Observando de nuevo a Harry, notó con preocupación su expresión de pánico, que sabía era una copia exacta de la propia.  
  
—Es probable que sólo sea un efecto transitorio del asentamiento del enlace —sugirió Harry, tratando de sonar sereno, pero fallando miserablemente—. Lo que sea, nos está afectando a ambos… haciendo que nuestra magia esté insegura. Démosle unas horas a ver qué pasa, ¿si?  
  
Severus asintió en silencio, ocultando su miedo con cada onza de fuerza que poseía, y colocó su varita en la mesa. Harry se levantó y recogió el ofensivo estropicio del piso, lanzándolo a la basura. Tomando otra tetera del gabinete, comenzó de nuevo, esta vez sin usar magia.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después de fallar por tercera vez al elaborar una sencilla poción para dormir, Severus perdió cualquier apariencia de control y lanzó el caldero a la otra punta de la habitación. Asumiendo una actitud despectiva ante el ruido y el desastre resultante, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. El pánico crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, y él luchaba por recuperar el control.   
  
El sonido de pasos en las escaleras, le alertaron de que Harry había escuchado el jaleo.  
  
—¿Severus? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mientras irrumpía en el laboratorio.  
  
—Estoy bien —contestó a través de sus dientes apretados, abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza para ver a su pareja con expresión preocupada.  
  
Harry lanzó una mirada alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos permaneciendo en el caldero abollado, tirado contra la pared, y las salpicaduras de la poción fallida que goteaban sobre el piso.  
  
—¿La poción no resultó?  
  
—No —contestó, tratando de encontrar su equilibrio y fallando—. ¡Demonios! —exclamó—. ¡Es inútil!  
  
—Severus, cálmate —pidió, acercándose y atrayéndolo para abrazarlo—. ¿Quieres que llamemos al sanador Applewhite? Quizás él pueda decirnos qué está sucediendo.  
  
—No hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo Sdeverus, mientras el pánico se evaporaba rápidamente, transformándose en algo peor: aceptación—. El enlace se ha asentado y éste es el resultado; mi magia me ha abandonado.  
  
—No creo que eso sea cierto —argumentó Harry, apretándolo más entre sus brazos—. Y aún si ése fuera el caso, que no lo es, no haría ninguna diferencia para mí.  
  
—Pero sí para mí —susurró Severus.  
  
Harry lo besó. Severus se encontró respondiendo, sintiendo toda la fuerza y el amor de su pareja en ese sencillo acto. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry acarició el negro cabello en un gesto consolador, tal como el hombre había hecho innumerables veces mientras él estuvo enfermo.  
  
—Regresemos arriba a descansar, ¿vale? Vamos a darnos un día más, y si nada cambia, contactaremos al sanador.  
  
Severus asintió, inclinándose sobre él y permitiendo que lo condujera escaleras arriba y hacia su habitación. Antes que pudieran alcanzar su refugio, sin embargo, sonó la campanilla de la puerta.  
  
—Dobby, ¿podrías atender? —pidió el más joven en voz alta. Un momento después, el elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación, bloqueando su camino.  
  
—Señor Harry Potter, señor, la señorita Luna está en la puerta —informó, fijando sus ojos grandes y preocupados en los dos hombres.  
  
—¿Qué podrá querer Luna? —murmuró el Gryffindor—. ¿Quieres que le mande decir que se vaya? —preguntó, mirando a su pareja.  
  
En realidad, Severus no estaba de humor para invitados, pero sentía curiosidad. Sacudiendo la cabeza, declaró:  
  
—No, está bien. Veamos lo que trajo a la señorita Lovegood hasta aquí. Estoy seguro que será, al menos, entretenido.  
  
Harry sonrió, radiante, y le dijo a Dobby que la condujera a la salita. Luego guio a Severus hasta un sofá de la salita y se sentó a su lado, palmeando su mano de manera confortante.  
  
Luna Lovegood entró momentos después, vestida con un atuendo estrafalario y mal combinado, con su bisutería hecha en casa chocando y tintineando a medida que avanzaba.  
  
—Hola, Harry… Profesor —saludó, en su habitual tono soñador.  
  
—Hola, Luna —contestó el mago más joven, con tono cariñoso—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
—Oh… yo sólo desperté esta mañana y sentí que debía estar aquí —replicó despreocupadamente, su mirada revoloteando alrededor de la habitación.  
  
—Ya veo —musitó su amigo con indulgencia—. ¿Hay algo de lo que querías hablar con nosotros?  
  
—No al principio —de repente, volvió su saltona mirada hacia ellos—. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, puedo ver que estoy siendo necesaria.  
  
—¿Disculpa? —indagó el chico con cautela, estremeciéndose un tanto ante la extraña intensidad de su mirada.  
  
—Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Luna, sonriendo mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba en el piso, frente a ellos. Alargando una mano para cubrir las de ambos, informó—: Yo tengo la respuesta a todos sus problemas.  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

—Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Luna, sonriendo mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba en el piso, frente a ellos. Alargando una mano para cubrir las de ambos, informó—: Yo tengo la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Severus y Harry intercambiaron una muy confundida mirada antes de girar su rostro a la mujer sentada frente a ellos.

—¿Nuestros problemas? —preguntó Harry, la confusión y la diversión batallando en su rostro por la dominación—. ¿De qué problemas estás hablando, Luna?

Sonriendo serenamente, contestó:

—Es obvio, ¿no? — cuando ninguno de los hombres habló para convenir con ella, sacudió la cabeza y una expresión ligeramente exasperada asomó a su rostro—. Está resonando tan audiblemente que es casi ensordecedor. Sus auras están completamente discordantes.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, esperando que el movimiento hiciera que algo de lo que estaba diciendo Lovegood cobrara sentido. En silencio, repitió las palabras para si mismo, todavía completamente perdido. 

—Er, ¿disculpa? —indagó Harry.

Lovegood suspiró y comenzó a hablar en un tono casi condescendiente.

—Sus auras no están en armonía. Justo ahora, están terriblemente contaminadas. Supongo que es algo relacionado con su enlace —declaró, torciendo los ojos, luciendo para todo intento y propósito como si ella estuviera examinando un interesante descubrimiento bajo un lente de aumento—. Ambos están teniendo algunas dificultades con su magia, también —terminó, enderezándose y asintiendo para sí misma.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Severus, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Es desesperadamente evidente, Profesor —contestó—. ¿Cómo podría no darme cuenta? Está por todas partes alrededor de ustedes, después de todo.

—¿Así que, tú tienes la respuesta a todo esto? —insistió Harry.

—Sí —replicó con sencillez, sentándose y volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Y la respuesta es? —animó el Gryffindor.

—Sólo tenemos que reordenar sus auras, para limpiar la contaminación y conseguir que recuperen su armonía.

—Oh, eso es todo —ironizó Severus, empezando a exasperarse con esa conversación idiota y sin sentido.

—Probablemente, debería hablar con su enlace primero, por supuesto —comentó ella, ensimismada.

—¿Qué? —la confusión finalmente ganó y cubrió al rostro de Harry—. ¿Vas a hablarle al enlace? ¿Cómo puedes hablar con un enlace? 

—No es difícil, Harry —la chica giró sus ojos claros y saltones hacia él—. Después de todo, un enlace es esencia mágica viva. Deberé determinar qué es lo que pretende y desea antes de poder ayudar a su estabilidad y balance.

Harry giró su confundido pero esperanzado rostro hacia Severus.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó.

—Creo que la señorita Lovegood ha estado tomando demasiada cantidad de Poción para Confundir —contestó el hombre con incredulidad—. No es posible que creas esta ridiculez.

—No pienso que sea ridículo, Severus —lo amonestó Harry con severidad—. Después de todo, ella sabía que tu Marca Oscura había desaparecido.

Severus inclinó la cabeza, cediendo con facilidad ante el regaño de Harry; girándose hacia la extraña muchacha, comentó:

—¿Cómo es, señorita Lovegood, que puede ver nuestras auras y hablarle al enlace?

—Oh, yo siempre he sido capaz de hacer eso —replicó—. Puede ser un poquito abrumador a veces, pero ya sabe lo que dicen: no hagas preguntas triviales a menos que tengas los bolsillos llenos de arándanos.

Severus estaba más confundido que nunca, pero decidió que el mejor curso de acción era simplemente dejar de cuestionar. Parecía que la conversación sólo se volvía más surrealista conforme avanzaba. Esperando no estar cometiendo un colosal error de juicio, decidió seguir con la situación, pero permaneció listo para llamar a Dobby para que convocara al sanador Applewhite, sólo por si acaso.

>>Ahora, sólo siéntense tranquilos un momento mientras hablo con el enlace.

Severus se obligó a permanecer sentado en el sofá, alegre por el consuelo que le proporcionaba la mano de Harry. Reacio a estar siguiendo a quien estaba seguro era una mensajera tonta, confió en el juicio del joven. Y además, había una voz pequeña y constante en su cabeza que le recordaba que ella sabía sobre la Marca Oscura.

La chica los miró fijamente, haciendo que Severus se sintiera bastante incómodo bajo sus extraños y anchos ojos. Después de unos minutos, ella se sentó y asintió para si misma, parpadeando como una lechuza.

>>Es una historia muy interesante —musitó.

Harry la miró, expectante, esperando que continuara. Al ver que sólo los miraba, suspiró y dijo:

—¿Y?

—¿Oh, te gustaría que explicara lo que dijo el enlace? —preguntó, como si estuviera genuinamente sorprendida.

—Sí, por favor —contestó su amigo.

—Muy bien, entonces. Es un enlace muy poderoso, uno de los más fuertes que he visto. No estaba satisfecho con su propósito original, así que estaba utilizando el poder de Harry —explicó, haciendo un gesto hacia el joven —para tratar de ajustarse a un estado un poco más adecuado. 

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —interrogó Harry, mirando a Severus, perplejo.

—Bien —dijo la chica con expresión soñadora—. Todo comenzó con la intención. Tu verdadera intención no era enlazar a Severus en servidumbre, aunque ésa era la razón original para la que servía el hechizo. Tu magia, que en realidad era, originalmente, la del Profesor, si entendí correctamente, estaba ayudando a continuar. Tú deseabas, obviamente, mayor igualdad con él, y, lentamente, el enlace estaba arreglando la forma de encaminarse hacia eso.

—Esto es un completo y absoluto absurdo —gruñó Severus—. El enlace ya estaba obligándonos a asumir roles, y ahora que ha sido consumado, lo completamos de esta forma. Como resultado, mi poder… —flaqueó brevemente—, mi poder ha sido tomado. Es el precio que debo pagar, y con gusto lo haría mil veces más para conseguir el mismo fin.

—¿Ha examinado su núcleo mágico? —preguntó Luna, fijando su brillante mirada en Severus—. Creo que se sorprenderá de lo que va a encontrar.

—Todas las pruebas de diagnóstico que corrí muestran que mi poder se ha debilitado casi al punto de ser inexistente —contestó secamente, sintiendo que su enfado aumentaba ante la prolongación de la farsa.

—No quiero decir que lo haga con hechizos, Profesor. Debe mirar dentro de usted mismo y ver su núcleo mágico como es en realidad —explicó serenamente.

—¿Dentro de mi mismo? —replicó, sarcástico—. ¿Y supongo que es apenas simple?

—Por supuesto —aseveró—. Creo que descubrirá que es similar a la Oclumancia, que según tengo entendido, es algo a lo que usted es absolutamente adepto. Yo puedo ayudarlo, si lo desea.

Severus estuvo a punto de bufar burlonamente, pero observó la mirada esperanzada de Harry. Suspirando pesadamente, se resignó a tener que proseguir con la molesta charada. Estaba anhelando la paz y soledad de su recámara y la feliz inconsciencia del sueño, pero parecía que tendría que aguardar para alcanzar ese escape.

—Bien —aceptó a través de sus dientes apretados, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su ira—. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Cierre los ojos —pidió, moviéndose hacia adelante y tomando sus manos en las de ella—. Despeje su mente y concéntrese en la sensación de su magia. Enfóquese hasta que lo único que pueda sentir sea ese pulso.

—No puedo sentir mi magia —protestó Severus, taciturno, pero aun así cerró los ojos y despejó su mente con la facilidad que da la práctica.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Severus. Tu magia no se ha ido, sólo ha sido bloqueada y redirigida.

El hombre estaba a punto de decir algo mordaz cuando, repentinamente, vio un pulso de luz brillante tras sus párpados. Jadeando por la sorpresa, se enfocó en la luz y encontró un tenue filamento, también pulsante, que salía de ella.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Sí —contestó Luna, su voz tensa por el esfuerzo—. Síguela, Severus.

El hombre se concentró en el filamento de luz y lo siguió, viéndolo con los ojos de su mente. Esto lo condujo a una esfera brillante, que Severus estaba consciente de que debería haber sido mucho más brillante.

—¿Es ése mi núcleo mágico?

—Lo es —contestó la chica—. Ahora, ¿ves cómo está nublado?

—Si, puedo verlo —contestó, mientras aumentaba su excitación—. Parece como si tuviera una barrera alrededor.

—La barrera está evitando que puedas acceder a tu poder —le explicó—. Ahora, rodéalo y dirígete hacia el otro lado.

Severus hizo lo que le pedía y vio que había un brillante haz de luz que se alejaba de la esfera. Titilaba y brillaba en hermosos colores, y Severus suspiró ante la visión.

—¿A dónde va?

—Se dirige directamente hacia Harry. El enlace está extrayendo todo tu poder para dárselo a él en preparación.

—¿En preparación de qué? —interrogó, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los cambiantes colores.

—Se está alistando para que Harry corrija lo que fue hecho mal —explicó Luna, y Severus pudo sentir su presencia, que se deslizaba de su mente lentamente. Él suspiró con tristeza, no deseaba abandonar la pulsación de colores brillantes, pero sabía que ya era hora.

Abriendo los ojos, parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos lagrimeando a causa de la luz de la habitación. Observando a Harry, notó que tenía una expresión de asombro mezclado con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente.

—Estoy bien —contestó Severus, inclinándose hacia su toque. Girándose hacia Lovegood, preguntó—: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como hoy es domingo, voy a subir un capítulo extra. Disfrútenlo


	19. Capítulo 19

Severus se sentía ridículo. Su único consuelo era que no había testigos de su completa y absoluta humillación. Bueno, aparte de Harry, Dobby y la ubicua señorita Lovegood. Afortunadamente, sabía que Harry nunca contaría esto a nadie, dado que su humillación era similar. Dobby ya había jurado mantener el secreto, bajo la amenaza de ser expulsado del servicio a Harry Potter. Y, lo mejor de todo, incluso si la señorita Lovegood corriera a la calle a cantar sobre los eventos que estaban teniendo lugar… Bien, nadie le creería, en todo caso.  
  
Mejor que seguir reflexionando en su extrema desnudez, decidió concentrarse en su pareja. Harry, quien estaba igualmente desnudo y luciendo un rubor realmente encantador. Por supuesto, en medio del creciente vapor, era difícil mantenerse centrado e ignorar su propia mortificación. Habiendo sido testigo, y ejecutado, muchas clases de ritos, comprendía la importancia de la purificación, pero era difícil entender por qué Harry y él tenían que ser purificados bajo la vigilante mirada de Lovegood.  
  
Encontrando los ojos de Harry, alzó una ceja, expresando en ese pequeño movimiento su desagrado e incredulidad ante los eventos recientes. El joven le contestó con una mirada suplicante, que casi cubría la vergüenza que había estado corriendo desenfrenadamente por sus facciones. Suspirando pesadamente, Severus cerró los ojos y se concentró en el denso y fragante vapor que extraía las toxinas e impurezas de sus cuerpos.  
  
—La purificación ha sido completada —informó Lovegood, soñadoramente, con voz cantarina.   
  
—Entonces, ¿ya podemos vestirnos? —indagó Harry, mirando con ansiedad la túnica que colgaba en la puerta.  
  
La chica se giró hacia él con expresión confundida, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
—Si quieres, no veo por qué no —contestó—. ¿Tienes frío?  
  
—No, no hace demasiado frío —replicó, entregándole a Severus su ropa antes de ponerse la propia.  
  
—¿Entonces por qué querrían ponerse sus túnicas? —todavía seguía mirándolo con atención.  
  
—Er, bien —tartamudeó, mientras volvía a enrojecer—. Es sólo que es un tanto incómodo estar sentados en cueros delante de la gente, Luna.  
  
—¿De veras? —ella se veía asombrada—. ¿Por qué? Ambos son muy atractivos… No encuentro razones por las que estarías avergonzado.  
  
—No estoy avergonzado —argumentó a la defensiva—. Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que disfrute mostrando mis partes a todo el mundo.  
  
Lovegood miró alrededor, como si esperara ver a una multitud de gente por allí.  
  
—¡Por el amor de Merlín! —interpuso Severus, sin desear continuar escuchando esa exasperante conversación—. ¿Podríamos simplemente avanzar a la siguiente etapa? A mí, al menos, me gustaría mucho concluir nuestros negocios aquí y, con suerte, regresar a algún estado de normalidad en esta vida.  
  
Harry lo miro algo avergonzado, pero Lovegood sólo parpadeó por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y tomar varios cristales de su acolchado bolso de mano. Sentándose en el piso, distribuyó los cristales frente a si, arreglándolos de una manera que debía tener algún sentido para ella. Levantando la vista, indicó a los dos hombres que se reunieran con ella en el piso.  
  
Acomodándose al bajar, Severus cruzó las piernas bajo él, tratando de ignorar la mordida del frío piso bajo sus rodillas. Por un momento, se preguntó si la chica habría planeado todo esto, o si simplemente vagabundeaba por ahí con un montón de cristales en su bolso de mano. Mientras Harry se sentaba, Lovegood reorganizó los cristales, colocando tres frente a cada uno de ellos, y cuatro ante si misma.  
  
Dobby trajo una taza de té a cada uno, preparado según las especificaciones de la joven. Oliendo su brebaje, Severus detectó un olorcillo parecido a la salvia denominada Hierba María*, que él sabía que tenía propiedades alucinógenas. Había esperado algo de este tipo, los alucinógenos eran utilizados con frecuencia en los rituales que involucraban la necesidad de investigar en el interior de uno mismo. Respiró profundamente y bebió un gran trago, obligándose a continuar creyendo en la extraña mujer.  
  
Casi inmediatamente, sintió que la hierba surtía efecto, apagando sus percepciones y empujándolo a enfocarse en su interior. Bajando la vista, examinó los cristales posados ante él, fascinado por el modo en que la luz de las velas caía y titilaba contra sus múltiples caras. Estaba tan absorto en las brillantes y coloridas chispas de luz, que dio un salto cuando Lovegood comenzó a hablar.  
  
—Estos cristales actuarán como focos mientras trabajamos en volver a dirigir el flujo de poder de Severus hacia su núcleo —musitó ella—. Una vez que eso se logre, yo ayudaré a que el enlace haga su transición en la forma deseada. Esto requerirá que Harry concentre todo su poder para intentar visualizar el enlace y llevarlo al estado correcto. ¿Entendieron?  
  
Severus se concentró en sus palabras, asintiendo mientras éstas entraban lentamente en su mente. Sentía su cabeza densa y brumosa, y encontraba difícil comprender sus pensamientos, que corrían por ella. Parecía como si cada palabra que la chica pronunciaba hiciera eco en la habitación, repicando como un coro de campanas. Aun así, cada palabra era clara y concisa, y comprensible.  
  
>>Cierra tus ojos —pidió la bruja, y Severus sintió que sus ojos obedecían de forma automática. Pudo sentir la presencia tranquilizadora de Lovegood entrar en su consciencia y vio el recordado destello de luz tras sus párpados—. Sigue la hebra, Severus.  
  
De nuevo, Severus encontró su camino hacia la débil esfera de luz pulsante, en el centro de su magia. De repente, sintió la magia de Harry entrar a su núcleo, su magia destellando brillante mientras chocaba contra la barrera que bloqueaba su magia. Jadeó al sentir como las fuerzas en conflicto inundaban su cuerpo. Actuando por intuición, estiró la mano y aferró los cristales que estaban frente a él, y enseguida sintió que el anclaje del poder se asentaba sobre si.  
  
En su mente, vio como los primeros fragmentos de la barrera que bloqueaba su magia comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Al momento, sintió que su poder se liberaba y fluía por su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica zumbando a través de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Detrás de sus párpados, vio una deslumbrante luz pulsante que le hizo jadear.  
  
>>Mantén tus ojos cerrados y céntrate —dijo Lovegood enérgicamente. Severus luchó por hacer justo eso, sus ojos lagrimeando mientras los apretaba con fuerza—. Dirige tu magia al enlace… ¿Puedes verlo?   
  
Escudriñó a través del pulsante haz de luz hasta que vio una brillante banda verde fluyendo hacia Harry.  
  
—Sí —contestó, empujando su magia hacia la banda.  
  
—Harry —llamó ella, su voz sonaba tensa y cansada—, el enlace está todavía bajo tu control. Enfoca tu atención… tu voluntad, sobre el enlace. Utiliza también el poder de Severus… —su voz se apagó.  
  
El hombre pudo sentir como su poder, nuevamente accesible, estaba siendo atraído por la banda hacia su pareja, mientras intentaba moldear el enlace a su voluntad.  
  
—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Harry, su voz tensa por el esfuerzo.  
  
—Concéntrate en tu balance —contestó Luna, en un susurro jadeante.  
  
Con otro cegador destello de luz, Severus observó, sobrecogido, mientras la brillante banda verde flameaba hacia un azul brillante. Sintió un enorme contragolpe de poder y, físicamente, fue lanzado hacia atrás desde su posición en el suelo. Todavía aferrando los cristales apretadamente en su mano, tomó aíre varias veces, resollando, y abrió lentamente los ojos.  
  
Mirando alrededor de la habitación, vio que Harry y Lovegood también habían sido lanzados hacia atrás, y ahora ambos yacían en el piso, como montones inconexos. Corriendo hacia Harry, se sintió aliviado al descubrir que, aparentemente, no se encontraba herido, aunque estaba apenas consciente. Lovegood se hallaba completamente noqueada, pero un rápido diagnóstico mostró que sólo sufría de agotamiento mágico.   
  
Ayudado por Dobby, logró dejar a Lovegood acomodada en un sofá y llevó a Harry a su cama. Derrumbándose fatigado al lado de su pareja, dio instrucciones al elfo doméstico para que los vigilara a todos y convocara al sanador Applewhite si era necesario, antes de ceder a su propio agotamiento y caer dormido.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Varias horas después, Severus despertó para encontrar unos sobresaltados y protuberantes ojos azul claro mirándolo fijamente, a tan sólo unas pulgadas de su cara. Saltando alarmado, chocó contra Harry, sobresaltándolo también hasta despertarlo.  
  
—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Lovegood alegremente, completamente desconcertada ante la alarma que había provocado. Por un momento, Severus y Harry se miraron uno al otro, cada uno tratando de calmar sus acelerados corazones y sus respiraciones asustadas.   
  
—Aparte del agotamiento mágico —dijo Severus finalmente, una vez que hubo recuperado su equilibrio—, creo que ambos estamos bien. ¿Y usted, señorita Lovegood?  
  
—Oh, estoy bien —contestó, mirándolos con atención. Después de un momento, sonrió, radiante, y se sentó cómodamente—. Y sus auras son sencillamente hermosas —exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Harry giró y miró a Severus, esperanzado.  
  
—¿Tu magia? —preguntó.  
  
—Se siente como si todo estuviera en su lugar —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Volviéndose hacia Lovegood, indagó—: ¿Y nuestro enlace?  
  
La chica cerró los ojos, su rostro mostrándose muy sereno. Su sonrisa regresó, mientras abría los ojos y decía:  
  
—Está perfectamente balanceado, al fin, y muy feliz.  
  
Severus estaba a punto de indagar más acerca del estado del enlace cuando vio que Harry examinaba la parte interna de su muñeca. Allí, justo por encima de la mano, había una Marca. Jadeando con sorpresa, Severus estiró la mano y subió el brazo de su pareja hasta la altura de su rostro, para inspeccionar la marca. Su corazón martilleó al ver un fénix, con las alas extendidas, y una serpiente enroscada a sus pies.  
  
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Severus, en un susurro muy bajo.  
  
—Ésa es tu Marca, Severus —explicó ella, soñadoramente—. Se pertenecen uno al otro; ahora todo es como debería ser.  
  
Sin más fanfarria, Lovegood se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres en un sorprendido silencio.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *En ingles, Salvia Divinorum. Llamada también “ska pastora”, “ska María”, “hierba María”, "hierba de los dioses", en 1939, cuando un antropólogo mencionó la existencia de una infusión de esta hierba, de características visionarias usada por los chamanes para la adivinación en un pueblo de Oaxaca (México). En 1962 fueron llevadas muestras a Europa, identificándose así la nueva especie, miembro muy raro de la familia de las salvias o las mentas cultivada por el pueblo de los mazatecos. Posteriores investigaciones dieron a conocer su utilidad ritual y terapéutica.   
> Fuente: Wikipedia


	20. Capítulo 20

Severus vio la marca que ahora adornaba la muñeca interna de Harry, y un sentimiento de pavor se extendió lentamente sobre él.  
  
—Oh, dioses, Harry —exclamó, incapaz de apartar los ojos de allí—. Lo siento tanto —el Gryffindor dio un tirón para soltar su brazo, obteniendo un sollozo de la garganta de Severus al mismo tiempo—. Nunca quise… No sabía. Nunca hubiera continuado con esta farsa de haber sabido que sucedería esto.  
  
—Severus, mírame —imploró su pareja con voz áspera. El hombre sacudió la cabeza, apenas conteniendo su remordimiento y enojo consigo mismo por lo que había ocasionado—. Severus —demandó con fuerza, consiguiendo por fin que la cabeza del otro se alzara y sus ojos se encontraran—. Yo no lo lamento.  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin entender cómo Harry podía soportar mirarle después de lo que había pasado.  
  
—No lamento lo que sucedió —reafirmó, alargando una mano y acariciando su mejilla—. Te amo, Severus. Ahora, te pertenezco de la misma forma en que tú me perteneces. Eso es lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir, ¿no puedes sentirlo?  
  
El hombre sacudió la cabeza denegando nuevamente. Harry era demasiado bueno… demasiado puro como para obligarle a llevar tal abominación. Su corazón latía dolorosamente ante el error que había cometido inconscientemente.  
  
Harry tomó el brazo derecho de Severus y lo giró para mostrar el rayo y la serpiente. El Maestro observó mientras el otro corría amorosamente sus dedos sobre la marca antes de inclinarse y besarla. Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Severus ante el contacto. Luego, el joven jaló su brazo hasta colocar la mano de su pareja sobre su pecho, repitiendo el movimiento y colocando su propia mano sobre el corazón de Severus.  
  
>>¿Puedes sentirlo? —preguntó, encontrando la mirada oscura y sosteniéndola con intensidad—. Nos pertenecemos uno al otro, como dijo Luna. Estas marcas sólo son una señal externa de nuestro amor. Cierra los ojos.  
  
Obedeció, y de inmediato vio el filamento azul brillante que les conectaba, uniéndoles. Jadeó sonoramente ante tal belleza, comprendiendo repentinamente todo lo que Harry estaba tratando de decirle.  
  
—Eres mío —susurró.  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry, sin aliento—. Y tú eres mío.  
  
Antes que Severus pudiera abrir los ojos, su pareja se acercó y chocó sus labios con los propios, derribándole sobre la cama. Gimiendo, el hombre le aferró, atrayéndole imposiblemente cerca, sintiéndose abrumado por la necesidad de tener el mayor contacto posible con él.  
  
Lucharon por un momento, jalando y rasgando su ropa, con labios, dientes y lenguas chocando y danzando juntas. Finalmente, liberándose del material que los confinaba, Severus gimió en apreciación, y el sonido fue repetido por Harry, mientras comenzaban a frotar sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro. El Slytherin rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su pareja, perdiéndose en el placer de sentir su erección presionar contra la propia.   
  
Harry aferró sus hombros, haciendo que ambos dieran vuelta con rapidez, dejando a Severus arriba y arqueándose contra él, obteniendo un nuevo gemido del hombre. Encontrando sus ojos con una muda pregunta, Severus se detuvo, aguardando una explicación sobre lo que deseaba.  
  
>>Quiero que me hagas el amor, Severus —pidió, sus ojos ardiendo con lujuria y necesidad—. Reclámame… Hazme tuyo. Me marcaste, ahora tómame como tuyo.  
  
El otro jadeó aturdido, sintiendo que no merecía en absoluto todo lo que se le estaba obsequiando. Ver a esa asombrosa, hermosa, poderosa criatura acostada bajo él, entregándosele totalmente… Eso le superaba por completo. Inclinándose, tomó los labios de Harry en un beso lento y sensual, intentando verter en el acto todos sus sentimientos, agradecimiento y deseo.  
  
Lentamente, bajó por el cuerpo juvenil, adorando cada pulgada de piel con sus manos, labios y lengua. Estaba exultante mientras Harry gemía y se arqueaba hacia él, totalmente receptivo a cada beso y caricia. Severus estaba demasiado inundado de amor y emociones abrumadoras como para prolongar sus acciones demasiado tiempo, así que se estiró hacia la mesita de noche para alcanzar el lubricante que guardaban allí.  
  
Harry levantó sus caderas y rodeó la cintura de su pareja con sus piernas, abriéndose y exponiéndose sin una pizca de nerviosismo o restricción. Severus corrió sus manos por sus muslos, moviéndose para amasar y frotar su trasero con admiración. Corrió un dedo lubricado entre sus nalgas, abriendo su cuerpo y comenzando a prepararle. Harry empezó a empujar contra ese dedo y de inmediato el hombre agregó otro, y otro más, mientras observaba como el Gryffindor se desataba bajo él.  
  
Incapaz de aguantar mucho más, Severus pasó una hábil mano por su endurecida longitud y la presionó con firmeza en la entrada de su pareja. Empujando de manera lenta y constante, luchó por permanecer bajo control mientras era bien recibido en el caliente y apretado cuerpo. Cuando estuvo completamente enfundado, se detuvo y miró a Harry. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras comenzaba a adaptarse a la intensa mezcla de dolor y placer que significaba la intrusión de Severus. Observó cómo gotas de sudor rodaban por la frente del joven y caían en la sábana.  
  
Abriendo sus brillantes ojos verdes, Harry le miró a la cara y sonrió antes de alzar las caderas, consiguiendo gemidos de ambos. Severus comenzó a balancearse, suavemente primero, sin terminar de creer que todo eso fuera real. La sensación del cuerpo de Harry rodeándole mientras él se clavaba repetidamente adentro y afuera era una tortura exquisita. Se extasió en la sensación de las caderas de su chico golpeando contra las suyas, intentando enterrarle incluso más adentro de su cuerpo.   
  
Bajó la vista hacia el lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos, observando como su longitud desaparecía en el interior de Harry.  
  
—Oh, dioses —murmuró, sintiéndose completo y perfecto por primera vez en su vida.  
  
Una de las manos del Gryffindor se había aferrado a la sábana y la otra se elevó, rodeando su goteante erección y bombeando al compás de las embestidas de Severus.  
  
—Sev… erus —gimió sonoramente, al tiempo que chorros nacarados salían de su polla, bañando su pecho y estómago.  
  
La visión de Harry liberándose bajo su cuerpo fue demasiado para Severus. Gruñendo profundamente en su garganta, levantó las piernas del joven hasta sus hombros, casi doblándole por la mitad, y comenzó a empujar en su interior con desenfreno. Harry estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de él a causa de la excesiva estimulación, pero aun así le alentaba. Con otro gruñido, el hombre empujó sus caderas hacia adelante una última vez, lanzando su liberación profundamente en el interior de Harry.  
  
Derrumbándose pesadamente sobre su pareja, Severus respiró irregularmente varias veces, sintiendo como si nunca fuera a recuperar el equilibrio. Sintió los brazos de Harry enroscarse a su alrededor en un cálido abrazo y de derritió en éste. Podía sentir el corazón de su pareja golpetear salvajemente bajo su cuerpo, y supo que Harry podía sentir lo mismo de él.  
  
Finalmente, con gran felicidad, se separó y buscó la mirada esmeralda. Sonriendo, alcanzó su varita y lanzó un Hechizo de Limpieza sobre ambos. La felicidad recorrió su cuerpo ante la facilidad con la que había ejecutado el hechizo.  
  
—Ahora vamos a estar bien realmente, ¿verdad? —preguntó, restregando su frente contra la de Harry.  
  
—Sí —contestó—. En tanto estemos juntos, todo estará perfecto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_Extracto de El Profeta. Noviembre 16. 2002_  
  
El mundo mágico disfrutó hoy mientras Harry Potter se unía en enlace matrimonial con Severus Snape. La celebración fue en privado y sólo asistieron familiares y amigos.  
  
Harry Potter, ampliamente conocido como El Niño Que Vivió, El Elegido, y El Hombre Que Triunfo Sobre Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, se había alejado de la mira pública luego de su asombrosa derrota a Ya Saben Quién, y sólo recientemente resurgió como la más brillante y prometedora adquisición del Departamento de Diseño de Escobas Nimbus. Para mayor información sobre el rápido ascenso del señor Potter en la Corporación Nimbus, pase a la página tres.  
  
Severus Snape, ex-Mortífago convertido en espía durante la guerra, ha sido recientemente reconocido por sus innovadoras investigaciones previas sobre enfermedades terminales. Con sus compañeros Aloysius Applewhite y Luna Longbotton (de soltera, Lovegood), el señor Snape ha realizado grandes avances en enlaces de integración y en el bastante nuevo campo de la Aurología, que se dedica al estudio de las auras y su efecto sobre la salud. El más reciente artículo del señor Snape aparecerá en la próxima edición de Maestro de Pociones Mensual. Para mayor información acerca de los renombrados trabajos del señor Snape sobre pociones y sanación, pasar a la página seis.  
  
Cuando entrevistamos a la feliz pareja, el señor Potter sólo dijo:  
  
‘Nosotros planeamos disfrutar la excitante aventura de vivir juntos’

 

  
  
FIN  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todos los que la leyeron, comentaron y me premiaron con sus lindos kudos, fueron realmente amables.
> 
> Hoy voy a empezar a subir una nueva traducción, para seguir el ritmo de actualizar dos historias a la vez, ojalá puedan leerla y les guste
> 
> Un gran saludo a todos


End file.
